10 DÍAS EN NUEVA YORK
by Ana d G
Summary: Annie y Paty viajan a Florida en lugar de Candy para que ella pueda ir a Nueva York a encontrarse con Terry ¿Podrá este acontecimiento cambiar el curso de sus vidas?... ¡acompáñenme a descubrirlo!
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA... AQUÍ LES TRAIGO UNA HISTORIA DE MI AUTORÍA, AÚN TENGO OTRA PENDIENTE, PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE LA TERMINARÉ... ESPERO CONTAR CON SU APOYO Y OJALÁ LES GUSTE...**

**SINOPSIS****:**

**ANNIE Y PATY VIAJARÁN A FLORIDA PARA ENTREGAR AL DR. CLAISE, UNA DOCUMENTACIÓN QUE EL DR. LENARD LE CONFIÓ A CANDY, DE ESTA MANERA ELLA PODRÁ VIAJAR ANTES DE LO PREVISTO A NUEVA YORK Y ENCONTRARSE CON TERRY... PERO, ¿PODRÁ SER ESTO SUFICIENTE PARA MANTENERSE JUNTOS A PESAR DE SUSANA?**

**Capítulo I**

-Candy, Candy le llamó Albert desde el jardín…

-Pero Albert, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Se que no debería haber venido, llegó la carta que has estado esperando…

-¿De verdad? Oh Albert, muchas gracias –dijo ella rebosante de felicidad.

-Sabía que querrías leerla inmediatamente y por eso he venido hasta aquí, ahora te dejaré sola, pero recuerda que esta noche tenemos visitas, pero no te preocupes por nada yo me ocupare de la cena.

-Es verdad, había olvidado que Paty, Stear, Archie y Annie cenarán con nosotros.

-Lo ves, el amor hace que te olvides de todo.

-No digas eso Albert, haces que me sonroje

-Está bien, me marcho

La tarde transcurría lentamente en el hospital Santa Juana, Candy estaba ansiosa por llegar a casa para estar con sus queridos amigos, tenía tantas cosas que contarles. Tampoco podía dejar de leer una y otra vez la carta que hacía unas horas había recibido…

Desde hacía unos meses esperaba con ansia cada vez que el correo llegaba… Terry y ella habían estado intercambiando cartas, desde el accidente de Charlie, el amigo de Terry, a quién Candy conoció cuando apenas había regresado a América, Charlie había estado huyendo de la justicia y había saltado del tren en el que Terry viajaba, ocasionando una gran confusión al hacerse pasar por Terry, las cartas no habían parado de llegar desde entonces, cada semana.

Lo cual le parecía una tortura, sin embargo, cada que recibía una carta suya, la leía, hasta memorizarla para después guardarla en una pequeña cajita de madera que Archie le había obsequiado, para utilizarlo como alhajero, sin embargo como Candy no contaba con joyas que guardar en él, más que unas cuantas que sus queridos primos le habían obsequiado en sus cumpleaños anteriores, decidió utilizar la cajita para guardar las cartas de Terry, que eran su más preciada posesión.

Por fin había llegado la hora de marcharse a casa, al salir del hospital, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Stear y Paty, ya la esperaban a bordo de un automóvil.

-Stear, Paty ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Hemos venido por ti…

-¿dónde están Archie y Annie?

-Archie y Annie ya se han adelantado para ayudar a Albert.

-Entonces démonos prisa

Apenas hubieron entrado al departamento cuando pudieron percibir el agradable aroma que venía desde la cocina.

-¡Qué bien huele!

-Bueno la verdad es que Annie y Albert han cocinado, yo solo he puesto la mesa dijo Archie que acababa de salir de la cocina junto con su novia.

-Bueno, tomemos asiento, la cena está servida, dijo Albert

-Todo esta delicioso, Candy muchas gracias por invitarnos esta noche dijo Paty

-Pero si yo no he hecho nada.

-Candy…

-Albert nos ha contado que hoy has recibido una carta…

-Si, Stear, la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada… -dijo ella sonrojándose una vez más, no podía evitarlo, pues el solo hecho de pensar en Terry, traía a su memoria los recuerdos del colegio.

Terry me ha enviado un boleto para ir a Broadway, también me envió el boleto de tren.

-¿Y ya has solicitado licencia? –dijo Archie

-Sí, y esta misma mañana recibí la respuesta del Dr. Lenard.

-Es maravilloso Candy dijo Annie

-Pero hay un pequeño problema…

-¿Cuál es?

-No me digas que te han negado la licencia

-El Dr. Lenard me ha concedido 10 días de licencia, pero antes de partir a Nueva York deberé ir a Florida, para entregar unos documentos muy importantes y no sé cuánto tiempo me lleve.

-¿Y no puede alguien más entregar la documentación?

- Sería maravilloso que le dieras la sorpresa a Terry de llegar antes a Nueva York. –dijo Annie

-Sí, Terry y tú llevan mucho tiempo separados, lo lógico es que quieran estar juntos todo el tiempo posible. Concordó Paty

-Chicas eso es imposible, me encantaría estar ya en Nueva York pero tengo deberes y debo cumplir con mi trabajo

-¿Y… si Annie y yo fuéramos a Florida en tu lugar? Dijo Paty, nadie tiene porque enterarse, y así tú podrías partir pasado mañana.

-¿De verdad harían eso por mi?

-Por su puesto, dijo Annie, recuerda que Paty estuvo a punto de viajar sola hasta Nueva York, sabremos cuidarnos muy bien.

-Pero… ¿Quién cuidara de Albert en mi ausencia? Había pensado en ustedes y si se van yo…

-No te preocupes por mi Candy… se cuidarme solo, estaré bien…

Stear se apresuró a decir, -Además Archie y yo estaremos pendientes de él ¿no es así?

-Por su puesto, será un placer dijo Archie

-Entonces no se hable más, brindemos por el éxito de Terry en Nueva York propuso Albert.

-Albert ¿acaso tú…? ¿Has recordado a Terry?

-No, dijo Albert con tristeza… pero debe ser una gran persona si es capaz de hacerte tan feliz, cada vez que una carta suya llega, no paras de sonreír y eso me hace muy feliz…

Candy apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando, su gran sentido de la responsabilidad le decía que no debía aceptar la oferta de Annie y Paty, pero su corazón que ya se encontraba en Nueva York no desaprovecharía la oportunidad que sus amigos le brindaban…

Una semana antes…

En Nueva York, Terry ensayaba incansablemente, quería sorprender a su pequeña pecosa, ya tenía en sus manos el boleto de platea que le enviaría… Karen Claise, su mejor amiga, le había ayudado a conseguir el mejor asiento, así que lo único que quedaba era dar lo mejor de sí… todos los días se quedaba después de los ensayos con la compañía, quería que todo fuera perfecto.

Una tarde, Robert Hattaway lo había entretenido una charla…

-Terry, has trabajado muy duro para esta puesta en escena, me gustaría felicitarte, has hecho un trabajo realmente extraordinario…

-Gracias, Robert, pero solamente hago mi trabajo…

-Me he enterado, que esta vez tendrás invitados…

-Así es, es por eso que debo esforzarme el doble, realmente quiero que todo salga bien.

-Solo recuerda no exigirte demasiado, me gustaría también informarte que he decidido aumentar tú salario.

-Robert… eso no es necesario, si Eleonor…

-No, no, es por ella, ella jamás me pediría que hiciera algo así, te seré sincero, últimamente se han abierto varias compañías, Broadway incluye cada vez más y más espectáculos haciendo que la competencia sea más fuerte, y en verdad a mí me gustaría asegurarme contar contigo…

-Te agradezco, Robert, sinceramente me encuentro bastante bien trabajando aquí, y no olvidaré que tú fuiste quien me dio mi primera oportunidad, yo… no abandonaría a la compañía, por dinero.

-Pero te lo agradezco, esto significa que muy pronto podré llevar a cabo mis planes personales.

-Ahora te dejaré para que ensayes.

Terry repitió cada una de sus líneas sobre el escenario, intentando que su voz llegara hasta el último rincón del teatro, realmente quería que Candy viera el progreso de su carrera…

Pero ese día no estaba sólo, oculta tras bambalinas estaba Susana Marlowe.

Susana era la chica que hacía el personaje de Julieta, y estaba perdidamente enamorada de Terry a pesar de saber que él estaba enamorado de alguien más.

En últimas fechas Susana se había dedicado a acosar a Terry más de la cuenta, lo esperaba para comer, se presentaba en su departamento cuando le daba la gana, le daba toda clase de obsequios, mismos que terminaban justo en el cesto de basura, Terry empezaba a fastidiarse y trataba de permanecer alejado de ella lo más posible. No quería que su presencia causara problemas entre él y su novia, porque aunque oficialmente nunca se lo había pedido, no se necesitaban palabras, una vez que ella estuviera en Nueva York no la dejaría ir más de su lado.

Mientras Susana observaba con incredulidad a Terry pensaba:

Debe estar pensando en ella, en esa muchachita de Chicago, pero si esa mujercita piensa que le dejare el camino libre tan fácilmente se equivoca ¡Terry es mío! Y ¡no lo compartiré con nadie!

Terry terminó su ensayo sin imaginar que a la salida Susana le esperaba una vez más.

-Hola Terry ¿Cómo estuvo tu ensayo?

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… estaba hablando con Robert, pasé por aquí y me quedé a mirar

Terry supo inmediatamente que ella mentía, pues el acababa de estar con Robert…

-Ya te he dicho cuanto me molesta que estés todo el tiempo pendiente de mí

-Lo sé, es solo que me gustaría que pasáramos más tiempo juntos…

-¿Juntos? Para qué, creo que es suficiente con el tiempo de ensayo

-Sí, pero como pareja protagonista debemos convivir más para que nuestra actuación sea más real. ¿No crees?

-No necesito que me digas como hacer mi trabajo, sé lo que tengo que hacer y ahora, si me disculpas quiero irme a descansar.

-Es por ella… es esa chica de Chicago ¿Verdad? Es por ella que me rechazas.

Terry, que ya de por si estaba molesto por la intromisión le contestó de manera tajante.

-Mi vida privada no es de tu incumbencia

Terry se dio la vuelta decidido a irse

Entonces, Susana en un intento desesperado por retenerlo, sin vacilación le dijo:

-Terry… tú me gustas… yo… te amo, y no pienso perderte por nadie.

Las palabras de Susana, lejos de atenuar el enojo del joven terminaron por hacerlo explotar, y en un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma, regresó y se planto justo enfrente de la muchacha y dirigiéndole una mirada fría le dijo,

-¿perderme?, discúlpame pero entre tú y yo únicamente hay una relación profesional, y no tengo ninguna intención de que eso cambie y si sigues con esa actitud, tendré que informárselo a Robert.

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto Candy?

-¿Cómo es que tú…? ¿De dónde conoces a Candy?

-La conocí en Chicago, se presentó en el hotel, yo sabía que estaba buscándote… le dije que estabas descansando y que no deseabas ser molestado por nadie.

La furia que Terry tenía en ese momento, ya era casi incontrolable al ver el descaro con el que Susana le decía lo que había hecho, tenía ganas de golpearla, pero como un caballero nunca se atrevería a golpear a una mujer por más que se lo mereciera, decidió que lo mejor era de una vez por todas dejarle en claro que para nada le interesaba entablar una relación con ella.

-Está bien, si tanto te interesa te lo diré, Candy es una mujer maravillosa, no podría decirte que es lo que más me gusta de ella… la verdad no sabría por dónde empezar… pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que desde hace mucho tiempo yo, estoy enamorado de ella, y sí, ensayo porque la he invitado a venir y cuando ella esté aquí…

-¡Basta!, ¡basta! Dijo ella con desesperación, perdiendo el escaso control que le quedaba, ¡eres muy cruel con mis sentimientos!

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quien me lo preguntó, yo solo he respondido a tú pregunta.

Terry se alejó, un tanto arrepentido por haber sido tan duro con Susana, él no había querido ser grosero, una parte de él se sentía halagado de que una chica tan bella como Susana se hubiera fijado en él, pues era bien sabido que la bella joven era pretendida por muchos jóvenes, el aire de dulzura combinado con su belleza, era prácticamente imposible de resistirse, sin embargo Terry sabía que haberle dejado en claro las cosas a Susana era lo mejor que podía hacer… porque una cosa era sentir un poco de admiración por la belleza de la chica y otra muy diferente era estar perdidamente enamorado como él lo estaba de Candy, así que después de llegar a esa conclusión, ya no sintió más remordimientos y se dirigió a su departamento, aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer, entre ellas escribir una larga carta, que pretendía llevar a la mañana siguiente al correo…

Por su parte Susana lloraba amargamente, las palabras de Terry la habían lastimado profundamente, nunca espero que él le expresara tan directamente los sentimientos que guardaba por una mujer que no era ella, pensó que su belleza y dulzura serían suficientes para hacerlo caer, ella estaba muy consciente de sus encantos y de los efectos que causaban en los hombres, pero esto no pareció afectarlo a él, todo lo contrario, la había desairado de la peor manera… pensó que quizá el hecho de que él y Karen Clais fueran amigos había influido en el joven, luego desecho esa idea, pues Karen no había vuelto al teatro desde hacía una semana y según sabía se marcharía a Florida tras sufrir una decepción por no haber obtenido el papel de Julieta…

Pensar en eso la hizo sonreír, pues una vez más le había ganado una batalla, recordó aquella vez que había logrado sacar a Karen de la jugada haciendo que ésta enfermara, misteriosamente, para poder quedarse con el papel de "reina de las hadas" la chica había conseguido para la obra "el sueño de una noche de verano"

Luego volvió a pensar en Terry, con pesar, sabía que todo estaba perdido ya, ¿o no?, no se iba a dar por vencida así como así y juró en ese momento que haría hasta lo imposible por impedir que Candy u otra mujer se quedara con lo que ella consideraba suyo.

**...**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y SI NO ES MUCHO PEDIR... OJALÁ DEJEN SUS REVIEWS...**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOLA CHICAS AQUÍ LES DEJO EL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO...**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Los días pasaban muy lentamente para Terry, lo único que esperaba era que los días pasaran y que llegara el día de estreno…

Durante esa semana se había dedicado a realizar algunos preparativos para la llegada de Candy, durante esa semana Terry visitó con frecuencia a Eleonor, para informarla de los planes que tenía para que el día del estreno acompañara a Candy en el palco, Eleonor aceptó gustosa, sería la primera vez que acudiría al teatro sin un disfraz, ahora ya no importaban todas las murmuraciones que la gente pudiera hacer sobre ella, ni los molestos acosos de la prensa, lo realmente importante era haber recuperado el amor de su hijo… por otro lado, la semana también estuvo llena de mucha tranquilidad, pues desde el día en que había dejado las cosas claras a Susana, ésta no había vuelto a molestarle, incluso lo ignoraba… una tarde, después del ensayo Karen Claise, se presentó en el teatro…

-Parece que "tu novia" está enfadada, ¿Se puede saber que le hiciste esta vez? Dijo Karen en tono divertido

-No digas tonterías Claise, sabes perfectamente que Susana no me agrada.

-Lo sé, es solo que no pude evitar notar que prácticamente te ignora, yo creí que la encontraría pegada a ti como un lastre…

-Bueno lo que sucede es que… digamos que me he encargado de dejarle en claro algunos asuntos…

-Y… ¿de casualidad esos asuntos tienen algo que ver con una chica llamada Candy?

-¡Eres una entrometida! ¿Lo sabías?

-Pero aún así me adoras, ni si quiera sé qué harías sin mi… dijo la chica

-Nunca creí que diría esto, pero eres muy arrogante…

-la muchacha rió al escuchar esto…

-Pero dime ¿qué estás haciendo aquí…?

-He venido a despedirme…

-Entonces es verdad… te marchas a Florida

-Sí, iré a pasar unos días con mi tío… no podría soportar quedarme para ver como esa mocosa ocupa el papel que yo quería para mí…

-Espero que te valla muy bien y que pronto estés de regreso…

-Ten por seguro que volveré, y espero poder conocer a esa chica…

-Me parece que será muy interesante…

-Lo es, sé que te agradará….

Después de unos minutos más de charla Karen se despidió de Terry y se marchó del teatro, a realizar los preparativos para su viaje…

La semana de Candy pasó rápidamente, entre el hospital, sus amigos, y los preparativos para su viaje, a medida que se acercaba la fecha en que debía partir se sentía cada vez más nerviosa… ¿Y si el doctor Lenard la descubría?... No, no podía permitirse pensar de manera negativa….

Finalmente el gran día llegó y Candy se despedía muy alegremente de sus amigos, que habían ido a despedirla a la estación. Paty, Annie y Archie la abrazaron y le desearon buen viaje, el turno de Stear para despedirse llegó, él la abrazó muy tiernamente y entregándole una pequeña cajita le dijo:

-Candy, este es mi más nuevo invento, es la caja de la felicidad, llévala contigo siempre, alegrará tus días.

-Gracias Stear, es muy lindo de tu parte, lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla…

Después una vez más abrazó a todos sus amigos y finalmente abordó el tren que la llevaría al lado de su amor.

Los chicos vieron como poco a poco el tren se alejaba, y con un profundo suspiro Archie dijo:

-¿Creen que volverá?

-Los amigos se miraron unos a otros sin saber que responder, hasta que Stear siempre alegre dijo.

-Por supuesto que lo hará….

El regreso a casa estuvo marcado por las ocurrencias de Stear…

Sin embargo aunque aparentaba mucha calma y alegría, el corazón de Stear se encontraba intranquilo, hacía mucho había empezado a considerar la idea de enlistarse en el ejército, la idea de unirse a una causa tan hermosa como defender a la patria y proteger cientos de vidas llenaba el corazón del joven, cada día en los periódicos se leía acerca de todas las vidas que se perdían, en los sangrientos combates, Stear había visto ya varios ejemplos de gente que sin importarle arriesgar su vida, partían a la guerra… entre sus ejemplos estaba Michael, el joven médico que había conocido hacía unos meses en la fiesta que Eliza dio, en la mansión de Chicago, Flammy, la enfermera, que había sido enviada al frente, aunque no la conocía admiraba la valentía de aquella chica, también estaba Paty, quién había permanecido en Londres el tiempo suficiente para mirar los horrores de las batallas, y por su puesto Albert, quién a causa de los ataques había perdido la memoria, realmente había sido una fortuna, que pudieran trasladarlo aquí. No todas las personas corrían con la misma suerte… la guerra se había llevado ya miles de vidas en Europa, y la entrada de Estados Unidos era inminente, en cualquier momento, jóvenes del ejército norteamericano serían enviados a la guerra, Stear no quería quedarse con los brazos cruzados, simplemente porque su posición económica así se lo permitía, mientras que los jóvenes menos afortunados eran, separados de sus hogares… sin embargo está no era una decisión sencilla…

No había duda que Paty había llegado a ocupar un lugar muy especial en su corazón, desde que la conoció, no había podido apartar sus pensamientos de ella… era una chica hermosa y de un corazón muy noble, en ocasiones era muy tímida y no aceptaba su propia belleza, sin embargo esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaban a Stear…

Paty no se parecía en nada a todas las chicas estiradas que durante toda su vida había conocido, a pesar de pertenecer a una importante familia, Paty era muy humilde, y su dulzura lo había cautivado.

Con el transcurso del tiempo Paty había logrado lo que Stear creía imposible: olvidar los sentimientos que tanto él como Archie, habían guardado por ella desde su niñez, pero ahora todo era diferente, Candy se había ido a Nueva York a buscar su propia felicidad, a Archie se lo veía feliz con Annie, y él… bueno, si no fuera por las ideas que atravesaban por su cabeza, también sería feliz con Paty…

Sabía que tenía una decisión que tomar, y aprovecharía los días que Annie y Paty estarían fuera, para actuar con libertad, puesto que si no lo hacía así, tratarían de detenerlo, como ya lo habían hecho.

Paty y Annie también tenían que prepararse para su viaje, ellas no tenían idea de cómo harían para encontrar a la persona a quien tenían que entregar los documentos, ni siquiera habían pensado en que harían si les preguntaban por asuntos del hospital, no tenían ni la más mínima idea de el trabajo de una enfermera, en varias ocasiones, durante su estancia en el colegio habían visto a la hermana Gray realizar curaciones, sin embargo, eso no era suficiente para hacerse pasar por enfermeras, la única esperanza que tenían era no ser descubiertas, y si eso fallaba, esperaban al menos que quién fuera que recibiera los documentos no las delatara.

Tenían miedo… pero sí había un momento para retribuir a Candy por todo lo que había hecho por ellas este era, el momento.

Ellas partirían al día siguiente, habían acordado que se mantendrían en contacto, enviarían varios telegramas durante el trayecto, y en cuanto entregaran los documentos a la dirección que aparecía en las cartas que Terry enviaba desde Nueva York.

El viaje de Chicago a Nueva York, era de un día, larguísimo y muy cansado, durante el trayecto, Candy se dedicó a escribir, algunas cartas que enviaría a sus primos, apenas llegara a Nueva York, después de largas horas, y de un absoluto cansancio, por fin Candy había llegado a Nueva York, pero se había olvidado de un detalle, ¿cómo encontrar a Terry en medio de una ciudad tan grande?

Sólo contaba con la dirección desde la que Terry le escribía, pero ni siquiera sabía si podría encontrarlo realmente allí.

-Bueno ya pensaré en algo, por ahora iré a comer algo. Pensó ella alegremente.

Candy entró en la cafetería de la estación, donde algunos viajeros se preparaban para abordar sus respectivos trenes, como era muy temprano, la cafetería estaba semivacía.

-Buenos días señorita, en que le podemos servir.

-Quisiera comer algo

-por su puesto, tome asiento y enseguida le traeré la carta

-Gracias señora, es usted muy amable

Pronto el desayuno estuvo en la mesa y Candy se disponía a comer, un largo día seguramente le esperaba, de repente una idea cruzó por su cabeza, tal vez si se presentaba en el teatro alguien podría informarle la dirección de Terry o mejor aún podría encontrarlo allí…

-Señora, ¿conoce usted la escuela de teatro Strafford?

-Por su puesto señorita, la compañía es muy conocida aquí…

-¿Sería mucha molestia si me dijera dónde se encuentra ubicada?

-Sí me permite un momento le conseguiré la dirección. Dijo la mujer.

-Muchas gracias, por su ayuda, ahora ya no tendré que recorrer toda la ciudad.

En una mesa cercana a la de Candy una joven observaba atentamente a la rubia e inesperadamente se acercó a su mesa:

-Hola

-¿puedo sentarme?

-Por su puesto contestó Candy

-Disculpa mi intromisión pero no pude evitar escuchar que estas buscando la escuela de teatro Strafford

-Sí, así es…

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué motivo quieres ir?, porque déjame de decirte que si estás aquí para probar suerte… pierdes tu tiempo

-No, yo no…

-Me llamo Karen Claise, se presentó la chica, pero llámame, Karen, quizá yo pueda ayudarte… yo… soy estudiante de Strafford

-¿De verdad?

-Así es

-Bueno, la verdad es que yo… vengo desde Chicago a ver a un buen amigo dijo una sonrojada Candy

-Ya veo… y… ¿puedo saber la identidad de tu misterioso amigo?

-Su nombre es Terry…. Terrence Gandchester

-Así que tú eres… amiga de Terry, dijo Karen mientras le dirigía una mirada especulativa

-Sí… el me invitó a venir para ver la obra, pero adelanté mi viaje y ahora no sé dónde encontrarlo

-Karen Puedo preguntarte ¿tú eres amiga de Terry?

-No precisamente, desde hace algún tiempo él y yo estamos saliendo juntos….

Candy sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba ¿Cómo había podido Terry hacerle esto?

El silencio que hubo entre las dos mujeres fue interrumpido por la risa de Karen, Candy confundida comenzaba a perder la paciencia ante esa mujer tan exentrica.

-Perdóname, no ha sido mi intención molestarte, no es verdad lo que acabo de decirte, Terry y yo sólo somos buenos amigos, y sí te he hecho esta broma es porque necesitaba asegurarme de que en verdad fueras quien yo creo que eres.

-¿Cómo? ¿De qué se trata esto? Dijo Candy con el ceño fruncido

-De verdad eres justo como él te describió "señorita pecas", Terry me ha hablado mucho de ti, como ya te he dicho somos compañeros y buenos amigos, pero eso te lo confirmará él en cuanto lo veas, creo que ahora lo mejor será que vallamos al teatro.

-Déjame invitarte esta vez, como muestra de mi buena voluntad dijo Karen, que ya tomaba dinero de su bolso

-Está bien… gracias

Ambas se dirigieron a la calle en donde tomaron el primer carruaje que se presentó.

- Dime Karen ¿qué hacías en la estación? Se supone que debes estar ensayando ¿no es así?

-Bueno lo que sucede es que yo… estaba por marcharme a Florida

-¿Florida?

-Así es, yo… soy la suplente de Julieta, pero la verdad es que no soporto ver como esa mocosa pretenciosa se pavonea por el teatro creyéndose la gran estrella.

-Te refieres a… Susana Marlowe

-Sí ¿Tú… la conoces?

-Bueno en realidad solo tuvimos un breve encuentro en Chicago, sin embargo a mi no me parece una mala persona.

-Pues debería, porque doña "perfecta" esta perdidamente enamorada de Terrence y no creo que le haga mucha gracia tu presencia aquí, realmente yo te aconsejaría tener mucho cuidado con ella.

Candy se sobresalto, Terry jamás había mencionado nada de eso en sus cartas… por un momento se molestó por eso, sin embargo pensó que quizá para Terry no era importante hablarle de ello y además ya tendría tiempo suficiente para preguntarle al respecto…

-Sí te digo esto no es para molestarte, -dijo Karen sacándola de sus pensamientos, Terry nunca ha prestado atención a todos sus coqueteos, en más de una ocasión le he visto rechazarla, pero no está de más que seas cuidadosa, ella es muy astuta y estoy segura de que hará cualquier cosa en tu contra una vez que se entere de quién eres tú…

-Vamos, no creo que sea tan mala como dices…

-Creo que ya tendrás tiempo para conocerla tú misma…

-Bien, hemos llegado, señoritas dijo el cochero…

**...**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO... ¿Y QUE TAL KAREN? LES ADELANTO QUE ELLA SERÁ UNA PIEZA CLAVE EN LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA... **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS:**

**CONNY G: TE AGRADEZCO TU COMENTARIO, YO TAMBIÉN PIENSO QUE SI TERRY HUBIESE HECHO ESTO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO SE HUBIERAN EVITADO MUCHAS COSAS...**

**LIZ CARTER: TIENES RAZÓN, A MÍ TAMBIÉN ME PARECIÓ QUE TERRY PERDIÓ MUCHO DE LO QUE VIMOS DE ÉL EN LONDRES, SUPONGO QUE ESO SE DEBIÓ A QUE DE ALGUNA MANERA TENÍA QUE SEPARARLOS MIZUKI...**

**BEA: ESPERO CUMPLIR CON TUS EXPECTATIVAS Y HACER UNA HISTORIA ENTRETENIDA**

**GADAMIGRANDCHESTER: GRACIAS POR EL APOYO ACTUALIZARÉ TAN PRONTO COMO PUEDA**

**GRACIAS A GUEST, POR SU COMENTARIO**

**ANA (GUEST): A MI TAMBIÉN ME ENCANTAN LOS FICS DE CANDY Y TERRY, DE HECHO, TAMBIÉN SON LOS ÚNICOS QUE LEO, LO QUE PUEDO DECIRTE ES QUE, EN ESTA HISTORIA ELLOS ESTARÁN JUNTOS A PESAR DE TODO, AUNQUE CLARO, HABRÁ DIFICULTADES, Y ESO INCLUYE A SUSANA Y OTRAS PERSONAS... ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE ESTA HISTORIA**

**ANA SUICA: GRACIAS POR TU APOYO, ESPERO QUE DISFRUTES ESTA HISTORIA**

**REMIEL22: A MI TAMBIEN ME HUBIERA ENCANTADO QUE A SUSANA SE LE CAYERAN LAS LUCES EN LA CABEZA... PERO ALGO HAREMOS AL RESPECTO...**

**ANNA: CONFIESO QUE SI ES UN POQUITO COMPLEJO, PORQUE BIEN LO DICES, HAY MUCHAS Y MUY BUENAS HISTORIAS SIMILARES A ESTA, PERO ESPERO PODER DARLE UN TOQUE DIFERENTE, Y GRACIAS POR LA SUGERENCIA DEL TEMA DE BROADWAY...**

**MARY CLAISE: BUENO, NO SERÁN EXACTAMENTE COMO LOS DE LA SERIE PERO SI TOMARÉ ALGUNOS PUNTOS DE ESTOS CAPÍTULOS... PROMETO AGREGARLE MÁS CONTENIDO**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO III**

-Bien, hemos llegado aquí –dijo Karen mientras descendía del carruaje de un salto, Candy la siguió, demostrando su agilidad.

-Es un poco temprano, pero ya deben estar ensayando…

estos días, han estado trabajando por las mañanas y las tardes...

-¿Estás segura de que estará aquí?

-Sí, pero si no es así, solo tendremos que ir hasta su departamento, deja de preocuparte.

-Será mejor que vallamos directo a los camerinos y aguardemos allí hasta que el ensayo termine, al Sr. Hattaway odia las interrupciones, le gusta tener todo bajo control, y será mejor que no nos presentemos por allí.

Candy asintió y siguió a Karen por los pasillos del teatro.

Por fuera, el teatro parecía un recinto pequeño, pero por dentro era más grande de lo que pensaba, entraron por la parte trasera, atravesaron un estrecho corredor que las condujo a una sala pequeña, cómodamente amueblada, Karen le explicó que era allí donde los actores se reunían mientras esperaban ser llamados a escena durante los ensayos, pasaron también por el lugar donde se guardaban los vestuarios.

¿Quieres echar un vistazo?

-Me siento extraña al entrar aquí, tal vez sería mejor esperar afuera...

-¿Que clase de persona sería yo si permitiera eso?

-Además, debes acostumbrarte al teatro, puesto que forma parte de la vida de Terry.

-Sí, tienes razón, vallamos, dijo Candy.

entraron en una habitación en donde se encontraba el vestuario de la compañía, cientos y cientos de trajes y telas de todos tipos y colores, en un rincón Candy localizó los trajes de la obra "El rey Lear", a su memoria vino aquella noche en la que había visto a Terry actuar por primera vez...

luego notó que los trajes estaban en estricto orden, todos ellos estaban agrupados de acuerdo a la obra a la que pertenecían, se clasificaban por medio de etiquetas, Candy jamás había visto algo igual...

Los actores pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo aquí, cuando una puesta en escena se acerca… supongo que después del ensayo, Terry se quedará un poco más… y entonces podrás verle. siempre se exige demasiado, y esta vez tiene un mayor motivo… dijo ella dirigiéndole una mirada significativa, que hizo que Candy se sonrojara.

-¿Estás segura de que se quedará?

-Sí, desde que consiguió el papel de Romeo, no ha hecho otra cosa que tratar de perfeccionarlo, él le ha pedido a Robert que le permita quedarse aquí a ensayar solo…

Dime -¿Qué clase de boleto te envió?

-Karen, ya sabía la respuesta, ella misma se había encargado de convencer al administrador del teatro para que le facilitara la entrada, para esto había tenido que coquetear un poco con él, pero logró su objetivo y consiguió el boleto. Sin embargo le preguntó debido a que quería tener un tema de conversación…

¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sabes que…?

-bueno… es una larga historia, pero él mismo me dijo que planeaba invitarte, entonces le sugerí que hablara con Robert para que le reservara un buen lugar, cómo sabes, mucha gente rica viene a ver las obras que montamos, y por consiguiente, los palcos y plateas, están siempre reservados para ellos…

-¡oh!...

Candy lanzó una expresión de sorpresa, pues el boleto que tenía en su poder era precisamente el de una platea…

-Karen esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, pero no dijo nada, y se limitó a seguir caminando, por el laberinto de pasillos, hasta que finalmente se detuvo frente a una pequeña puerta, sacó una pequeña llave de su bolso y abrió la puerta.

-Adelante –le dijo mientras se hacía a un lado para permitirle a Candy pasar…

la habitación estaba muy limpia y ordenada, las paredes pintadas de color verde, el piso de madera... había allí un vestidor, un pequeño armario, un tocador, con un espejo lo suficientemente grande para que los actores pudieran observar cada detalle de su apariencia, también había un pequeño sofá, aunque pequeña, la habitación era digna de admiración.

-¿Este es tú camerino?

-Sí, respondió Karen ¿Qué te parece?

-Está muy bien ordenado, es precioso, y además hay muchas flores aquí…

Karen sonrió nuevamente… y deberías ver el de Terry.

Candy esbozó una leve sonrisa, que reveló su incomodidad, seguramente todas esa flores eran de sus admiradoras…

Karen notó lo que había conseguido con su comentario y se apresuró a decir…

-Una vez más discúlpame por lo que digo, no lo hago con el afán de molestarte, es que a veces no mido mis palabras, es solo que Terry es el más admirado, realmente tiene un talento extraordinario, jamás había visto a alguien actuar de la manera en que él lo hace, actúa con tanta pasión que le imprime a cada uno de los personajes que interpreta una chispa especial, además todas sus actuaciones son bastante convincentes… imagino que ese en el motivo por el cual tiene tantas admiradoras… supongo que todas esas chicas se imaginan que él está recitando sus líneas para ellas, incluso la misma Susana lo cree así… -dijo Karen guiñándole el ojo…

Pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, él nunca ha aceptado las invitaciones que sus admiradoras le hacen… lo he visto tirar al cesto de basura todas las cartas y tarjetas que recibe, ni si quiera se digna a leerlas, además, todos los arreglos florales terminan en manos de las mujeres de la limpieza, en la sala, o a veces en los camerinos de las otras actrices, que le piden que se las obsequie para adornar sus camerinos, algunos hasta han terminado justo aquí…

-Candy rió por el gesto que Karen hizo al pronunciar estas palabras.

-Realmente es un hombre con muy mal carácter… si por él fuera, no recibiría ningún objeto, pero debe hacerlo por respeto al público, es una política de Robert.

-Por cierto, tengo mucha curiosidad en verdad de saber ¿Cómo es que tú y él…?

-Espero que no te incomode la pregunta, pero es que él es tan… "enigmático"

Candy se sonrojó, pues no estaba acostumbrada a las preguntas de ese tipo, casi nunca hablaba de ello, ni siquiera con sus amigas…

Bueno… nos conocimos en el Real colegio San Pablo en Londres…

Candy le relató toda la historia a Karen, quién escuchaba atentamente cada detalle, cuando Candy terminó, Karen estaba simplemente estupefacta por todo lo que había escuchado…

-Creo que ahora entiendo por qué eres tan especial para él… ambos son unos rebeldes… dijo Karen riendo.

Karen… ¿te importaría contarme cómo se hicieron amigos Terry y tú?

Bueno… realmente fue algo extraño…. Yo no acostumbro tener amistades dentro del grupo, al igual que a él, me gusta mantener mi vida en privado, pero la verdad es que estando en este ambiente es realmente difícil…

Por su puesto, yo sabía que él era un nuevo miembro de la compañía, pero yo no hablaba con él, debido a que Susana inmediatamente se dedicó a advertir a todas las actrices que se mantuvieran alejadas de él…

En un principio, no le di importancia, porque pensé que él sería como todos los demás y caería redondito ante ella, pero en varias ocasiones, sin querer fui testigo de cómo declinaba todas sus invitaciones e incluso la evitaba… empecé a sentir simpatía por él, pero seguí aún así no traté de entablar conversación con él.

Una noche, en que nos quedamos hasta muy tarde en uno de los ensayos de "Rey Lear", todo mundo había salido ya del teatro, pero yo me quedé…

Esa noche estaba esperando a un chico que se suponía pasaría por mí después del ensayo, pero cómo ya había pasado mucho tiempo decidí marcharme sola…

Grave error de mi parte, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer, el teatro ya había cerrado, no había ya señales de la presencia de alguien a quién yo pudiera pedir ayuda, además ingenuamente pensé que nada me pasaría… pero, al pasar por una calle solitaria, tres tipos se me acercaron con no muy buenas intenciones, el pánico me invadió, y no me permitió actuar, traté de gritar, pero uno de los tipos me sujetó por los brazos y me tapó la boca… además estaban armados, no supe cómo pasó, pero cuando me d cuenta, nadie me sujetaba ya, tras unos minutos de confusión, pude distinguir a Terry, él había sido quién golpeó al individuo, que me sujetaba, entonces yo retrocedí, no sabía qué hacer, uno de los individuos sacó su cuchillo, creí que tendríamos muchos problemas, pero él se las arregló para desarmarlos y hacerlos huir…

-De verdad no se qué hubiera pasado si él no se hubiera aparecido por allí…

-Ahora me doy cuenta de que rescatar doncellas es su costumbre…

-Bueno, creo que no puede evitarlo, después de todo es un caballero inglés… dijo Candy conteniendo un poco la risa…

-Yo intenté darle las gracias, pero simplemente se limitó a decirme que no debería haberme quedado allí, luego me ayudó a conseguir un carruaje, y se alejó.

Los días siguientes, me dediqué a observarlo con atención, cada día me causaba más curiosidad, siempre solitario, parecía muy triste... Un día lo vi ir hacia el techo del teatro, lo seguí y observe como de su bolsillo extraía un objeto,que distinguí como una armónica cuando lo llevo a sus labios y empezó a hacer sonar unas notas… la melodía era melancólica, y no pude evitar acercarme y preguntarle si podía ayudarlo en algo, el se negó a responderme, pero tras mi insistencia, y el paso de los días, poco a poco fuimos estableciendo una clase de… amistad, a veces me sentaba junto a él, mientras tocaba la armónica…

Un día me atreví a preguntarle, por qué siempre estaba triste y pensativo, juraba que me diría que estaba loca y que por supuesto no me daría respuesta alguna, pero entonces él me dijo que había dejado a alguien muy especial en Londres…

Fue muy difícil hacer que confiara en mí, pero poco a poco ambos fuimos revelando parte de nuestras vidas y descubrimos que no éramos tan diferentes… y entre nosotros creció un afecto de hermanos, al menos yo, lo veo como el hermano que nunca tuve…

¿Así que eres hija única?

-Sí, hija de unos padres muy ocupados… la mayor parte de mi vida, la he vivido bajo la tutela de mi tío … pero en verdad, ahora no quiero hablar de ello, algún día ya te contaré acerca de mi pasado, pero ahora, creo que ya es tiempo de que vaya a ver si el ensayo ha terminado…

Y diciendo esto salió del camerino, rumbo al escenario…

Al escuchar las palabras de Karen, Candy pensó en Paty, quien también había pasado mucho tiempo sola y sin embargo era muy diferente de Karen…

Aunque la forma de ser de la muchacha era un tanto excéntrica y por momentos despertaba en ella ciertos celos, lo cierto es que también era sincera, además, la había traído hasta aquí, y no le había ocultado los detalles de su amistad con Terry, así que decidió confiar en ella, después de todo ganar la amistad de Terry, lo cual era ya de por sí toda una hazaña, pues eran muy pocas las personas a las que el joven ofrecía su amistad.

Karen llegó en el momento justo en que todos los actores se despedían entre sí dispuestos a marcharse a sus casas, esperó hasta que casi todos hubieran salido, únicamente quedaba allí Susana, que por enésima vez esperaba por Terry a pesar del rechazo sufrido…

-Hey Grandchester –lo llamó Karen

Terry volteó de inmediato. –¿Claise, que haces aquí?... Los suplentes no pueden estar en los ensayos, dijo imitando el tono de Susana…

Karen frunció el ceño…

Al ver la expresión de la chica rápidamente se puso serio y le dijo –pensé que estabas rumbo a Florida…

-Bueno yo… este… no

-¿sucede algo?

La mirada de Karen vagaba por el escenario, y fue entonces cuando Terry comprendió…

¿Susy?... dijo él ¿podrías permitirnos unos minutos a solas?

Susana miró a Terry y luego a Karen y de nuevo a Terry, sabía que efectivamente su presencia allí estaba de más, ella debió haberse marchado cuando Fran, la última actriz había salido… sin embargo allí se había quedado esperando…

-Oh sí, lo siento es que yo… adiós dijo Susana y se retiró, sin embargo un impulso la hizo ocultarse tras la cortina del escenario para escuchar lo que Karen y Terry hablaban.

¿Por qué entre todas las mujeres Terry tenía que escoger a Karen Claise como amiga?... se preguntaba una Susana muy molesta.

La sola idea de imaginarlos juntos hacía que su sangre hirviera, ¿Qué habría hecho ella para ganar su amistad? Quizá ella y él… no eso era imposible, ella misma había intentado en innumerables ocasiones cautivarlo con sus "encantos" y hasta ese momento nada había funcionado… ¿Por qué entonces pensaba que Karen si lo había logrado?... además estaba ella… la chica de Chicago, a pesar de saber perfectamente su nombre, no se atrevía a pronunciárselo ni si quiera a sí misma…

Terry le había dejado muy en claro que no existía para él nadie más que esa chiquilla tonta, a su parecer, no había nada de especial en ella, no entendía como había logrado conquistar el corazón de su amado Terry, sin embargo por el momento ella no era un obstáculo, pues vivía en Chicago, y ella tenía la enorme ventaja de estar en Nueva York y de pasar tanto tiempo de ensayo con él…

Acalló por un momento sus pensamientos para poder utilizarlos al máximo y escuchar la conversación que tenía lugar del otro lado de la cortina….

-Y bien Karen, ahora sí puedes decirme que demonios ocurre…

-Pero que modales son esos… sí no mejoras ese mal carácter tuyo temo que no te diré el motivo que me hizo regresar tan apresuradamente…

Terry puso cara de no entender nada de lo que sucedía, y es que en verdad no lo entendía, la actitud de Karen era simplemente incomprensible, apenas la noche anterior le había dicho que se marchaba a Florida a tomar unas vacaciones con su tío el Dr. Claise, y ahora se presentaba allí amenazándole con no revelarle sabrá Dios que cosas…

-Tú expresión es bastante divertida… ya está bien te lo diré, pero será, en consideración a ella…

-¿ella? ¿De qué estás hablando?, esta vez controló sus impulsos y le dijo… con socarronería

-Discúlpeme usted bella dama la rudeza de hace unos instantes…. Sería usted tan amable de informarme ¿cuál es el asunto que le hizo aplazar sus merecidas vacaciones?

-¡Eres un odioso!

-Pero quién te entiende, primero me pides que actúe como un caballero, y luego me reprochas por ello… -dijo Terry con fingida indignación…

-Bueno ya está bien… te lo diré…

Esta mañana estaba a punto de marcharme a Florida, justo como te lo dije, y mientras esperaba para abordar el tren, decidí entrar en la cafetería de la estación y entonces me encontré con alguien…

-Terry empezaba a impacientarse con toda la parafernalia que Karen hacía…

-resulta que me encontré con tu novia…

-¿mi qué?

-Oye, no vas a decirme ahora que Candy no es tu novia ¿o sí?

-Espera un momento, no juegues conmigo… porque te juro que…

-Tranquilízate, te estoy diciendo la verdad, ella estaba en la cafetería, y estaba tratando de conseguir la forma de llegar hasta aquí… entonces me ofrecí a traerla…

La cara de Terry pasó del enojo a la sorpresa, y luego a la desesperación…

-¿dónde está ella? Dijo mientras sacudía levemente a Karen por los hombros…

-¿No podrías al menos haber dicho, muchas gracias?

-Está bien tú ganas… eres lo máximo, dijo él mientras la levantaba del suelo y la hacía girar.

-¿Ahora podrías decirme dónde está?

-ya está bien, primero bájame…

Terry la depositó con cuidado en el suelo.

Ella está en mi camerino… dijo, al tiempo que le entregaba una pequeña llave…

-imagino que tendrán mucho que platicar, por favor en cuanto salgan cierra mi camerino.

-Pero… creí que ibas a quedarte...

-No… odio hacer mal tercio, además creo que ya han esperado mucho por esto, le dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo…

-Ya tendremos oportunidad de charlar… planeo quedarme unos días más quizá hasta le haga compañía a Candy el día del estreno…

-Está bien, entonces nos veremos luego…

Dicho esto ambos se alejaron cada uno por su lado…

Susana de sobresaltó al escuchar pasos acercándose… había estado tan concentrada en escuchar la plática que no había tenido tiempo de esconderse… por lo que se vio descubierta por Karen.

-Susy querida, ¿tú madre no te ha enseñado que es de muy mala educación escuchar las conversaciones privadas?

-Susana se puso roja de inmediato, sin embargo no era precisamente vergüenza lo que sentía, sino humillación por haber sido descubierta de esa manera… quiso huir pero Karen nuevamente le dirigió un comentario mordaz…

-sabía que no te quedarías con las ganas de escuchar…

-El rostro de Susana se iluminó por un momento y le dijo:

-¿quieres decir que no es verdad lo que acabas de decir?…

Karen se sorprendió de la actitud tan descarada de Susana que no tenía ya ningún problema en admitir que había estado espiando, y lo peor es que creía que ella se prestaría para hacerle una jugarreta a Terry…

-No, querida no te equivoques… Candy la NOVIA de Terry esta aquí, dijo, haciendo énfasis en la frase, para que a Susana le quedara muy claro, a lo que yo me refería realmente es a que sabía que no te resistirías a escuchar, y es por eso que no he omitido ningún detalle…

-lo siento querida pero parece que la maldición de "Romeo y Julieta" esta vez no se cumplirá…

Susana no pudo evitar revelar la mezcla de enojo y tristeza que sentía en ese momento, y sin embargo alcanzó a decir:

-No es necesario que finjas conmigo, sé muy bien que ella no te agrada y que solo estás esperando una oportunidad para acercarte a Terry, pero no te lo permitiré porque él es para mí.

-No digas estupideces, a diferencia tuya, yo conozco el valor de una amistad y de verdad me hace muy feliz que Terry y Candy estén juntos ahora… Ella es una chica realmente muy agradable y creo que llegaremos a ser muy buenas amigas...

Las palabras de Karen habían sido muy sinceras, aunque hubo un período en el que creyó empezar a enamorarse, sin embargo casi tan pronto como había surgido la idea, la desecho, lo que realmente sentía por él era un cariño fraternal, ella jamás había tenido amigos, y ahora veía en Candy la posibilidad de tener un amiga y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo… pues ya que consideraba a Terry como su hermano, lo lógico era que Candy fuera… ¿su cuñada?... Sí, eso sonaba bien...

-Que tengas una linda tarde querida…

Susana se quedó con todo su coraje, pero decidió quedarse para comprobar si lo que Karen decía era verdad, pues muy dentro de ella tenía la esperanza de que no fuera así...

**...**

**PUES AQUÍ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SÉ QUE DE REPENTE LA ACTITUD DE KAREN ES UN POCO MOLESTA... PERO NO TIENE PARA NADA MALAS INTENCIONES...**

**ME GUSTARÍA QUE ME DIERAN ALGUNAS SUGERENCIAS SOBRE COMO HACER SUFRIR UN POCO A SUSANA, POR LO PRONTO, YA TENGO ALGO PREPARADO PARA ELLA...**

**LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SERÁN LOS LUNES Y VIERNES ¿LES PARECE BIEN?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Por fin el esperado reencuentro...**

**Capítulo 4**

Karen salió del teatro dejando a Susana realmente molesta, aunque a Karen le gustaba molestarla, no la odiaba, pero su actitud de niña consentida y mimada la molestaba sobremanera, no soportaba la manera en que todos terminaban rindiéndose ante sus deseosa, y lo que más la molestaba es que hubo una época en su vida, en que ella solía comportarse casi de la misma manera, por eso no podía siquiera pensar en establecer amistad con ella, Karen había evitado hacer amigos toda su vida, pues temía entregar por completo su cariño, y después ser traicionada, ella guardaba cierto resentimiento a sus padres, nunca les había perdonado que trataran de manipularla y manejar su vida como si sus deseos no contaran, James Claise era él era para ella la única persona en la que confiaba y a la que realmente apreciaba, hasta que conoció a Terry.

Karen estaba realmente feliz de que su mejor amigo tuviera ahora la felicidad en sus manos, la mente de ella, que se distinguía por ser imaginativa, comenzó a trabajar más rápido y ya hasta estaba imaginando a Terry casado y con hijos, se preguntaba si sus hijos también tendrían pecas o quizá si tendrían los ojos verdes o azules…

Pensando en esto salió del teatro para dirigirse a su departamento en el corazón de Manhattan…

Mientras tanto en el teatro…

Terry corría desesperadamente por los pasillos del teatro, esquivando a cada uno de los empleados que aún se encontraban allí, a cada paso que daba el corazón de Terry latía cada vez más y más fuerte… jamás imaginó que el día de volver a ver a su pequeña pecosa llegaría tan de repente, tomándolo totalmente por sorpresa… había esperado tanto por este día y finalmente había llegado…

Cuando llegó, se detuvo frente a la puerta para tratar de calmar su agitada respiración y los nervios que de pronto se apoderaban de él ¿Cómo era posible que su simple presencia causara tantas sensaciones en él? ¿Cuándo ella se había metido tan profundamente en su corazón? La respuesta no la sabía, pero tampoco le importaba, lo único que importaba en ese momento, es que la única barrera entre ellos era la puerta.

Después de algunos segundos de espera, Terry giró lentamente la perilla, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible…

Dentro de esa habitación se encontró con la visión, más hermosa que pudiera haber imaginado…

Una joven de cabello dorado y rizado… era aún más hermosa de lo que la recordaba, tanto que le pareció estar admirando a un ángel, no a una mujer…

Había pasado más de un año desde la última vez que la había visto, no pudo evitar darse cuenta de la transformación que había sufrido en cuerpo de Candy… había pasado de ser una chiquilla adorable, a ser una hermosísima mujer… su dorado cabello había crecido unos centímetros, y ahora lo llevaba a la mitad de su espalda, llevaba el cabello suelto, que la hacía lucír mucho más hermosa.

-Candy… mi pequeña pecosa… estas…. Aquí… -dijo él con voz entrecortada…

Candy que hasta ese entonces se encontraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos, no se había percatado de que ya no estaba sola en aquella habitación….

Cuando Karen había salido en busca de Terry ella se había dedicado a admirar el vestuario que la chica tenía en la habitación, incluso se había atrevido a juguetear con los frascos de maquillaje que había en el tocador, y aprovechó para arreglarse un poco, a ella jamás le había interesado su apariencia, pero recordó lo mucho que Annie insistía para que se esmerara más en su arreglo, para cuando se encontrara con Terry…

Entonces decidió soltar su cabello, sujeto hasta entonces por sus características coletas, y utilizar uno de los listones como una diadema, estaba observando su imagen en el espejo, tratando de convencerse a sí misma de que lucía bien… cuando de repente una voz masculina interrumpió sus pensamientos…

Ella giró su rostro únicamente para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules que habían llenado sus pensamientos desde que lo vio por primera vez en el barco…

Terry… fue lo único que atinó a decir, mientras él la miraba fijamente.

Esta aún más apuesto que en los días del colegio, hace tanto que no nos vemos… -pensó ella.

Terry estaba un poco más alto, se mantenía delgado, y conservaba su larga melena castaña...

Lentamente Terry avanzó hacia ella, como temiendo que al acercarse se fuera a esfumar… había soñado tantas veces con esto, que quizá…

Entonces fue Candy quién tomó la iniciativa y se arrojó a sus brazos sin saber exactamente lo que hacía, simplemente siguiendo los impulsos de su corazón, inmediatamente Terry correspondió y la encerró en un fuerte abrazo que duró algunos minutos, no había palabras que pudieran expresar lo que sus corazones sentían, lentamente se separaron, Candy tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas, con su mano, Terry enjugó las lágrimas de Candy, con una sueve caricia.

-pequeña… ¿Qué haces aquí? Es decir… yo… esto es…. Una sorpresa, que no esperaba.

-yo tampoco lo esperaba… es una larga historia

-me gustaría mucho escucharla…

En ese momento, el inoportuno estómago de Candy los interrumpió…

-Parece que tú estómago está furioso, -dijo Terry riendo

-Candy se sonrojó apenada de que su estómago le jugara una mala pasada en ese preciso momento.

-Déjame invitarte a comer, así podrás contarme todo, ya supe que has conocido a Karen…

-¡Oh sí! La conocí en la estación… ella ha sido muy amable conmigo, me contó que tu y ella son muy buenos amigos… Por cierto ¿dónde está ella?

-Bueno… ella tuvo que irse…

-Pero este es su camerino…

-sí, eso ya lo sé, pero no te preocupes, ella me ha dejado la llave…

-Ya veo que hay mucha confianza entre ustedes, ¿no es así? dijo ella con un dejo de enojo.

-¿acaso estás celosa? –dijo él con un poco de malicia.

-Claro que no, mocoso engreído

-No te enojes… Karen y yo somos buenos amigos, de hecho es la única que tengo. Dijo él con seriedad, y con cierta melancolía.

Candy se quedó mirándolo unos minutos, era verdad, Terry nunca había sido muy amistoso, él no era una persona que entregara su confianza así como así, eran pocas las personas que podían jactarse de ser amigos de Terry Grandchester.

-¿Sabes? Me da mucho gusto que encontraras una amiga como Karen, realmente no la conozco pero creo que es una buena persona…

-Sí, lo es, es un poco excéntrica, pero ha sido una gran amiga, es como la hermana que nunca pude tener, si no contara con ella quizá me hubiera vuelto loco en aquellos días en que pensaba que aún estabas en Londres… muchas veces pensé en dejar todo y cruzar el océano nuevamente para traerte de regreso…

Candy se sonrojó un poco, le halagaba saber que él hubiese sido capaz de hacer semejante cosa por ella… entonces quiso aligerar un poco el ambiente y dijo.

-¿Cuál es tú camerino? Me gustaría conocerlo…

-Claro, vayamos entonces.

Avanzaron por el corredor y a mitad de este Terry se detuvo, todas las puertas de los camerinos eran exactamente iguales, sin embargo cada una tenía el nombre del actor que lo ocupaba, este era un detalle que Candy no había notado la primera vez que paso por allí.

-Adelante, pasa…

Inmediatamente al entrar Candy percibió el inconfundible aroma de la fragancia de Terry, mezclado con el perfume de varios arreglos florales que permanecían en la habitación, tal como lo había dicho Karen, el camerino estaba lleno de arreglos, en ese momento pensó que tal vez ella estaba fuera de lugar, él pronto se convertiría en una estrella mientras que ella era una simple enfermera, quizás después de todo él debería estar con una chica como Karen o Susana Marlowe.

-¿En qué piensas?

- en nada… dijo Candy, tratando de ocultar su rostro…

Terry se dio cuenta de que ella miraba con cierto recelo los arreglos florales, pensó en hacerle una broma, pero se detuvo, porque ese no era el momento no quería arruinar el momento…

-¡Cuantos arreglos! dijo Candy intentando sonar lo más natural que pudo.

-Sí, son demasiados, Robert insiste en que debemos aceptar lo que el público nos obsequia como una muestra de agradecimiento...

-Son todos muy hermosos...

Terry, se acercó a uno de los arreglos, deseaba poder obsequiarle algo, para demostrarle lo que ella significaba para él, y hacerle entender que aquellos arreglos no significaban nada para él... su mirada vago por la habitación, y descubrió entre los arreglos, una hermosa rosa roja... con pasos decididos se acercó y la tomó...

Candy estaba de espaldas observando cada detalle de la habitación, cuando sintió que la mano de Terry que la tomaba por la cintura, en la otra mano, sostenía una rosa roja...

-Candy yo... Sé que somos muy jóvenes... sin embargo siento que nunca podría querer a nadie más que a ti… lo supe desde la primera vez que te vi… tú eres todo lo que necesito. le dijo mientras le entregaba la hermosa flor...

-Sé que tal vez yo no te merezco...

-No digas eso, por favor...

en todo este tiempo... yo solo he vivido con la esperanza de volvernos a encontrar...

-Yo también... desde que dejé Londres... he vivido cada día con la esperanza de verte... yo... no he podido dejar de pensar en ti... dijo ella sonrojándose.

-Muy dentro de mí siempre supe que nos volveríamos a encontrar... y aquí estamos.

Terry sintió el impulso de besarla, y abrazarla, sin embargo al recordar lo que había pasado en Escocia, decidió no hacerlo, y se limitó a depositar un tierno beso en su frente.

-Creo que es hora de irnos o si no morirás de hambre… -dijo Terry, contento de finalmente haberle dicho frente a frente lo que sentía por ella...

-Eres un grosero, dijo Candy mientras le lanzaba un golpe en el hombro, que fue lo único que se le ocurrió hacer para calmar los latidos de su corazón…

En cuanto salieron del camerino y se encaminaron por el pasillo, Terry tomó la maleta que ella tenía en su mano y después tomó su mano para guiarla hacia la salida... era la primera vez que caminaban de esa manera, cada uno por su parte, había imaginado muchas veces como sería estar así, justo como estaban ahora, pero lo que habían imaginado, nada tenía que ver con lo que sucedía ahora…

Llegaron a la calle, y se dirigieron a la parte trasera del teatro, donde el auto de Terry aguardaba, él se precipitó hacía la puerta del copiloto, y puso la maleta de ella en el piso, ella estaba recargada en el auto, Terry se volvió hacia ella, ya no podía reprimir más el deseo que sentía de besarla…

Lentamente acorto la distancia entre ellos y acercó su rostro al de ella, mientras tomaba su cintura con un brazo…

El corazón de Candy casi se detuvo, pues sabía que en ese momento él iba a besarla… sin embargo a diferencia de la primera vez que la besó, ella no opuso resistencia, cerró sus ojos y se limitó a esperar el contacto de los labios de Terry, entonces con la mano que le quedaba libre puso las manos de Candy alrededor de su cuello, como Candy era muy inexperta y no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, así que se puso a jugar con algunos de los mechones del cabello castaño de él, ella siempre había querido tomar su cabello de la manera en la que lo hacía ahora, ahora entendía por primera vez lo que era un beso de amor, la primera vez que Terry la había besado, el miedo se había apoderado de ella, y a pesar de sentirse realmente atraída por él, había reaccionado de una manera violenta, en aquel entonces, Terry tampoco había reaccionado de la mejor manera, haciendo que aquella que pudiera haber sido una hermosa experiencia, se convirtiera en un desastre… pero esto, era totalmente diferente, el sabor a hierbabuena de la boca de Terry inundaba todo su ser ahora, era para ella una especie de morfina…

Terry se sorprendió de que ella no ofreciera resistencia alguna, por alguna razón estaba preparándose para recibir una bofetada que nunca había llegado, por lo que se dedicó a explorar libremente aquella boca con sabor a fresa, que había plagado sus sueños por mucho tiempo…

Poco a poco el beso fue deshaciéndose hasta convertirse en una leve caricia, Terry la miró a los ojos y acarició su mejilla, mientras le sonreía con mucha ternura, caballerosamente tomó la maleta de Candy que había puesto en el piso y la subió al auto, luego le abrió la puerta del copiloto, y regresó para tomar su lugar como conductor… encendió el auto y en un instante se pusieron en marcha…

Candy y Terry ignoraban que alguien había estado observándolos desde las sombras…

Susana Marlowe, había sido testigo de aquella demostración de amor tan explícita, por parte de Terry, ella nunca lo había visto así… la felicidad que expresaba en ese momento daba a sus facciones un toque especial que lo hacían lucir aún más apuesto…

Cuanto habría dado ella por estar en el lugar de esa chica, era evidente cuanto la amaba, bastaba ver la forma en que la miraba, en que la trataba… en la forma en que le sonreía…

A ella jamás la miró así, y mucho menos le obsequio una sonrisa, a sus ojos Candy era la única responsable y el único obstáculo que tenía que vencer para lograr que Terry finalmente, estuviera con ella… Los celos hicieron su aparición esta vez con mucha más furia que antes, estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas, en silencio maldijo a Karen por ser la responsable de haber traído a esa mujer aquí, se sentía humillada, ¿Qué diría la gente cuando se enterarán de que Terry había preferido a una simple enfermera en vez de a ella?... No, no podía perder ante esa mujer, ya encontraría una manera de alejarla...

**...**

**Muchas gracias por leer...**

**me gustaría saber ¿Qué les pareció el reencuentro?... **

**Espero no haberlas decepcionado... parece que Susana esta más loca cada vez...**

**con respecto a lo de Stear, a mi tampoco me gustó nunca que muriera, les adelanto que él estará bien... ya verán que sucederá con él más adelante...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola chicas.. aquí les dejo un capítulo más... espero les guste**

**Capítulo 5**

Después de algunos minutos de camino, se detuvieron en un pequeño restaurante ubicado no muy lejos del teatro…

-Aquí es donde vengo cada vez que el tiempo no me permite regresar a casa para comer –dijo Terry.

De pronto Candy se imagino cocinando para él toda clase de platillos, sin embargo recordó que sus habilidades culinarias no eran precisamente las mejores…

-Creí que vivías con tu madre, por cierto ¿Cómo está ella?

-Vivo solo en un pequeño apartamento, Eleonor me ofreció ir a vivir con ella… pero quiero hacer las cosas por mi mismo… ella lo tomó muy bien, aunque te confieso que si me hubiera gustado vivir un tiempo con ella, y tratar de recuperar un poco de tiempo, generalmente la visito cada dos o tres días, ella está muy bien.

-Pero dime como estuvo tu viaje…

-Fue un viaje muy largo y cansado, pero estuvo muy bien…

-Aún no me has dicho como es que lograste llegar con anticipación…

-Bueno, sucede que en el hospital me concedieron diez días de licencia, debido a que antes de venir aquí debía ir a Florida a entregar unos documentos a un colega muy importante del Dr. Lenard…

-¿Y qué sucedió? ¿Cómo hiciste para no tener que ir…?

-Paty y Annie se ofrecieron para ir en mi lugar… al principio no acepté porque esa era mi responsabilidad, pero…. Tenía muchas ganas de verte…

Dijo ella sonrojándose al haberse atrevido a decirle semejantes palabras.

-Así que la tímida y la gordita…

-No les llames así, eres un grosero, malcriado.

-No puedo evitarlo, pero si tanto te molesta de ahora en adelante serán para mí las señoritas Paty y Annie, no volveré a nombrarlas de otra manera.

-Lo dices en serio.

-Palabra de caballero inglés…

-Sin embargo, no puedo imaginármelas viajando solas, imagino que nunca han hecho algo así…

-Te equivocas, Paty viajó sola hace poco con la intención de venir a Nueva York…

-¿Lo dices en serio?... me pregunto que pretendía ella viniendo hasta aquí…

-La verdad es que tenía la intención de venir a buscarte…

-¿A mí? ¿Y qué pasó? No me digas que le doy tanto miedo que se arrepintió de venir hasta aquí dijo el riendo…

-No, no es eso, todo fue idea de su abuela, ella pensó que sería bueno que nos encontráramos antes del estreno de la obra, pero como ni tú ni yo podíamos hace un viaje tan largo, creyó que sería bueno que nos encontráramos en un punto medio, así que envió a Paty con la intención de que te preguntara cuál era tu día libre y acordar los detalles…

Sin embargo Paty solo llego a mitad del viaje, debido a que la abuela enfermó y ella tuvo que regresar a chicago…

-Ya veo, es una lástima que no hayamos podido vernos entonces…

-De cualquier forma ya me encuentro en deuda con ellas…

Candy le dirigió una mirada de extrañeza...

-Les debo mi felicidad, al haber hecho posible que estés aquí ahora…

Estando juntos, el tiempo había pasado volando y ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, entonces Candy recordó que había venido a Nueva York, sin tomar en cuenta nada, ni si quiera había buscado un hotel para hospedarse… Karen y ella habían ido directamente al teatro.

La preocupación que se vio reflejada en su rostro fue tan evidente que Terry le pregunto qué sucedía…

-Lo que sucede es que no he buscado un lugar para alojarme…

-tranquila… sí no encontramos un lugar puedes quedarte en mi departamento, -dijo Terry con su característico humor…

-De ninguna manera me quedaré en tu departamento. –dijo Candy muy indignada y totalmente sonrojada.

-Terry aún riendo debido a la reacción de Candy dijo:

-Al menos lo intenté… aunque quizá preferirías quedarte en casa de mi madre, no dudo que ella estará encantada de recibirte, desde Escocia ha tenido muchas ganas de conocerte mejor, y quizá eso sea precisamente lo mejor…

Candy no comprendió la connotación de las palabras de Terry, sin embargo Eleonor ya estaba al tanto de la inminente llegada de Candy y de los planes que su hijo tenía para con ella, y estaba encantada con la idea… lo único que tanto Terry como Eleonor no habían previsto era la llegada prematura de ella, pero de igual manera, esto no modificaba en forma alguna los planes.

-No creo que eso sea una buena idea, no puedo solo presentarme en casa de tu madre y decirle que planeo quedarme en su casa, creo que lo mejor será que intente buscar una habitación en algún hotel.

-Yo… estaba arreglando una reservación para cuando se suponía que debías llegar, quizá podamos cambiar la fecha… vallamos al hotel y veamos qué podemos hacer…

Terry pagó la cuenta y se apresuró a salir para sostenerle la puerta del restaurante a Candy y posteriormente para facilitarle el asenso al automóvil.

Candy sonrió ante el despliegue de atenciones que recibía de su flamante novio…

¡Cielos debía acostumbrarse a llamarlo así de ahora en adelante!

-Era nuevo para ella, pues aunque todos sus amigos y conocidos, sabían que ellos eran novios, ella no se atrevía a llamarlo de esa forma…

Terry manejó durante algunos minutos, hasta que finalmente llegaron al hotel en el que Terry había hecho la reservación…

Lamentablemente en el hotel les dijeron que no podían cambiar la fecha de reservación debido a que no contaban con habitaciones disponibles…

Nueva York, se había convertido en una de las ciudades más importantes, el inicio de la guerra, permitió que muchas empresas fabricantes de armas se instalaran allí, debido a la cercanía del puerto, mismo que más tarde se aprovecharía para el envío y desembarque de las tropas norteamericanas enviadas a Europa. Aunado a esto, el temor sembrado en Europa había hecho que muchas de las familias más acaudaladas del viejo continente viajaran a América, en busca de la estabilidad que el conflicto les había arrebatado, tales condiciones habían derivado también en el beneficio del teatro norteamericano, que no se vio afectado de manera alguna por la guerra, sino todo lo contrario, los directores de las compañías montaban cada vez más espectáculos para atraer al público, haciendo de Nueva York una ciudad muy atractiva, por lo que cada vez era más difícil conseguir reservaciones de manera tan precipitada.

Sin éxito recorrieron por un largo rato las calles en busca de una habitación…

Candy lucía ya muy cansada y a Terry odiaba verla agobiada, por lo que le propuso suspender la búsqueda.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi departamento y le pedimos a la casera que te permita quedarte en su casa por esta noche?

-O si lo prefieres, en verdad podemos ir con Eleonor…

-mañana ya buscaremos una solución… dijo Terry, tratando de animar a Candy.

-Sí me parece que será lo mejor… ya hemos recorrido muchos lugares sin éxito y realmente estoy muy cansada.

-Pero creo que preferiría no darle molestias a tu madre.

Se dirigieron al lugar donde Terry había estacionado su auto y se dispusieron a marcharse, al llegar una mujer de edad avanzada los recibió con un saludo desde su ventana.

-Muy buenas noches joven Terrence…

-Buenas noches señora Smith –dijo Terry saludando a la mujer…

-¿Me permitiría hablar unos minutos con usted?

-Claro joven ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algún problema con el departamento?

-¡Oh no! El apartamento es perfecto.

La mujer que hasta ese entonces no se había percatado de la presencia de Candy, salió de su departamento…

-¿Veo que tiene usted visitas?

-Así es…

-Le presento a Candice White, mi novia

-Candy se sonrojó por enésima vez en ese día, definitivamente tenía que acostumbrarse, esta era la primera vez que él la presentaba formalmente a alguien como su novia.

-Mucho gusto linda dijo la mujer extendiéndole la mano. La mujer sintió inmediata simpatía por Candy, pues aparte de ser una chica muy agradable, era enfermera, justo como su Julie, su hija.

-El gusto es mío… señora, por favor llámeme solo Candy.

Sara Smith era una viuda muy simpática, su marido había sido un veterano de guerra que había muerto en cumplimiento de su deber, dejándola así con la responsabilidad de cuidar de una hija que desafortunadamente también había muerto a causa de una apendicitis que le provocó una fuerte fiebre a la cual no pudo sobrevivir. Ya sin nada ni nadie en la vida, tuvo que encontrar la manera de seguir adelante, con la poca herencia que su marido le dejó transformó parte de su casa en apartamentos que en su mayoría eran ocupados por jóvenes que llegaban con deseos de triunfar, ya sea estudiando o trabajando… en particular, nunca había conocido un joven como Terrence Grandchester, se notaba sin que él lo hubiera revelado, que su educación era superior, se atrevería a decir que era parte de alguna familia adinerada, también había sido testigo como en diversas ocasiones una distinguida dama lo visitaba, ella estaba segura de que era su madre… que quizá venía a convencerlo de regresar al hogar.

A ella siempre le pareció un joven muy serio y a veces hasta un poco grosero, claro que con ella jamás se había comportado de manera incorrecta, pero había sido testigo de cómo en varias ocasiones había echado de su casa a una jovencita que le visitaba insistentemente de hecho la mujer sospechaba que dicha jovencita era su novia, por ese motivo Sara guardaba un prejuicio hacía Terry, particularmente a ella le agradaba Susana, pues la muchacha sabía cómo comportarse para lograr que siempre la dejara pasar, siempre que se presentaba allí , y resultaba que la jovencita que tenía enfrente era a quién él presentaba como su novia… los pensamientos de Sara fueron tan lejos que incluso llegó a pensar en que quizá él estuviera jugando con las dos jovencitas…

-Bien joven, de que quiere usted hablar…

-Verá, mi novia llegó hoy de chicago, ella reside y es enfermera allá, como usted sabe pronto será el estreno de la obra de "Romeo y Julieta", sin embargo ella adelantó su viaje, y ahora no hemos sido capaces de encontrar una habitación para que se hospede, y me preguntaba si…

Fue en ese momento que Sara supo que Candy era especial, y entonces fue evidente cuan enamorados estaban… Sara tenía la experiencia suficiente para saber que algún otro en la situación de Terry habría aprovechado la oportunidad para aprovecharse de la jovencita.

Ahora se daba cuenta de que él sería incapaz de hacerle daño, mucho menos engañarla, entonces todo prejuicio desapareció de la mente de la anciana mujer.

Por un momento sintió pena por Susana, que en alguna ocasión le había dejado saber sus sentimientos hacia Terry.

-Ya veo… sí que es una situación grave, por fortuna para ustedes, hay una habitación disponible aquí, esa habitación perteneció a mi hija, pero cuenta únicamente con los muebles de una recamara, y necesita limpieza.

-No se preocupe señora, yo me encargaré. –dijo Candy alegremente…

La señora Smith entró en su departamento, y en cuestión de minutos regresó con productos de limpieza jabón, limpiador, aromatizante, escoba, trapeador, paños, etc.

-Creo que necesitarán esto dijo a Candy mientras le entregaba los artículos.

Después mirando a Terry, le entregó un juego de sábanas limpias y cobertores…

-Sí necesitan algo más solo toquen la puerta…

-Muchas gracias señora, dijeron ambos.

Luego la pareja subió las escaleras, Terry se ofreció a llevar todo, llevaba sabanas, cobertores, artículos de limpieza, y la maleta de Candy…

Sara entró en su departamento, y se detuvo en la ventana para mirar a la pareja de enamorados, que por un momento le pareció mirarse a sí misma y a su difunto esposo cuando jóvenes… ese recuerdo la hizo sonreír…

Terry abrió la puerta de su departamento para depositar todo lo que traía e ir a ver la habitación…

Terry pensó que definitivamente les esperaba un arduo trabajo... se dirigieron a la habitación y entraron… no era una habitación muy grande pero contaba con todo lo necesario, una blanda cama, una mesita de noche, un tocador, un baño, y un armario…

Las paredes estaban cubiertas con un tapiz rosado con toques dorados, se veía un poco gastado por el tiempo, pero se encontraba en perfectas condiciones.

Ambos se dispusieron a comenzar la limpieza, mientras Candy cambiaba las sábanas, Terry limpiaba al polvo de los muebles, luego mientras Candy barría, el limpiaba el piso… después de una ardua tarea, que realmente se pasó entre risas, bromas, abrazos y besos, Candy y Terry estaban exhaustos.

-Creo que necesitamos una ducha urgente, después de tanto trabajo…

-¿Qué te parece si preparo algo de cenar mientras tomas la ducha? después tú puedes poner la mesa mientras yo me ducho. –dijo Terry

-Sí es una gran idea…

-Candy se dispuso a preparar la ducha y a sacar de su maleta su sencillo camisón y su bata.

La ducha pareció haberle proporcionado nuevas energías pues todavía alcanzó a poner la mesa y servir la comida, que consistía en emparedados con queso, pan tostado con mermelada y té…

Después de que Terry salió de la ducha se sentaron a la mesa y degustaron la cena…

-Tienes un departamento muy lindo, y muy ordenado… pensé que me encontraría con un desorden.

-De ninguna manera, señorita pecas, un caballero inglés mantiene siempre limpia su habitación.

-Candy lo miró con incredulidad.

Está bien… la señora de la limpieza pasa por aquí dos veces a la semana… reconoció él, aunque de hecho él realmente era un hombre ordenado, vivir con la duquesa, no había sido nada sencillo, la mujer se la pasaba vigilando todos sus movimientos y reprendiéndolo por cualquier insignificancia, sin que el duque hiciera algo al respecto. Con el tiempo, Terry aprendió a guardar compostura frente a esa mujer, haciendo todo lo posible para evitar sus regaños, más tarde comprendió que jamás complacería a aquella horrible mujer, que ni siquiera era capaz de tratar a sus propios hijos con amor. Por lo que se hizo cada vez más y más rebelde.

Pero sus hábitos de limpieza y sus modales aristocráticos no habían desaparecido… or más que él había luchado contra ellos.

Ella miraba a su alrededor cada uno de los detalles del apartamento, no era muy grande, pero contaba con todo lo necesario para vivir, por otra parte Terry lo había amueblado dándole su toque personal inconfundible, vagando por la habitación Candy descubrió un afiche de Romeo y Julieta… era exactamente igual al que Paty le había traído de su corto viaje.

Ella se detuvo a contemplarlo, realmente él y Susana Marlowe daban la ilusión de formar una pareja enamorada, eso provocó un poco los celos de Candy que dijo:

-No me gusta nada…

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres?

-Es que tú y ella… realmente hacen una hermosa pareja…

-Creí que ya había quedado muy claro que tú eres la única mujer que quiero en mi vida…

-Es que no puedo evitarlo, ella es muy hermosa, y es actriz, es lo que todo el mundo espera… mientras que yo… solo soy una enfermera.

-Tú no eres solo una enfermera, eres mi enfermera…

-¿Sabes? Aquella vez que te vi desde el tren con tu uniforme de enfermera, me pareció estar viendo a un ángel…

Definitivamente nadie podría compararse contigo, mi linda enfermera… dijo mientras deslizaba su mirada sobre ella, entonces ella se dio cuenta de que únicamente se encontraba vestida con el camisón y la bata…

-Terry…

-Hablo muy en serio…

Luego adoptando una actitud más seria le dijo:

Yo sé que todo esto es muy difícil para ambos, y el que vivamos en ciudades distintas complica las cosas… en el mundo del teatro siempre existen rumores, que se corren para mantener el interés del público, esta es en definitiva la peor parte del teatro…

Créeme que a mí me molesta mucho escuchar lo que la gente comenta acerca de mí y de Susana… pero nada de eso es real, lo único real es lo que nosotros sentimos, así que te pido por favor que confíes en mí… te juro que nada de lo que dicen es real…

-Te creo y por supuesto que confío en ti… pero…

-Terry no quiso hablar más del asunto ¿Qué sentido tenía hablar de alguien que no tenía la más mínima importancia en su vida?

Entonces puso con suavidad dos dedos sobre la boca de ella, impidiéndole seguir hablando del tema.

Ya era muy tarde, por lo que Candy decidió retirarse a dormir, Terry la acompañó hasta la puerta de su cuarto, y dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, le deseo buenas noches…

**continuará...**

**Muchas gracias por seguir esta historia, espero que vaya siendo de su agrado, ya para el siguiente capítulo veremos que pasó con Albert, Stear, Paty Annie y Archie...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola chicas, aquí un capítulo más, intenté hacer este un poco más largo, y espero les guste, se que por ahora la trama de la historia va un poco despacio, ojalá me tengan paciencia... el objetivo es mostrar un poco de romance para nuestra pareja... **

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano en Chicago...

Stear y Archie esperaban por Paty y Annie, quienes debían estar en la estación, para tomar el tren que las llevaría a Florida, y por su puesto los hermanos las llevarían para después poder despedirlas en la estación…

Pero antes, querían pasar a despedirse de Albert y asegurarse de que realmente estuviera bien.

Annie había tenido algunos problemas para realizar el viaje, su madre se había opuesto rotundamente a que viajara hasta Florida, con solo la compañía de Paty, además Annie se había negado a decirle la razón de su viaje.

Afortunadamente, el señor Britter, quién estuvo ausente por unos días debido a sus negocios, regresó a casa justo a tiempo para apoyar a Annie.

Annie confiaba plenamente en su padre, por lo que a él no le ocultó en ningún momento el motivo de su viaje.

Al señor Britter, le pareció una muy acción por parte de su hija, además como él apreciaba mucho a Candy, no tuvo ningún inconveniente en darle su consentimiento y solventar sus gastos.

El caso de Paty, fue mucho más sencillo, estando a cargo de la abuela Martha, no tuvo ningún inconveniente.

Al llegar al apartamento de Albert, se encontraron con que no estaba en casa, decidieron salir a buscarlo, pero cuando iban saliendo a la calle, se encontraron, con que él venía llegando.

-Albert, nos has dado un buen susto –dijo Paty.

Albert no entendía por qué tanta agitación.

Veníamos a despedirnos y cuando nadie nos abrió la puerta… nos preocupamos, -dijo Annie, respaldando a Paty.

-No tienen por qué preocuparse tanto, yo estoy muy bien, incluso tengo una noticia que darles, vallamos adentro…

Los cuatro chicos siguieron a Albert al departamento, hasta el momento ni Archie, ni Stear habían dicho una sola palabra.

Cuando entraron, Albert, le ofreció un vaso de leche y un poco de pan a cada uno…

-Así que ya se van… dijo el rubio.

-Si, pero antes hemos querido venir a ver como estas, no queremos irnos sin antes asegurarnos que estarás bien, dijo Annie.

-¡Oh chicas! No se preocupen por mí, ya les he dicho que estaré bien.

Es más, lo que yo quería decirles, es que durante toda esta semana estaré trabajando doble turno en el restaurante.

-Pero Albert, eso es demasiado –dijo Archie

-Me gusta sentirme útil, el señor Grimaldi, me pidió hacerme cargo, resulta que la señora Tina, quién se hace cargo del turno de la tarde, sufrió un pequeño accidente, y no podrá presentarse a trabajar estos días, así que solo quedamos la abuela de Paty y yo…

Por eso quiero hacerme cargo, no quiero que Martha vuelva a recaer, ha sido muy difícil para ella aceptar que solo puede hacerse cargo de un empleo, y ha insistido en querer a regresar a la construcción, yo le he pedido que no lo haga, y la condición que ha puesto es que la deje hacer el turno de la noche…

-Abuela… dijo Paty, con preocupación.

Stear, abrazó a Paty…

-No te preocupes, estaremos pendientes de ella, no permitiremos que quiera excederse…

Paty sollozó, pero, confiaba en que Stear y Archie, la mantendrían a salvo…

Después de convencer a las chicas de que no se preocuparan por nada más, y luego de terminar sus vasos de leche, los chicos se despidieron de Albert, para dirigirse a la estación, el tren saldría en una hora…

Albert, quiso decirles que últimamente había estado recordando algunas cosas, otros recuerdos llegaban a su mente, de manera confusa y borrosa, de hecho había recordado casi por completo sus días en Londres, y cómo había conocido a Terry, pero no había querido decírselo a Candy por temor a que ella quisiera quedarse, él intentaba recordar más, pero siempre que lo intentaba le daban fuertes migrañas, y una vez más había preferido guardar silencio, para no preocupar a los chicos… y no tenía intenciones de ser una carga para nadie…

Los chicos pronto llegaron a la estación, y llegó el inevitable momento de la despedida…

-Nos veremos en unos días chicas, dijo Archie

Que luego abrazó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Annie, era la primera vez que se separaban por espacio de varios días, pero Archie estaba muy orgulloso de su novia, que con su noble acción le permitiría a Candy disfrutar de unos días al lado de Terry.

Archie aún no terminaba de gustarle la idea de que Terry fuera el elegido del corazón de Candy, pero ya no había nada que hacer, salvo desear que las cosas funcionaran entre ellos, Archie había sido testigo de el sufrimiento de Candy tras la muerte de Anthony, y deseaba ser quién le ayudara a superar ese dolor ofreciéndole su amor, él cuál se había guardado, pensando que cuando llegara el momento oportuno, le confesaría sus sentimientos, y quizá tener un futuro juntos... Sin embargo las circunstancias se habían acomodado para que él terminara convenciéndose de que Candy jamás podría verlo si no como un hermano, por ello había decidido darse una oportunidad con Annie, no había sido nada fácil, el hecho de ver a Candy tan ilusionada por alguien que no era él, le parecía insoportable, y más aún que el objeto de su afecto, fuera precisamente la persona que él menos soportaba, para Archie, Terry no era más que un niño mimado, orgulloso y para nada amable. Pero muy a su pesar él había demostrado ser diferente, cuando se marchó del colegio para salvar a Candy de un grave escándalo.

Al parecer, había sido una sabia decisión, permitirse estar con Annie, pues cada día que pasaba se sorprendía descubriendo cosas nuevas en Annie ella demostraba ser más valiente cada día.

El momento de la despedida llegó…

Stear, se sentía demasiado abrumado, quizá sería la última vez que viera y abrazara a Paty, por lo que no desaprovechó la oportunidad para hacerle saber cuánto la quería, y lo mucho que la extrañaría…

Paty no comprendió la extraña efusividad de Stear, pero igualmente le hizo saber lo mucho que él significaba para ella y lo mucho que lo echaría de menos…

Las chicas abordaron el tren.

Y desde la plataforma, ambos hermanos vieron el tren alejarse…

-Vallamos a casa –dijo Archie.

-Adelántate, yo debo ir a otro lugar antes de ir a casa…

-Está bien, pero no demores, o la tía abuela querrá saber dónde estás.

Archie sabía que algo estaba mal con Stear, pero no quiso mencionar nada y lo dejo seguir su camino.

Stear desapareció de la vista de Archie, estuvo caminando sin rumbo fijo largo rato por las calles, tratando de aclarar sus pensamientos y de tomar finalmente una decisión, necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con alguien…

Alguien que le ayudara a tomar la decisión más difícil que había enfrentado hasta entonces…consideró la posibilidad de hablar con Archie, porque después de todo era su hermano, y realmente lo quería… pero no quería involucrarlo.

En cuestión de minutos, y sin darse cuenta Stear estaba frente al edificio de Candy nuevamente, decidió entrar y llamar a la puerta… quizá hablar con Albert le haría bien.

En Nueva York, la noche había transcurrido muy lentamente…

Tras un día bastante agitado y lleno de emociones Candy estaba realmente exhausta, después de despedirse de Terry, se había recostado inmediatamente en la blanda cama, pero los recuerdos y sensaciones vividas en durante el día no la abandonaron y tardó en quedarse dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios pensando únicamente en Terry…

Por su parte Terry, tampoco pudo dormir, se sentía inquieto pensando en que se encontraba tan solo a unos pasos de su amada Candy, realmente él no había tenido intenciones de dejarla marcharse tan pronto, incluso cuando la dejó en la puerta de su habitación no había querido dejarla, pero también deseaba dejarla descansar, un nuevo día llegaría, y con él la una nueva oportunidad de disfrutar el tiempo a su lado…

La tenue luz del día empezaba a colarse entre las cortinas color vino, Candy despertó temprano, se duchó, y se vistió y arreglo, quería terminar de desempacar, no había traído demasiadas cosas con ella, sin embargo quería mantener ordenada la habitación.

Estaba muy entretenida en su tarea que no se había percatado de la nota que había bajo su puerta, hasta que termino de arreglar sus pertenencias y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

Levantó la nota del piso y se apresuró a leerla

_Buenos días tarzán pecosa dormilona:_

_En cuanto despiertes, por favor ven al departamento, me encantará que me honres con tu compañía…_

_Terry._

Candy sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo, le dio pena pensar que él creyera que aún estaba dormida, se apresuró a salir del departamento y de dirigió hacia la puerta de Terry, estaba preparándose para tocar la puerta, cuando ésta se abrió…

-Hola, dijo ella

-Pensé que aún estabas dormida y yo… estaba a punto de ir por un cubo de agua fría…

Candy arrugó la nariz y cruzó los brazos en señal de molestia.

-¿Sabes que se te ven más las pecas cuando te enojas? Dijo él riendo, acto seguido depositó un beso en su mejilla…

-Lo que sucede es que estaba terminando de desempacar…

-entonces, ¿ya estás lista?

-Sí, ya termine

Entonces vayámonos, solo déjame entrar por las llaves del auto.

Candy bajó la escalera, con la intención de esperar a Terry en la planta baja

-Buenos días señorita, dijo una voz femenina.

-Buenos días señora Smith.

-¡Oh! por favor, llámame Sara…

-Está bien… Sara

-¿Descanso bien señorita?

-Sí, muy bien, muchas gracias por preguntar.

Terry bajó las escaleras apresuradamente,

-Buen día señora Sara.

-Buen día joven

-Me gustaría agradecerle por lo que ha hecho por nosotros…

-No es necesario, yo lo he hecho con mucho gusto…

-De cualquier forma le doy las gracias…

-Ahora si nos disculpa, nos retiramos, la mañana no es muy larga, y yo debo ir al teatro…

-¿nos vamos Candy?

-Por supuesto.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron de la señora, y esta a su vez les devolvió el gesto.

Ya puestos en marcha, Candy preguntó: ¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás, es una sorpresa.

Terry condujo por varios minutos, para después entrar en una zona sumamente elegante, entonces se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser un club campestre.

A Candy le pareció que el lugar era bastante costoso y empezó a sentirse un poco incómoda…

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?, esto es… demasiado elegante.

-Lo sé, pero quería, traerte a dar un paseo a caballo

-¿Eres miembro de este club?

-No, precisamente… la dueña del lugar es amiga de Eleonor, y me ofreció usar las instalaciones cada vez que lo deseo.

-Yo… no quería aceptar, pero la verdad es que a veces extraño mucho poder correr libremente a caballo como lo hacía con "Teodora"…

A Terry no le agradaba encontrarse entre toda ese gente rica, sin embargo acudía allí con frecuencia, debido a que en Nueva York, no había muchos lugares para cabalgar, y en aquel lugar tenían hermosos ejemplares que además eran muy veloces…

A Terry le encantaba cabalgar cada vez que podía, la idea de atravesar la pista a toda velocidad, le encantaba, le ayudaba a despejar su mente y a sentirse libre, pero esta vez era diferente, quería pasear con Candy.

A Candy ya no le aterrorizaban los caballos, sin embargo una parte de ella aún temía correr uno sola, entonces Terry aprovechó la ocasión para proponerle que pasearan juntos, no estaba segura, pero cuando fue consciente de lo que sucedía, ya estaba arriba del caballo y Terry se preparaba para ponerlo en marcha, el paseo fue tranquilo, y Candy, sentía cada vez más confianza, y pensó que quizá no sería una mala idea correr un caballo, le propuso a Terry correr una carrera, y él aceptó con gusto, se dirigieron a la administrador del club, para solicitar un traje de montar para Candy, él administrador le indicó a una de las empleadas que la atendiera, y la muchacha guió a Candy hasta un vestidor, donde le mostró los diferentes trajes. Candy eligió un traje que consistía en unos pantalones negros, una blusa blanca, con bordados de hilo dorado, y una chaqueta de color azul, por último se puso las botas, y como último detalle la empleada le proporcionó una boina, del mismo tono de la chaqueta.

Terry ya la esperaba a la orilla de la pista, él se había dado a la tarea de seleccionar un caballo para ella.

Él escogió una hermosa Yegua de color negro, llamada "Juno" justo como la diosa romana, Terry la ayudó a subir, y después dieron unas cuantas vueltas alrededor de la pista para que Candy adquiriera más confianza…

Luego se alistaron para la carrera, Juno era sumamente veloz, y Candy pudo sacar ventaja, rápidamente pero Terry era un jinete muy hábil y ganó la carrera…

Terminaron totalmente exhaustos, y hambrientos, así que decidieron ir a desayunar, no sin antes ir a la zona de los vestidores, a tomar una rápida ducha y cambiar sus ropas.

Llegaron al departamento de Terry, con el tiempo justo para que él se preparara para irse al teatro y Candy se disponía a ayudar a Terry a preparar sus cosas para el ensayo, mientras, tanto, Terry decidió ducharse nuevamente, Candy estaba concentrada, admirando el afiche de la obra ye imaginándose a ella misma vestida de Julieta, como en los días del colegio, había sido una fantástica idea por parte del abuelo William, regalarle ambos trajes… sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta…

Candy se apresuró a abrir, encontrándose con la imagen de Suana Marlowe, que descaradamente le sonrió.

-Buen día, he venido a recoger a Terry ¿está listo ya?

-Está tomando la ducha…

-Supongo que tú debes de ser Candy, dijo mirándola de manera despectiva.

-Sí yo soy Candy, dijo ella en tono serio.

-ya veo entonces dile que lo estoy esperando, creí que ya estaba listo nunca tarda más de diez minutos en estar listo…

-Candy la miró con perplejidad, sin poder sopesar lo que la chica le decía…

-¿Es que él no te lo ha dicho?

-¿decirme qué?

-Todos los días paso a recogerlo y vamos juntos a los ensayos…

Candy se quedó helada, Terry le había asegurado que no había nada entre Susana y él y sin embargo ella estaba parada en su puerta…

Candy le aseguró que le daría su recado… y entró en el apartamento

Susana sonrió en señal de victoria, era evidente que había logrado su cometido…

Candy entro tratando de contener las lágrimas, iba directo a avisarle a Terry del recado de Susana, cuando un pensamiento surgió en su mente:

"_Ella está mintiendo" le dijo la voz en su cabeza…_

Susana ya le había mentido una vez, en chicago, al decirle que Terry estaba descansando en el hotel, cuando en realidad él estaba buscándola desesperadamente, además le había prometido a Terry tenerle confianza, así que regresó a la puerta, y le dijo:

-Terry está muy ocupado ahora, dice que será mejor que te adelantes, él te alcanzará en cuanto esté listo…

Le sonrió, lo mejor que pudo, y le cerró la puerta sin darle la posibilidad de decir nada más.

Susana, tuvo que tragarse todo su coraje, y salió a toda prisa del edificio, esperando no ser vista por nadie, había entrado al edificio sin ser vista y debía salir de la misma manera, ya pensaría en una manera de molestar a Candy…

-Candy, aún tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, por la satisfacción de no haber caído en el juego de Susana. Cuando Terry apareció, casi listo para salir…

-¿De qué me perdí? ¿O es que acaso tengo algo gracioso en la cara?

-No, no es nada.

-Escuché que llamaron a la puerta…

-Oh sí, pero estaban equivocados, buscaban a alguien llamado Charles…

-Creo que ya debo irme, te veré después, espero que el ensayo no se demore…

-está bien, te veré después… dijo ella alzándose de puntitas para depositar un beso en la comisura de los labios de él.

Él volvió un poco el rostro, para lograr profundizar el beso.

Candy lo despidió desde la puerta esperando ya con ansia la hora en que volviera, había decidido no decirle nada acerca de Susana, porque sabía que él se enojaría y quizá la enfrentaría, y ella no quería ningún tipo de problemas…

Decidió que ese día se dedicaría a limpiar muy bien el apartamento, y quizá, hasta cocinara algo, pero antes, tenía que devolverle a la señora Sara todos los artículos de limpieza que le había dado la noche anterior.

Paty y Annie, llevaban casi cuatro horas de viaje, habían pasado ya varias localidades y una ciudad, pero no habían podido enviar un telegrama aún, querían avisarle a Candy que ya estaban camino a Florida, Paty estaba intranquila, tenía un mal presentimiento.

-¿Qué tienes Paty?

-No lo sé, tengo un mal presentimiento…

-Tranquilízate, ya verás que todo estará bien, llegaremos a Florida, entregaremos los documentos, y regresaremos a chicago.

-Nada malo pasará en nuestra ausencia.

-Es que estoy preocupada por Stear… temo que aún este pensando en unirse al ejército…

-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Te ha dicho algo?

-No, pero hubo algo en su manera de despedirse…

Los ojos de Paty empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas, e involuntariamente resbalaron por sus mejillas…

Annie la abrazó para tratar de consolarla, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir…

Hay Annie… dijo Paty sollozando.

-Ya verás que todo estará bien Paty, estoy segura de que entrará en razón y desistirá, se dará cuenta de que todo esto es una locura, además Archie está con él… dijo Annie tratando de sonar segura, para infundirle confianza a Paty, pero la verdad es que muy dentro de ella, no estaba segura de nada.

No sabía si Archie sería capaz de detenerlo, en caso de que finalmente decidiera enlistarse…

Y con esta preocupación sobre sus hombros, trató de mantenerse serena y alegre, para no perturbar a Paty y cumplir con la tarea de entregar los documentos a tiempo. Annie nunca había sentido, tanta responsabilidad en sus hombros, desde pequeñas, siempre había sido Candy la que se encargaba de solucionar sus problemas… más tarde, al ser adoptada, su madre se encargó de sobreprotegerla, haciendo de ella una niña insegura, tímida, e incapaz de resolver un problema, por el contrario, su padre le impulsaba a ser más independiente, a veces ella sentía que no llenaba las expectativas de su padre, que desde un principio había querido adoptar a Candy, al mismo tiempo se sentía culpable, por haber usurpado el lugar que debió haber pertenecido a su amiga, a veces deseaba volver el tiempo atrás y tomar otras decisiones…

La verdad es que Candy siempre había estado allí para resolver sus problemas, incluso había sido a causa de ella que Archie y ella estuvieran juntos. Annie se sintió avergonzada de sí misma, por ser incapaz de tomar el control de su vida… así que en ese momento se prometió a sí misma ser fuerte y enfrentar por si sola sus propios problemas.

En el teatro, el ensayo se desarrollaba con normalidad, se encontraban ensayando la escena del balcón, Eleonor se presentó en el ensayo sin previo aviso, y Terry la distinguió desde el escenario, en ese momento se alegró de verla, pues tenía que contarle acerca de la llegada de Candy… inmediatamente Terry se concentró en su papel

_Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido.  
Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?  
Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol.  
Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa,  
que está enferma y pálida de pena  
porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso.  
Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente.  
Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado  
que sólo llevan los bobos__¡Tírala!_

Susana, estaba por entrar en escena cuando Scott Hattaway, hermano, socio y codirector de la obra interrumpió el ensayo…

-No, no, no

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no te adelantes?

-Esa no es tu entrada Susana

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

Acaso no te das cuenta de que estamos a solo unos días del estreno de la obra…

-No tolerare un descuido más

-Le prometo que no volverá a suceder, dijo Susana…

-Pues más vale que así sea.

-Tómate unos minutos…

-No es necesario…

-¡He dicho que vallas! No estoy dispuesto a tolerar un error más.

Desde las butacas Karen observaba complacida, una y otra vez, Susana había cometido el mismo error.

-Karen, deja de estar sentada ahí y sustituye a Susana en esta escena…

Karen subió al escenario y tomó su lugar.

-¿Están listos chicos?

-Terry asintió y Karen sonrió en señal afirmativa…

Nuevamente las luces del escenario se apagaron…

_Se ríe de las heridas quien no las ha sufrido.  
Pero, alto. ¿Qué luz alumbra esa ventana?  
Es el oriente, y Julieta, el sol.  
Sal, bello sol, y mata a la luna envidiosa,  
que está enferma y pálida de pena  
porque tú, que la sirves, eres más hermoso.  
Si es tan envidiosa, no seas su sirviente.  
Su ropa de vestal es de un verde apagado  
que sólo llevan los bobos__¡Tírala!_

_¡Ah, es mi dama, es mi amor!  
¡Ojalá lo supiera!_

_Mueve los labios, mas no habla. No importa:  
hablan sus ojos; voy a responderles.  
¡Qué presuntuoso! No me habla a mí.  
Dos de las estrellas más hermosas del cielo  
tenían que ausentarse y han rogado a sus ojos  
que brillen en su puesto hasta que vuelvan.  
¿Y si ojos se cambiasen con estrellas?  
El fulgor de su mejilla les haría avergonzarse,  
como la luz del día a una lámpara; y sus ojos  
lucirían en el cielo tan brillantes  
que, al no haber noche, cantarían las aves.  
¡Ved cómo apoya la mejilla en la mano!  
¡Ah, quién fuera el guante de esa mano  
por tocarle la mejilla!_

Mientras tanto, Susana miraba con incredulidad la escena…

-¿Parece que al fin has logrado sacar de sus casillas al señor Scott? ¿No es así Susy?

Dijo una voz masculina que provenía desde las sombras.

-¿Qué haces aquí Francesco? Dijo Susana muy molesta.

-¿Te olvidas que yo también tomo parte en la obra?

-No todo se trata de ti y el arrogante ese, dijo mirando en dirección a Terry…

-Si sigues así, Karen terminará por arrebatarte el papel… parece ser que tiene bien memorizado el guión…

-cállate, dijo Susana haciendo una mueca y dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de Robert…

Francesco Galimberti, hacía el papel del "Conde Paris", pretendiente de Julieta, él había competido con Terry por el papel de Romeo, y se había sentido bastante frustrado por haber perdido, él joven italiano, había llegado hacía dos años a la compañía, a pesar de ser talentoso, se había visto opacado por Christopher Stuart, quien hacía la mayor parte de los protagónicos, y era considerado el actor más sobresaliente del grupo, hasta que abandonó la compañía para trabajar en otro teatro, que le ofrecía un salario más alto, Francesco pensó que esa sería su oportunidad de demostrar su talento, y de paso le sería útil para conquistar a Susana… pero justo cuando todo salía como él esperaba, había llegado un nuevo integrante, que había impresionado a los hermanos Hattaway y a Susana…

Desde entonces, Francesco hacía todo lo posible por hacerle saber a Terry, que por ningún motivo perdería ante él…

Para colmo, Terry resultó ser hijo de Eleonor Baker…

Lo cual le hacía doblemente amenazante, así que cada vez que podía se permitía soltar sus comentarios más mordaces dirigidos a Terry.

Pero ahora, descargar su frustración con Susana, quizá sería más divertido.

El ensayo terminó y uno a uno se fueron retirando los actores, hasta que solo quedaron Karen y Terry.

-Hola Karen… que buena actuación…

-Gracias, pero solo hago mi trabajo, dijo Karen haciendo muecas…

-¿Cómo ha estado tu día? ¿Eh? Dijo ella dándole un codazo…

-muy bien…

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?

-Está bien… solo ha sido el día más maravilloso…

-¿y dónde está ella?

-Bueno ella esta… en mi departamento.

Karen hizo una mueca de incredulidad… ¿Cómo? ¿Te has atrevido a llevarla allá?

-No es lo que tú crees… dijo Terry un poco avergonzado.

Terry le relató la situación que habían enfrentado y a Karen le pareció divertido…

-Creo que los visitaré uno de estos días…

La plática entre ellos estaba muy animada, hasta que uno de los actores informó a Karen que Scott y Robert, querían verle en su oficina…

Karen se despidió de Terry y se dirigió a la oficina, dejando a Terry y a Eleonor en el recinto a solas.

-¿Cómo estas hijo? Preguntó Eleonor

-Muy bien, de hecho estoy muy feliz…

-y ¿Se puede saber el motivo?

-Lo que sucede, es que Candy llegó ayer…

-Entonces, por qué no la has llevado a la casa…

-Es que primero quería enterarte…

-En ese caso, los invito a desayunar mañana…

-No puedes negarte, es tu día de descanso…

-Está bien, estaremos allí mañana.

Eleonor y Terry charlaron unos minutos más, y después ella se marcho en un carruaje y él hizo lo mismo…

No podía esperar más para volver al lado de su pecosa…

**...C****ontinuará...**


	7. Chapter 7

**HOLA CHICAS... UNA DISCULPA POR NO PUBLICAR AYER, TUVE UNOS PROBLEMITAS CON LA CONEXIÓN A INTERNET, PERO YA AL FIN SE SOLUCIONARON...**

**POR LO MISMO, ESTE CAPÍTULO QUEDO ALGO CORTO, ME BLOQUEE UN POCO Y YA NO SABÍA QUE ESCRIBIR, PROMETO QUE EL SIGUIENTE SERÁ MÁS LARGO...**

**LAS DEJO PARA QUE LEEAN...**

Albert, se encontraba haciendo el aseo del departamento cuando escuchó el llamado, grande fue su sorpresa cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Stear, de pie frente a él…

Lo saludó amablemente.

-Hola Stear, ¿qué te trae por aquí?

-yo… yo… solo quería saber si estabas bien…

Albert lo miró con extrañeza, hacía solo unas horas que había estado allí…

-¿ocurre algo?

-No, no, es nada…

-¿Por qué no pasas y me cuentas qué sucede?

Stear entró en la habitación, apenado.

Mientras Albert se dirigía a la cocina para traer una jarra de limonada recién preparada.

-¿Dime acaso has tenido algún problema con Paty?

-No, exactamente…

-Seré honesto, la razón por la que vine, es por qué necesito un consejo…

A pesar de su juventud, y de la pérdida de su memoria, Albert era un joven sabio y prudente, por lo que Stear no dudó en acudir a él, así como lo hacía Candy cuando algún problema la aquejaba.

-Se trata de tu deseo de ir a la guerra ¿no es así?, dijo Albert sin rodeos.

-Sí, admitió él.

-Sé que Candy y Paty te han pedido que me convenzas para no ir, pero…

-Candy y Paty, únicamente desean protegerte…

-No se qué hacer, yo… quiero mucho a Paty y no quiero hacerla sufrir, si me marcho es muy probable que no regrese con vida… pero al mismo tiempo deseo ir allá para luchar por una causa que creo justa…

-entonces haz lo que consideres correcto, para tu corazón…

-Entonces tú… no vas a tratar de impedir que me vaya…

Albert, se quedo pensativo y con el ceño fruncido, durante unos segundos que a Stear le parecieron eternos.

Como amigo de Candy, mi deber es pedirte que desistas… pero como amigo tuyo, lo único que puedo decirte es que eres tú él único con la capacidad para tomar esa decisión.

-Puede que yo no recuerde nada… pero estoy seguro de que cada persona, tiene un destino que seguir, y debe luchar por aquello que considera justo, y yo no soy quién para impedirte nada…

-Solo te pido que lo pienses muy bien y que no te precipites…

-Gracias Albert…

-Stear, antes de que te vayas, me gustaría confiarte algo…

-Por su puesto Albert…

-Yo… -Albert dudó, en hablar…

Yo… he recuperado casi por completo mi memoria…

-Me alegro mucho por ti amigo…

- Me gustaría pedirte que por favor no le digas a Candy, yo… aún no estoy seguro de cómo reaccionará, además en este momento ella…

No quiero arruinarlo…

-Te entiendo, y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

-Tengo que irme, dijo Stear…

-Espero que nos volvamos a ver… -dijo Albert… comprendiendo que la determinación de Stear era absoluta.

Ambos jóvenes se despidieron con un caluroso abrazo… Stear aún estaba dudando, pero conforme sopesaba las palabras de Albert, se sentía cada vez más seguro de su decisión…

Antes de volver a casa Stear dio un paseo más, pues quería tener unos minutos para reflexionar a solas y serenarse, no quería preocupar a nadie…

* * *

Annie y Paty, se encontraban cerca de Missouri, las chicas decidieron enviarle un telegrama a Candy para informarle que ya se encontraban camino a Florida…

Al llegar a la estación se les informó a los pasajeros que podían bajar a descansar mientras el tren era aseado y reabastecido de combustible...

tenían alrededor de tres horas antes de abordar nuevamente y partir.

Fue entonces que Paty y Annie fueron en busca de la oficina de telégrafos, caminaron por un largo rato por la ciudad, hasta que por fin encontraron una oficina de telégrafo, en cuanto entraron, se les acercó un empleado, para tomar el mensaje que deseaban enviar:

Annie escribió en una hoja de papel, que el empleado le ofreció.

_Querida Candy:_

En este momento nos encontramos cerca de Missouri, para cuando recibas este mensaje, probablemente estaremos más cerca de Florida, enviaremos noticias pronto.

Te quieren:

Paty y Annie

luego la entregaron al hombre, este se dirigió al telégrafo, y regresando unos minutos más tarde, les informó que su mensaje había sido enviado... ellas pagaron el servicio agradecieron la atención y salieron, se dirigieron nuevamente a la estación, donde comprarían algo de comer, antes de continuar el viaje...

a Annie le hacía ilusión ir a Florida, porque tenía ganas de pasear por la playa, sin embargo no se hacía muchas ilusiones, pues una parte de ella estaba preocupada por lo que harían si eran descubiertas, esperaba que el doctor en cuestión no notara su nulo conocimiento sobre medicina...

* * *

Candy pasó toda la tarde en el apartamento de Sara Smith, tal como se lo propuso, fue allí para entregarle sus artículos de limpieza, entonces se produjo una situación imprevista, la mujer sufrió un desmayo, y como buena enfermera Candy la examinó y la cuidó hasta que se recobró.

Cuando Sara recuperó la conciencia y vio a Candy cuidar de ella, le pareció estar observando a su propia hija.

-¿Se siente bien señora? -dijo Candy

-Si, ya estoy mucho mejor… gracias por cuidar de mí, no debiste molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia, es todo un gusto, y además es mi deber.

-¡Oh, sí! Ahora lo recuerdo, el joven, Terrence, dijo que eres enfermera ¿no es cierto?

-Si, así es…

Por un momento, la cara de Sara se descompuso…

-¿se siente usted bien?

-Sí, es solo que… la cara de la mujer denoto tristeza, mi hija… era enfermera.

Candy recordó entonces que cuando llegó, Sara le había dicho que la habitación pertenecía a su hija…

-¿Y dónde está ella?

-Ella murió…

Candy sintió pena por la mujer, le dirigió una mirada compasiva.

-Ella era enfermera… Un día, la enviaron a Somalia junto con una brigada de médicos para brindar ayuda a las personas, ella estaba muy orgullosa de su trabajo, pero allá contrajo tifoidea y murió durante el viaje de regreso…

-Lo siento…

-Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde eso…

Desde que su esposo e hija murieron, ella se pasaba todo el día trabajando duro para olvidar su dolor, ahora con la compañía de la muchacha, ella nuevamente se sentía con ánimos, Sara le contó su historia, desde cómo había conocido a su esposo, como se enamoraron, se casaron y las esperanzas que tenían de tener una gran familia, sin embargo, la economía del país, tras la guerra civil, había dejado devastado al país, haciendo prácticamente imposible para los jóvenes enamorados pensar en casarse.

Aún así Sara y Gerard, contrajeron matrimonio… ambos trabajaron muy duro y finalmente lograron salir de la dura crisis…

Diez años más tarde Gerard Smith, perdió la vida, a manos de unos delincuentes… al salir de su trabajo, Gerard fue atacado, él se negó a entregar sus pertenencias y forcejeo con los hombres, ero ellos estaban armados… uno de ellos enterró un cuchillo en su estomago, perforando uno de sus intestinos, y causando una hemorragia que ya hizo imposible salvar su vida.

Cuando Gerard murió Jane, su hija, tenía tan solo cinco años, ellos estaban llenos de felicidad… entonces Sara Smith, trabajo duro para salir adelante… antes de morir su esposo y ella habían ahorrado algo de dinero y poseían una casa de grandes proporciones, ella decidió vender la propiedad y mudarse a un pequeño apartamento donde solo eran ella y Jane, con el tiempo, compró el edificio donde vivía y se dedicó a alquilar las habitaciones restantes, eso le proporciono los suficientes recursos para vivir, sin tener que descuidar a su hija, más tarde, cuando Jane creció, decidió estudiar enfermería, Sara apoyo en todo momento a su hija y por un tiempo todo fue perfecto… pero una vez más la vida injusta le arrebató el tesoro que más quería…

Mientras le contaba su historia, Sara enseñaba a Candy algunas de sus recetas de cocina favoritas, pues Candy le había dicho que planeaba cocinar algo especial para Terry.

La tarde ya estaba avanzada cuando Candy regresó al departamento, preparó la cena e hizo la limpieza, después tomó una ducha y se cambió de ropa.

Estaba preparando los últimos detalles, cuando la puerta se abrió y Terry apareció enseguida.

-Terry, que bueno que has llegado –dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Siento haberme tardado, lo que sucede es que me entretuve un poco…

-Eleonor estuvo hoy en el ensayo…

-¿Pudiste Hablar con ella?

-Sí… de hecho quiere vernos mañana…

-¿Qué…?

-Ella nos ha invitado a desayunar en su casa mañana…

-¡Oh Dios!

-relájate, solo es un desayuno…

-Por cierto… ¡Qué bien huele!

-Lo que sucede es que he preparado la cena…

-Bueno… yo pensaba en invitarte a cenar fuera, y dar un paseo por la ciudad, pero parece que solo será el paseo…

Candy y Terry se dispusieron a cenar, en realidad las habilidades culinarias de Candy no eran muy buenas, pero con la ayuda de Sara, todo mejoró… a Terry no le importó demasiado que la comida no fuera después de todo tan deliciosa… pero se dispuso a comer lo que la pecosa había preparado… aunque no dejó pasar la oportunidad para jugarle bromas al respecto…

Como buen actor Terry fingió tener dolor de estómago…

Y Candy asustada, corrió a auxiliarlo, creyendo en la expresión de dolor que él hacía…

-Terry ¿Qué te sucede?

-Me duele mucho el estómago…

Candy se acercó a examinarlo, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la tomó en sus brazos y le hizo cosquillas…

Candy se molestó un poco por la broma, pero como no podía estar mucho tiempo molesta con él, pronto olvido la broma, esa noche Terry llevó a Candy a dar un paseo en faetón alrededor de Central park, la vista que ofrecía el parque por la noche era sumamente encantadora…

A Candy le encantó todo lo que observaba, la cuidad de Nueva York empezaba a volverse famosa por sus altos edificios… como la noche empezaba a caer, todo a su alrededor empezaba a iluminarse con sus luces de neón, y ofrecía una vista espectacular… Candy jamás había visto tantas luces, en chicago la vida era mucho más tranquila, además de que para ella la vida transcurría entre el hospital y sus amigos… ahora apenas podía creer todo lo que estaba viviendo al lado de Terry… En ocasiones ella creyó que quizá no volvería a verlo, después de aquel incidente en el san Pablo, y sin embargo, a pesar de todo ahí estaban… Candy estaba muy contenta, Sin embargo, había algo que inquietaba a Candy…

* * *

En el teatro, Karen se encontraba con rumbo a la oficina de los hermanos Hattaway.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada y llamó.

Tardaron algunos minutos para abrir, desde fuera Karen podía percibir claramente la voz de Susana, y comenzó a preguntarse porque la habían mandado a llamar…

En ese justo momento la puerta se abrió, revelando a Scott, Robert y Susana que permanecían en la habitación.

-Pasa por favor…

-Pero ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-¿Qué significa todo esto Robert?

-Dijo la inconfundible voz de Susana que acababa de entrar en la habitación.

Sin si quiera volver la cara para mirarla Karen permaneció con un gesto inescrutable…

-Bien ya que están las dos aquí, me gustaría explicarles el motivo por el que las hemos llamado.

-Dijo Robert.

-He notado que últimamente has estado sumamente distraída, -dijo mirando a Susana, tú sabes que hemos estado trabajando en esta producción durante mucho tiempo y lo último que queremos es que algo salga mal a causa de un error…

-Robert yo… te juro que no volveré a distraerme…

-Además no comprendo el motivo de traer aquí a Karen

-No me digas que…

-Vallamos al grano, dijo Scott desesperado interrumpiendo a Susana…

-Susana no ha estado dando el cien por ciento en esta obra, y como lo ha dicho Robert, no estamos dispuestos a echar a perder el trabajo de la compañía por esto, así que nos gustaría que audicionaran nuevamente para obtener el papel…

-¿Qué..? dijeron las dos chicas casi al mismo tiempo…

-Me están tomando el pelo dijo Karen.

Ninguno de los Hattaway respondió, y Karen comprendió que hablaban muy en serio, por lo que guardó silencio y se limitó a escuchar a Scott.

-Durante los días que faltan para el estreno de la obra, ustedes estarán ensayando para el papel de Julieta, y el último día de ensayo, exactamente en siete días, les informaremos quien se quedará con el papel finalmente. El resto del elenco trabajará de manera normal, como hemos venido haciéndolo. Alternaremos los ensayos, es decir, ambas tendrán el mismo número de ensayos con el elenco de la obra…

-Eso será siempre y cuando acepten el desafío, así que si están en desacuerdo, automáticamente el papel quedará en manos de quién acepte.

-Pero Robert… dijo Susana mirando al hombre de manera suplicante… ¡tú no puedes hacerme esto!

Pero Robert no dijo nada. Entonces miró al otro hombre…

¿Scott? ¿Tú tampoco dirás nada?

Scott le dirigió una mirada que la hizo callar sus protestas al instante… aunque no pudo evitar hacer una rabieta, Karen no desaprovecho el momento para decir…

-¿Debo entender entonces que estás rechazando el desafío Susy querida?

A Susana no le llevó más de un minuto componerse y decir.

-Claro que acepto el reto, y como siempre demostraré que soy mejor que tú…

-Karen le sonrió de manera burlona, y a la vez Robert y Scott se sonrieron el uno al otro, sabiendo que habían logrado su objetivo…

Al principio Robert no estaba de acuerdo con la descabellada idea de Scott de un posible cambio de protagonista, pero Scott, argumentó que si querían obtener un resultado grandioso, había que sacar lo mejor de cada una de las actrices y para lograrlo, lo mejor era hacerlas competir entre sí, la conocida rivalidad entre ellas, se encargaría del resto, y así el beneficio se reflejaría en todos los aspectos.

Tanto Karen como Susana abandonaron la oficina con la determinación de obtener el papel… ninguna de las dos desaprovecharía la oportunidad de demostrar su superioridad.

Karen se fue directamente a su departamento, tenía que sacar nuevamente el libreto, y repasarlo, no permitiría esa vez que su le escapara ningún detalle…

Susana por su parte, incapaz de dominar su rabia, fue a casa dónde su madre la esperaba, como todas las tardes con la cena lista. Pero esa noche Linda Marlowe desconocía lo que tendría que afrontar, en cuanto su hija llegara, como su única hija, Susana recibía todas las atenciones de ella y por su puesto esa noche sería para ella una dura tarea el calmar su ira, en ocasiones Linda pensaba que era demasiado complaciente con Susana y se proponía ser más firme con ella, pero Susana siempre terminaba haciendo su voluntad...

**continuará...**

**espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ojalá me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios, les agradezco sinceramente por leer y seguir esta historia...**


	8. Chapter 8

**HOLA CHICAS, AL FIN UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO, ESTE ES ESPECIALMENTE INTERESANTE PORQUE PRESENTA UN POCO DE PASADO QUE AYUDARÁ A ENTENDER PORQUE SUSANA ES TAN CAPRICHOSA...**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y SI NO ES ASÍ OJALÁ ME LO HAGAN SABER...**

Un día más… el tercero en su estancia en Nueva York...

Candy aún era temprano cuando abrió los ojos, incapaz de conciliar el sueño, se dispuso a tomar una ducha y arreglarse un poco, ese sería un día importante… visitarían a Eleonor Baker, la madre de Terry… los nervios se apoderaban de ella, ¿Qué pensaría Eleonor de ella? ¿Le agradaría?

Candy tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza que no fue consciente cuando llamaron a su puerta...

-¿Estás despierta ya tarzán pecosa?

-Mmmm… sí

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.

Terry entró en la habitación, sorprendido de encontrar una habitación muy ordenada…

-Buenos días tarzán, le saludó Terry al entrar…

-Buenos días respondió ella haciendo un mohín en señal de disgusto por el saludo de Terry.

Una amplia sonrisa apareció en los labios de él al ver el gesto gracioso de la chica, luego se acercó a ella y besó sus labios, Candy ya estaba acostumbrándose a esas muestras de afecto, al principio, se apenaba cada vez que el la besaba, o cada vez que él tomaba su mano cuando caminaban por la calle, pero había comprendido ya que lo único que importaba era disfrutar de su amor, mientras estuvieran juntos...

A decir verdad Candy no había pensado en lo que ocurriría después de transcurridos los días de su permiso, por supuesto, tenía claro que tenía que regresar a Chicago, tenía una responsabilidad que cumplir con el hospital, además tenía que comprobar que Albert estuviera bien, y aún no se olvidaba del loco deseo de Stear por irse a la guerra…

-¿En qué piensas?

-Eh, en nada, es solo que me preguntaba cómo están las cosas en Chicago, y cómo va el viaje de Annie y Paty…

-No te preocupes por ellas, seguramente estarán bien, ellas sabrán cuidarse, estoy seguro de que pronto recibirás noticias de ellas… por un momento Terry guardó silencio, me olvidaba, seguramente ellas pensarán que te has hospedado en algún hotel y seguramente no saben dónde comunicarse contigo…

Candy sonrió ampliamente…

-¿Hay algo que yo no sepa?

-Bueno… sí… lo que sucede es que antes de venir aquí, también pensamos en la manera en la que podríamos mantenernos comunicadas, y cómo no encontrábamos una manera, entonces yo… les di la dirección que aparecía en tus cartas.

Candy enrojeció y luego musitó.

–Espero que no te moleste.

Terry la miraba con diversión, le parecía tan linda cuando a causa de la vergüenza sus mejillas se teñían de rojo…

-Cómo crees que yo podría molestarme por eso, de hecho creo que ha sido una buena idea.

Candy levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, y la expresión que vio en ellos le confirmó que él estaba absolutamente dispuesto a cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentirse cómoda…

-Dime, ¿ya estás lista?... recuerda que tenemos un desayuno con mi madre…

-Este, mmm yo… sí.

-bien, entonces iré a preparar el coche, te esperare afuera…

Terry salió de la habitación para ir por sus llaves y encender el motor…

Candy tomó su bolso y comprobó su apariencia una vez más en el espejo, luego descendió por la escalera, esperaba ver a la señora Sara para desearle buen día y preguntarle si se encontraba bien, después de su desmayo del día anterior, sin embargo no había nadie en el corredor de la planta baja, y la puerta del departamento estaba cerrada, por lo que Candy supuso que aún se encontraba descansando.

Cuando Candy salió a la calle, Terry la esperaba, junto a la puerta del copiloto, le abrió la puerta y Candy se deslizó en el asiento.

Mientras más avanzaban Candy empezaba a sentir cada vez más nervios, Terry notó de inmediato su nerviosismo, pues no dejaba de jugar con sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en su regazo, y para darle confianza Terry tomó su mano y le dijo.

-No te preocupes Eleonor te adora.

Una vez más la muchacha se sonrojó, pues comprendía el significado de las palabras de Terry, entonces algunos recuerdos se agolparon en su mente…

Candy nunca tuvo oportunidad de hablar directamente con Eleonor, la primera y la última vez que la había visto, ella estaba destrozada por el rechazo de Terry…

Candy suspiró, pensando en todo lo que habían cambiado las cosas desde entonces…

Era sorprendente pensar que su primer encuentro con Eleonor había sido el parte aguas de su relación con Terry, pues a partir de ese momento se volvieron mucho más cercanos, y la línea entre la amistad y el amor, se había hecho más delgada, casi invisible. Aunque no fue hasta que Terry abandonó el colegio que Candy aceptó sus sentimientos hacia Terry, ahora vería una vez más a Eleonor, pero la situación hoy era totalmente distinta…

* * *

En otro lugar de Nueva York, Susana despertaba, la noche anterior había sido tan difícil, casi irreal, aún podía escuchar en su cabeza la conversación con los Hattaway… al menos hoy era su día de descanso y agradecía profundamente que así fuera, pues al menos eso le daría tiempo de serenarse y de fingir que todo estaba bien, cuando Robert anunciara los cambios que planeaba, sentía tanta vergüenza de sí misma, por darle la oportunidad a Karen de haberla humillado de esa manera, muchos pensamientos surgieron en su mente, los últimos días habían sido un verdadero infierno, desde que Candy apareció en su vida, las cosas iban de mal en peor, había tenido que ser testigo de las muestras de afecto que él le prodigó el primer día, y después la misma chiquilla que había conocido en Chicago y a la cuál había sido muy fácil engañar, la había humillado al demostrarle que no caería una vez más en ese truco y que no sería fácil apartarla de Terry. Pero lo que más rabia le daba es que todo parecía beneficiar a Karen, el hecho de haber traído aquí a la pequeña molestia la hacía acreedora de su absoluta confianza y ni siquiera podía pensar en utilizar la amistad entre Karen y Terry para molestar a Candy.

Con todas esas cosas en su cabeza nuevamente se hundió en el llanto y la desesperación como la noche anterior, lo que la dejo con un pésimo humor que recayó mayormente en su madre…

-Buenos días hija

-déjame sola, ¡no quiero ver a nadie!

-pero hija, llevas encerrada en tu cuarto mucho tiempo, déjame entrar…

-¡Te he dicho que no! ¡Vete!

-Está bien, será como tú quieras… si me necesitas estaré en la cocina…

Susana no respondió, y Linda acostumbrada al carácter de su hija, no insistió más dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, dónde prepararía empanadas de carne, ensalada de verduras y tarta de manzana, platillos favoritos de Susana.

Linda era aún una mujer muy joven, y poseía un carácter dulce, aunque carecía de determinación, por lo que era muy fácil de influenciar, desde muy joven se había sometido estrictamente a los deseos de sus padres, había sido enviada a una academia para señoritas, en Exeter, en Inglaterra, allí había aprendido todas las habilidades que una mujer podía aprender, antes de ser presentada ante la sociedad estadounidense, este punto era bastante importante sí la familia de la muchacha en cuestión tenía entre sus planes encontrar un esposo adecuado para sus hijas, por supuesto, para los padres de Linda, era de suma importancia que su hija pasase a formar parte de alguna de las familias más prominentes, sus padres habían elegido para ella a Jonathan Marlowe, un joven procedente de una buena familia que había pedido el debido permiso a los padres de ella para cortejarla. Jonathan se presentó como el perfecto candidato, sin embargo cargaba sobre sus hombros un oscuro pasado: tres años atrás había sido acusado por abuso sexual cometido en agravio de una muchacha que trabajaba como mucama en casa de sus padres, jamás pudo comprobarse nada, y de la muchacha en cuestión no volvió a saberse nada y el escándalo fue olvidado en poco tiempo. Los padres de él se vieron en la penosa necesidad de encubrirle para evitar el escándalo en el cual se verían envueltos si la gente se enteraba, así que proporcionaron su protección a la muchacha a cambio de guardar silencio, pero desde entonces los Marlowe prácticamente rompieron relación con su hijo.

Sabedor de la furia de sus padres Jonathan decidió comprometerse en matrimonio con una joven decente y de buena familia, para demostrar a sus padres su cambio, sabía que le perdonarían y olvidarían sus fechorías al verlo formar una familia.

Los padres de Linda ignoraban estos hechos, por lo que no dudaron en dar su consentimiento.

A Linda no le agradaba la idea de comprometerse en matrimonio con alguien que apenas conocía, sin embargo siguiendo los deseos de sus padres, se casó con Jonathan. El primer año de matrimonio transcurrió sin que Linda fuera capaz de darle a su esposo un heredero, ese año ella había tenido dos abortos, preocupado Jonathan, hizo que un médico atendiera su caso, el médico en cuestión, les recomendó no mantener relaciones sexuales frecuentes hasta estar seguros de que no había un embarazo de por medio. Al principio Jonathan se comportaba comprensivo y seguía al pie de la letra las instrucciones de su médico, debido a que deseaba tener un heredero pronto para asegurar que la fortuna de sus padres pasase a sus manos. Pero conforme pasaba el tiempo, y al no ver resultados, Jonathan cambió radicalmente y no tardó en mostrar su lado violento y cruel, sometiendo a su esposa a toda clase de humillaciones y maltratos, a pesar de todo lo sufrido Linda jamás se atrevió a decir una sola palabra a sus padres, pues representaría una deshonra para la familia. Jonathan, sabía mostrarse encantador cuando quería, y conocía la forma de hacer sucumbir la voluntad de su esposa. Y por supuesto, ante la familia de su esposa mostraba todos sus encantos, pero era inevitable y a pesar de que Linda solía mostrar su cara más alegre cuando sus padres los visitaban, era inevitable que ellos notarán cierta tristeza que empezaba a hacerles cuestionarse se habían hecho lo correcto al permitir ese matrimonio, para justificarse Jonathan solía decir que Linda se había vuelto enfermiza y que estaba deprimida por no lograr embarazarse.

Tristemente Linda se resignó a la vida que llevaba durante dos años más, cuando el matrimonio llegó a su tercer aniversario, Linda estaba decidida a dejarlo y afrontar las consecuencias que le acarreara, pero al descubrir su plan Jonathan la golpeó hasta hartarse, y acto seguido abusó de ella. Como resultado de ese abuso, irónicamente obtuvo su único embarazo productivo, por lo que Linda no se atrevió ya a abandonar a su esposo, Jonathan al enterarse del embarazo, la dejó tranquila, durante ese período, con la esperanza de finalmente tener un hijo.

Pero el día del parto, al enterarse que su esposa había dado a luz a una niña, en lugar de un varón, abandonó la casa negándose a ver a la criatura, él estaba hecho una furia, fue esa la última vez que Linda le vio con vida, pues aproximadamente un mes después, Linda se enteró de que su esposo había muerto a causa de una intoxicación alcohólica.

A pesar de todo lo que la mujer había soportado, amaba a esa criatura que, aunque no era producto del amor, era una parte de ella…

Cuando sus padres se enteraron de la repentina muerte de Jonathan, fueron al lado de su hija, ella por su puesto no fue capaz de confesarles la verdadera causa de la muerte de su esposo, así que dijo que Jonathan padecía una rara enfermedad del corazón y que eso es lo que había terminado con su vida, ella recibió todo el apoyo, por parte de sus padres y sus suegros, no dudaron en ofrecerle todo el apoyo.

Linda, ya más tranquila de saber que no volvería a sufrir a causa de su esposo, se dedicó a llenar de amor, cuidados y atenciones a su hija, aunado a esto, los abuelos de ella le concedían cada uno de sus deseos, jamás se le negaba nada, cuando decidió convertirse en actriz, y a pesar de ser algo que ni su madre, ni sus abuelos aprobaban, la dejaron hacer su voluntad, pagándole incluso clases particulares con los mejores profesores de arte dramático, así fue formándose en ella una personalidad caprichosa, voluble y manipuladora, similar a la de su padre. La diferencia entre ellos radicaba en que Susana jamás usaba la violencia, ella usaba su encanto natural, lo que la hacía un tanto más peligrosa, pues nadie se daba cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que se encontraban envueltos en su juego, y aún así no la culpaban por nada.

Esa era una de las razones por las que Susana detestaba a Karen, pues ella era la única que no había caído en su juego, además era tan buena actriz, que era también la única que había logrado arrebatarle algunos de los papeles que Susana había deseado representar, y ahora estaba en camino de lograrlo una vez más.

* * *

Por fin, después de muchas horas de viaje, Paty y Annie habían llegado a Florida, apenas llegando a la estación, Paty comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, le asustaba la idea de que el doctor Claise fuera similar al doctor Lenard, en repetidas ocasiones, Candy les había contado lo estricto que era él con todo su equipo, tanto médicos como enfermeras lo consideraban un jefe estricto y también reconocían en él a un gran observador, a Annie le preocupaba que fueran descubiertas, si él doctor Claise era la mitad de observador de lo que era el doctor Lenard, seguramente se daría cuenta de que ellas no tenían ni el más mínimo conocimiento de medicina y para nada lucían como unas enfermeras.

Se dirigieron al hospital donde se suponía que el doctor Claise trabajaba y en la recepción preguntaron por él...

-Buenas tardes, señorita, hemos venido desde Chicago para ver al doctor Claise, el director del hospital donde trabajamos nos envió a entregarle una documentación importante…

La mujer regordeta detrás del mostrador, las miró con impaciencia, y con una clara molestia en su voz les respondió:

-Lo siento, pero el doctor se encuentra de vacaciones…

-Pero señorita… es muy urgente.

La mujer no hizo el menor intento de querer ayudarlas e incluso pidió que se les sacara del hospital.

Desesperadas, las muchachas, buscaron una manera de entrar nuevamente el hospital, fallando tres veces más en sus intentos, hasta que uno de los intendentes del hospital se les acerco.

-Disculpen que me entrometa señoritas, pero he visto que están ustedes muy interesadas en obtener información acerca del doctor Claise.

-Así es señor, hemos venido desde muy lejos para verle… -dijo Annie.

-Quizá haya una manera…

-El director del hospital saldrá a comer aproximadamente en una hora, el acostumbra estacionar su automóvil en la parte trasera del hospital, si ustedes le alcanzan allá y le exponen su caso, quizá el les de la información que necesitan…

-¡esa es una excelente idea! ¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda señor! Exclamó Paty emocionada.

El hombre les sonrió y les indicó el camino que debían tomar.

Ambas chicas le agradecieron nuevamente y se despidieron.

Annie corrió con rumbo a la parte trasera del hospital olvidándose de sus refinados modales, Paty la siguió muy de cerca.

Tal y como se les había dicho, el doctor tardó en aparecer aproximadamente una hora, en cuanto se percató de la presencia de las jovencitas, inmediatamente se acercó a preguntar que se les ofrecía.

-¿Es usted el doctor Humble?

-Así es, ese soy yo, dijo el hombre con una amable sonrisa.

Peter Humble, era el director del hospital general de California.

Era un hombre de aproximadamente cuarenta y cinco años de edad, alto y de cabello oscuro, demasiado joven para lo que habían esperado las chicas, pero a pesar de su juventud había sido nombrado director por su habilidad para resolver conflictos, así como su experiencia profesional. Hacía tan solo tres meses que había regresado de Europa, después de estar sirviendo como médico en el frente. Los horrores de los que había sido testigo eran indescriptibles, sin embargo conservaba su calidez y sencillez para con las personas.

Paty y Annie se sorprendieron enormemente de encontrar a un hombre tan amable, esperaban encontrarse con un hombre cascarrabias que las echara de nueva cuenta del hospital.

-Disculpe que lo molestemos así… dijo Paty

Entonces Annie tomó la palabra.

-Estamos aquí para entregar unos documentos que el director del hospital Santa Juana en Chicago nos envió a entregar al doctor Claise, desgraciadamente la señorita de la recepción nos informó que se encuentra de vacaciones…

Paty continuó…

Nosotras esperábamos que se nos pudiera dar alguna información sobre dónde encontrar al doctor…

-Se trata de un asunto de suma urgencia.

Peter las miró con simpatía, se quedó pensando por algunos minutos y finalmente dijo:

-¿son ustedes enfermeras?

-Así es señor, respondieron las chicas, al mismo tiempo, esperando que les creyera y que no les cuestionara acerca de nada más…

-Vayamos a mi oficina, en el archivo debe aparecer la dirección del doctor, espero que no haya salido de casa, normalmente él nunca sale de viaje, pero he escuchado que tiene una sobrina que es actriz y participará en una obra muy importante en Broadway.

Paty y Annie se miraron sorprendidas por la información que obtuvieron y no pudieron evitar preguntarse qué es lo que Candy estaría haciendo en ese momento...

* * *

Terry y Candy llegaron finalmente a la casa de Eleonor, Candy se impacto al ver la enorme mansión que tenía delante suyo y se intimidó un poco... se aferró al brazo que Terry le ofreció.

-Vamos pecosa tranquilízate…

-Es que no puedo…

-Vamos, por supuesto que puedes, estoy seguro que Eleonor y tú se llevarán muy bien, ella tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

Al escuchar las palabras de su novio, Candy suspiró, y avanzó por el sendero que llevaba a la mansión.

No fue necesario llamar a la puerta, pues antes de que llegaran ahí, una mucama ya les esperaba.

-Jóven Terry que gusto verle por aquí y buenos días para usted también señorita, dijo la mujer ofreciendo una sonrisa a Candy.

-Buen día Esther, dijo Terry.

-La señora les espera en la sala dijo Esther, mientras tomaba los abrigos de los chicos.

-Gracias dijo Terry y Candy sonrió a la mujer en señal de agradecimiento.

Si la casa era impresionante por fuera, por dentro lo era mucho más…

La mansión elegantemente decorada, contaba con un vestíbulo, una sala de espera, sala principal, cocina, comedor, biblioteca, y un pequeño salón de baile en la planta baja, las habitaciones se encontraban en la parte de arriba, la casa contaba con siete dormitorios, cada uno con su baño, un cuarto de costura que no era muy utilizado, una terraza con vista al jardín, donde Eleonor solía tomar el té.

Terry condujo a Candy a través de la casa, hasta llegar a la sala principal, la muchacha pudo apreciar diversas obras de arte, muchas de ellas relacionadas con el teatro por toda la casa.

Apenas hubieron entrado en la sala, Eleonor se puso de pie para recibirlos.

-Buenos días mamá

-Al fin están aquí…

-Creo que ya conoces a Candy… -dijo Terry

-Claro que sí como olvidarla…

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí Candy, -le dijo Eleonor mientras la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-No sabes cuánto esperábamos tú visita… bueno especialmente Terry…

Un leve sonrojo coloreo las mejillas del muchacho, que no se atrevió a desmentir las palabras de su madre.

-Terry me ha dicho que te concedieron un permiso para estar aquí varios días ¿no es así?

-Sí así es…

-Eso es bastante bueno, así aprovecharemos tu estancia para convivir y conocernos mejor…

-Se me ocurre que hasta podríamos organizar una pequeña reunión para celebrar tu llegada. –dijo Eleonor muy contenta.

-No, no es necesario, que se tome todas esas molestias…

-Oh, no, no es ninguna molestia, es lo menos que podemos hacer para que te sientas cómoda y bienvenida.

Lo que Eleonor hubiera querido decir, es que planeaba organizar la reunión para que sus amistades conocieran a su futura hija, pero como no quiso estropear los planes que Terry tenía, decidió callar sus motivos.

Desde el momento en que Eleonor se enteró de la presencia de Candy y de su noviazgo, ya formal con su hijo, Eleonor empezó mentalmente a planear una boda, pues a pesar de ser una dama callada, refinada y muy meticulosa en lo referente a su vida privada, le emocionaba demasiado estar al lado de su hijo en esa etapa tan maravillosa de su vida, y estaba dispuesta a darle su apoyo incondicional, cosa que se le había negado en el pasado.

-Pero pasemos al comedor, ya deben tener hambre, sinceramente yo si estoy hambrienta, he estado esperándolos por mucho tiempo y…

-mamá, pero si es temprano… dijo Terry.

-lo sé, lo sé, es solo que me entusiasmaba la idea de que vinieran aquí.

Esther entró en la habitación, para informar que el desayuno estaba servido. La mujer tenía ya trabajando al menos veinte años con Eleonor, era la ama de llaves y la confidente de Eleonor, además de haber sido quien cuido de ella durante su embarazo, y quien por su puesto había cuidado de Terry cuando bebé, Esther había demostrado ser de absoluta confianza y era muy leal a su señora, así que cuando esta entró a anunciar el desayuno, Eleonor no vaciló en presentar a Candy.

-Esther, me gustaría que conocieras a una persona…

La mujer se acercó.

-Ella es Candy es…

Entonces Terry le interrumpió.

Ella es mi novia, dijo él un tanto avergonzado por su falta de tacto al no haberla presentado desde que entraron, pero Terry estaba tan emocionado que no reparo en ese aspecto.

Esther le sonrió amistosamente a Candy y le dijo.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita.

-El gusto es mío –dijo Candy

A Esther le impactó un poco la noticia, pero lo supo desde el momento en que los jóvenes pusieron un pie en la casa, a ella no le pasaba desapercibida la manera en que Terry tomaba la mano de ella, ni la forma en que la miraba, la muchacha también daba señales de estar muy enamorada del joven, pues en sus ojos podía percibirse una chispa muy especial cada vez que lo miraba, y la forma en que se aferraba a su mano…

Al igual que Eleonor, Esther también estaba muy contenta con esta noticia que traía mucha alegría a la casa después de tanto tiempo.

El desayuno transcurrió entre charlas alegres y los planes de Eleonor para llevar a cabo la reunión de bienvenida para Candy.

Después del desayuno, Eleonor propuso a Terry llevar a Candy a dar un paseo por el puerto, que a pesar de que últimamente había sido utilizado para fines militares, aún se conservaba un área para los visitantes, en la que podía disfrutarse de una vista excepcional, además de que se ofrecían paseos en bote, también se podía subir hasta el mirador que se encontraba en la cima de la mismísima estatua de la libertad, los muchachos insistieron en que Eleonor los acompañara, ella se negaba porque prefería darles un poco de privacidad, pero ellos insistieron. A Candy le entusiasmó mucho la idea de contar con la compañía de Eleonor, por lo que ella aceptó con agrado, y entonces se dispusieron a partir.

Cuando llegaron al puerto, Terry propuso hacer el recorrido en bote, pero Eleonor se negó a ir con ellos alegando que le daba mareo.

-Vayan ustedes, yo los esperaré aquí en la orilla. –dijo Eleonor.

Recorrer ese muelle significó para ella rememorar los momentos más amargos de su vida, pues fue precisamente allí donde vio con impotencia como Richard se llevaba a Terry cuando apenas era un pequeño de cuatro años…

Eleonor jamás había dado detalles a Terry sobre su relación con Richard, ella aún sentía dolor al recordar la forma en la que Terry le fue arrebatado…

Cuando Eleonor conoció a Richard, ella apenas estaba comenzando su carrera como actriz, con su innegable talento empezó a ganar varios papeles protagónicos en diferentes obras, Richard, un joven rebelde que no toleraba que su padre le impusiera su voluntad, había viajado a Nueva York con la esperanza de forjarse un futuro diferente, una noche, acudió al teatro y después de ver actuar a la bella Eleonor quedó completamente enamorado, hizo todo lo posible por conocerla, hasta que finalmente ella acepto salir con él.

Como Richard era un joven muy apuesto Eleonor no tardo en enamorarse también de él, estaba dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier obstáculo que tuvieran enfrente. Cuando Richard le propuso viajar a Escocia, ella no lo dudó a pesar de que su reputación estuviera en medio.

Fue durante ese viaje que Terry fue concebido, en ese momento todo era perfecto, Richard y Eleonor se amaban y esperaban a su primer hijo… nada más podían pedir para ser felices… Durante el tiempo en que estuvieron juntos, Eleonor y Richard vivieron en Inglaterra hasta poco después del nacimiento de Terry, después por causa de la carrera de Eleonor se trasladaron a Nueva York, siendo este el lugar donde Terry pasaría sus dos primeros años de vida, poco después Richard recibió una carta, donde su padre le decía que debía regresar a Inglaterra para tomar sus responsabilidades como heredero de la familia, Richard se negó a sabiendas de que su padre jamás aceptaría a Eleonor, pero el padre de Richard supo persuadirlo, además de prometerle un buen futuro para Terry si lo llevaba de vuelta con él. La presión de su familia y la ansiedad por riqueza y poder llevaron a Richard a actuar de mala manera abandonando a Eleonor cuando ella se encontraba de gira, y llevándose consigo a Terry.

Para no levantar sospechas Richard llevó a Terry a vivir a un pequeño pueblo cerca del puerto, por espacio de seis meses, lapso en el que el pequeño Terry olvidó casi por completo a su madre.

Durante todos esos angustiosos meses Eleonor se dedicó a buscar pistas sobre el paradero de Terry, aunque aún amaba a Richard, estaba dolida por su traición y en ese momento lo único que deseaba era recuperar a su hijo, cuando finalmente logro dar con su paradero, fue demasiado tarde, pues ellos se habían embarcado ya, con rumbo a Inglaterra.

Eleonor pensó en ir tras ellos y reclamar a su hijo, pero por mucho que se le partiera el corazón comprendió que con ella Terry jamás tendría una familia respetable, y que sería señalado por la sociedad, por ese motivo Eleonor renunció a su derecho de madre, muchos años pasaron sin que ella supiera acerca de su hijo, hasta que una mañana leyó en el periódico acerca del nacimiento del tercer hijo del duque con su actual esposa, en él se daba a conocer que la familia ocuparía de manera oficial el castillo que poseían en Londres, por lo que Eleonor no vaciló en escribir una carta a Richard, donde lejos de reprocharle sus bajas acciones le suplicaba por noticias de Terry, el duque le había prometido dar sus cartas al muchacho, sin embargo más tarde se enteraría de que sus cartas nunca llegaron a sus manos.

Recordar dichos momentos causaba a Eleonor un gran pesar, no obstante, ella al ser una mujer bondadosa, había decidido perdonar de corazón a Richard y ser feliz con la nueva oportunidad que la vida le brindaba de estar al lado de su hijo…

Candy y Terry disfrutaban de su agradable paseo, de vez en cuando Terry aprovechaba para robar un beso a su linda novia, le encantaba que Candy se sonrojara al creer que Eleonor los observaría, aún así Candy disfrutaba de los momentos compartidos con su amado y en el fondo de su corazón agradecía la dicha de estar a su lado. La pareja de enamorados no se separó un solo momento, a Eleonor le causaba mucha alegría y a la vez mucha ternura ver a ese par, el cambio que Terry había experimentado desde que conoció a Candy, había sido radical, ahora era el joven noble, amable y cariñoso que ella siempre quiso que fuera, Eleonor estaba segura de que en su corazón no habían ya resentimientos, ni siquiera en contra de Richard, el amor ahora llenaba su vida.

Después de varias horas de paseo, Regresaron a la casa de Eleonor, donde pasaron el resto de la tarde, ya casi entrada la noche, los chicos se despidieron con la promesa de regresar pronto…

Al regresar al edificio, Candy y Terry siguieron la rutina que hasta entonces habían llevado y se quedaron conversando durante un largo rato en el sofá, frente a la chimenea donde Terry había ya encendido el fuego, pues debido a que el invierno se acercaba cada vez era más difícil mantener cálida la habitación, mientras charlaban Terry abrazaba a Candy y ella apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho, se sentía bastante cómoda al estar así con él, era como estar en casa, supo en ese momento que realmente había encontrado su sitio, que pertenecía a aquellos brazos fuertes que la sostenían, cuando el sueño se hizo presente, Candy se despidió y Terry la acompañó como los dos anteriores días a su habitación. Anhelando el momento en que finalmente no tendría que despedirla cada noche…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ... AGRADEZCO MUCHO LOS COMENTARIOS EN EL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO Y TAMBIÉN A QUIENES SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA O LA HAN PUESTO EN SUS ALERTAS, EN VERDAD TODO ESO ES UNA GRAN MOTIVACIÓN PARA CONTINUAR, NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**HOLA CHICAS, AQUÍ ESTÁ UN CAPÍTULO NUEVO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, ESTÉ CAPÍTULO ESTA DEDICADO A LIZ CARTER Y A BLANCHE GRANDCHESTER QUE TAN AMABLEMENTE DEJARON SU COMENTARIO EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR...**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Después de su entrevista con el doctor Huble, Paty y Annie fueron rumbo a la dirección que él les había proporcionado amablemente, la casa a la que llegaron las sorprendió por completo, se notaba sin lugar a dudas que James Claise, era un hombre bastante prospero, la casa se alzaba enorme ante las chicas, con timidez Annie se atrevió a llamar a la puerta, una empleada doméstica les atendió, sin embargo no tuvieron éxito, el doctor Claise había salido a atender una emergencia y no se sabía a qué hora regresaría, por lo que se les sugirió regresar a la mañana siguiente.

Un tanto decepcionadas las chicas salieron de la propiedad, pero como a fin de cuentas nada impediría que esperaran hasta la mañana siguiente, decidieron dar un paseo por la playa, las personas paseaban alegremente, se zambullían en el agua, o construían castillos sobre la arena. El calor era abrasador, nunca antes habían estado en la costa, para mitigar el calor Paty compró paletas de hielo, luego de una agradable estancia, las muchachas fueron en busca de una hotel, donde esperaban encontrar una habitación confortable, no era necesario hacer un gasto excesivo debido a que solo permanecerían una sola noche, después de entregar los documentos, regresarían inmediatamente a Chicago, los malos presentimientos no habían abandonado a Paty y estaba ansiosa por regresar y cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien…

En Nueva York, Terry ya se encontraba en el ensayo, Robert les había informado que ese día el ensayo sería a media mañana, así que después de tomar la ducha y desayunar al lado de su pequeña pecosa, había ido directo al teatro…

Empezarían por ensayar el acto primero.

Romeo: ¿Por qué, si pintan ciego al amor, sabe escoger tan raras sendas a su albedrío?

Benvolio: ¿En dónde comeremos hoy? ¡Válgame Dios! Cuéntame lo que ha sucedido. Sin embargo no, ya estoy enterado. Hemos hallado el amor junto al odio; amor discrepante, odio amante; rara confusión de la naturaleza, caos sin forma, materia grave a la vez que ligera, fuerte y débil, humo y plomo, fuego helado, salud que fenece, sueño que vela, esencia misteriosa. No puedo habituarme a tal amor ¿Te ries? ¡Vive Dios! ... De ninguna manera, primo. No me río, al contrario, lloro.

Romeo: ¿De qué, alma bondadosa?

Benvolio: De tu consternación.

Romeo: Es prenda del amor. Empeora el peso de mi tristeza al saber que tú de igual forma la sientes. Amor es fuego lanzado por el aura de un suspiro; fuego que arde y brilla en los ojos del amante. O más bien es torrente desbordado que las lágrimas aumentan. ¿Qué más puedo decir de él? Diré que es locura sabia, que emponzoña, dulzura embriagadora. Has adivinado, Estoy enamorado de una bella mujer.

Benvolio: ¿Y es fácil dar en ese blanco tan bello?

Romeo: Inútiles serían mis tiros, porque ella, poseedora de un gran abolengo como _Diana la cazadora_, esquivará todas las pueriles flechas del rapaz alado. Su pudor le sirve de armadura. Escapa de las palabras de amor, elude el encuentro de otros ojos, no la vence el oro. Es rica, porque es bella. Pobre, porque cuando muera, únicamente quedarán restos de su perfección soberana.

Benvolio: ¿Está unida a Dios por algún voto de castidad?

Romeo: No es ahorro el suyo, es despilfarro, porque oculta miserablemente su hermosura, y priva de ella al mundo. Es tan discreta y tan bella, que no debiera regocijarse en mi martirio, sin embargo odia el amor, y ese voto es la causa de mi muerte.

Benvolio: Ya no pienses en ella.

Romeo: Muéstrame cómo se debe dejar de pensar.

Benvolio: Hazte libre. Contempla a otras.

Romeo: De esa manera resplandecerá más y más su belleza. Con el negro antifaz sobresale más la blancura de la tez. Nunca olvida el don de la vista quien una vez la perdió. La hermosura de una dama medianamente bella únicamente sería un libro dónde leer, que era mayor la perfección de mi amada. ¡Adiós! No sabes enseñarme a olvidar.

Benvolio: Me comprometo a destruir tu parecer.

El primer acto había terminado e inmediatamente la voz de Robert interrumpió a los actores que se disponían a seguir ensayando.

-Muy bien, reúnanse todos en el escenario, dijo Robert.

Todos los actores obedecieron y se reunieron al instante.

-Tengo algunos asuntos que comunicarles…

Pero antes les diré que estoy muy complacido por su trabajo, realmente lo han hecho muy bien todos.

Cuando apenas hubo dicho esto, Scott apareció en escena, junto con Karen, todos los actores incluido Terry miraron con curiosidad.

-Ve a reunirte con los demás, dijo Scott a Karen, la chica inmediatamente subió al escenario y tomo un lugar junto a Terry.

Susana les observaba desde el otro extremo del escenario, tratando de controlar sus emociones sabiendo lo que Robert tenía que decir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? –le preguntó él en voz baja

-Es una larga historia, ya lo comprenderás…

Terry ya no preguntó más y se limitó a escuchar lo que los Hattaway tenían para decir…

-en primer lugar me gustaría darles a conocer que debido a que Frederick Vallerant, drector de la compañía Wilde, planea estrenar su nueva obra el mismo día que la nuestra, con el claro objetivo de acaparar a nuestro público, por ello Scott y yo hemos decidido adelantar el estreno de la obra dos días…

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, todos los actores se preguntaban el por qué de la decisión de los Hattaway.

-¡Silencio! Por favor, la razón por la que hemos decidido hacer esto es debido a que Vallerant espera hacer fracasar el estreno de nuestra obra obsequiando muchas de las entradas para el estreno de su obra, sin embargo, nosotros no podemos permitirnos eso, la compañía depende directamente de la venta de las localidades, Vallerant ya ha empezado a distribuido las entradas y ha anunciado ya oficialmente ante los medios periodísticos el estreno, por lo que al adelantarnos, impediremos que nos arruine.

Los murmullos continuaron, pero esta vez los actores mostraron aprobación ante la medida, pues muchos de ellos dependían totalmente de su salario como actores y no podían permitirse disminuir sus ingresos.

Scott, tomo esta vez la palabra, -hay un par de asuntos más que tratar, mañana celebraremos una reunión social, para presentar oficialmente el estreno de la obra, allí también se hablará por primera vez ante la prensa de un acontecimiento que causará revuelo entre el público, y del cual están ustedes a punto de enterarse.

Uno de los actores interrumpió a Sctott y preguntó:

-¿Podremos llevar a la reunión a algún acompañante? O ¿será solo para los integrantes de la compañía?

-Scott frunció el ceño y respondió: únicamente será para los actores.

Una vez más las protestas se escucharon, esta vez fueron más fuertes, los actores estaban descontentos debido a que casi nunca se les permitía acudir a las reuniones acompañados…

Por primera vez Terry agradeció las protestas y estuvo tentado a unirse, pero permaneció callado, evidentemente en conflicto consigo mismo, mientras Karen lo miraba de manera divertida.

Compadecida, Karen se unió a las peticiones de los actores que pedían que se les permitiera asistir acompañados.

La voz de Susana se alzó pidiendo que las protestas fueran desechadas, alegando que únicamente los actores debían asistir.

¡Silencio! ¡Basta de todo este alboroto!, Una vez más Robert utilizo su potente voz para llamarlos al orden.

Al instante todos guardaron silencio y regresaron a ocupar sus lugares en el improvisado medio círculo que habían formado.

Robert se paseo por unos minutos por el escenario masajeando sus sienes…

Cuando finalmente se detuvo, volvió sus pasos para colocarse frente a ellos.

-Está bien, se les permitirá acudir acompañados, con la condición de que guarden la compostura, no deberán hacer ningún tipo de comentarios ni entrevistas a la prensa que den lugar a especulaciones, mientras decía esto miró a Susana a Terry y a Karen, en especial, ustedes tres.

-ninguno de ellos hizo comentario alguno acerca de lo que Robert acababa de decir, Terry se mantuvo impasible, sin mostrar emoción alguna, pero por dentro se encontraba bastante emocionado, pues sabía exactamente quién sería su acompañante.

Scott miró a Robert de manera despectiva, como si le recriminara lo que acababa de hacer, estaba visiblemente molesto, por lo que no se sintió capaz de continuar con lo que debía anunciar.

Se dirigió al grupo de actores.

-Tomen un descanso de media hora, después nos volveremos a reunir nuevamente.

-Terry y Karen se dirigían a la salida, cuando Karen fue interceptada por un grupo de personas que la aclamaban.

Incapaz de negarse a atender a sus fans, se rezago, y Terry se despidió de ella.

Terry decidió ir a pasear por los alrededores, mientras esperaba el tiempo estipulado por Robert.

Sin pensarlo caminó hasta Manhattan, las calles estaban llenas de gente, algunos caminaban tranquilamente por las calles, otros iban a tanta prisa que ni siquiera se detenían a mirar por donde caminaban, las mujeres entraban y salían de los almacenes, siempre obsesionadas por conseguir accesorios y cosas que Terry consideraba una inutilidad, sin embargo al volver el rostro hacia uno de los aparadores de una pequeña joyería situada en medio de la calle, un objeto llamó poderosamente su atención…

Sin pensarlo, entró y pidió a una de las empleadas que le mostrara la delicada joya.

La empleada obedeció al instante, colocando ante los ojos del joven un hermoso collar de delicadas cuentas de jade, que inmediatamente le recordaron el color de los ojos de su amada pecosa, la mujer le mostró los pendientes que venían con el collar y que hacían perfecto juego.

Terry dio su aprobación y se dispuso a pagar la cuenta.

Contento por su compra, y unos minutos antes de lo estipulado, Terry regresó al teatro, encontrándose con Karen que se encontraba en la sala de espera del teatro.

-Hey Terry ¿Qué tal estuvo tu paseo?

-Fue magnífico…

-¿y tus admiradores?

-bueno, ya sabes cómo es esto…

-Oye. Cuéntame como han ido las cosas con Candy.

Terry sonrió, y entonces no hubo necesidad de explicaciones, con ese gesto Karen supo que Terry estaba feliz.

-Muy bien, ayer desayunamos con mi madre…

-Oh que bien… ¿y cómo lo tomo tú madre?

-excelente, a decir verdad, ella y Candy ya se conocían…

-Creo que eso facilita las cosas muchísimo.

Karen guardó silencio un momento y después le preguntó

-¿Y… cuando piensas preguntárselo?

Terry la miró con un poco de desconcierto, no pensó que Karen fuera tan directa, pero de cualquier forma ella era su mejor amiga.

-Será la noche de estreno de la obra…

-Eso será demasiado pronto, sobre todo con el anuncio de Robert…

-Uhmmm sí… pero no modificaré mis planes, no quiero dejarla ir, sin al menos habérselo preguntado, se que ella querrá regresar a chicago, pero tengo intenciones de que lo haga como mi prometida….

-Me parece que eso será lo mejor…

-¿qué piensas sobre la reunión de mañana? Supongo que estarás ansioso por regresar a casa y contarle…

-Sí, de hecho le he comprado un regalo…

-¿Ah sí?

Terry sacó el estuche que guardaba en su saco y le mostró el collar y los pendientes…

-Son bellísimos…

-Pero me parece que estás olvidando algunos detalles….

-¿A qué te refieres?

-bueno, no pensarás que Candy puede asistir a la reunión sin un vestido nuevo ¿o sí?

Terry guardó silencio, sabiendo que Karen tenía razón…

-Es verdad… pero… yo… no…

Karen rió al ver la cara tan graciosa que puso Terry ante la observación…

-Tranquilízate, deja que yo me encargue de eso, saliendo del teatro iremos a tu departamento y Candy y yo saldremos de compras, mientras, tú puedes quedarte a preparar la comida…

Terry rió sarcásticamente y le dijo, -no hay nada de malo en que yo me encargue del vestido, no creo tener mal gusto…

-lo sé, pero no es propio de los caballeros… además ya te había dicho que quiero que Candy me vea como a su amiga…

-Está bien tú ganas, dijo Terry de mala gana, no porque le desagradara el ofrecimiento de Karen, sino porque eso significaba que se vería privado de la compañía de su dulce pecosa por varias horas.

La conversación estaba bastante amena, cuando Susana apareció en la sala, informándoles que Robert los esperaba ya en el escenario…

Susana se mostró indiferente, ante todo lo que había podido escuchar de la conversación, pero muy en el fondo estaba que hervía de rabia.

Uno a uno los actores nuevamente fueron reuniéndose en el escenario, el último en llegar fue Francesco, pero cuando todos estuvieron allí, Scott les pidió que prestaran atención a lo que tenían que decirles, que era el anuncio más importante del día.

-Bien, ahora solo queda un anuncio más que hacer…

-Robert y yo hemos decidido alternar el personaje de Julieta entre Karen y Susana…

Se hizo un silencio casi sepulcral entre los actores, e inmediatamente todos volvieron sus miradas hacia Susana, quien tratando de aliviar la tensión desvió la mirada y se mantuvo impacible durante el tiempo que duró el escrutinio.

Era insólito lo que sucedía en el teatro, faltando tan solo tres días para el estreno, ningún director en su sano juicio se permitiría semejante cambio…

Cuando al fin salieron de su asombro, Francesco se atrevió a preguntar con un tono cargado de malicia el motivo de la decisión de Robert.

-Sólo puedo decirles que el motivo es enteramente profesional, Karen ha demostrado ser bastante capaz y no creo que exista problema alguno para que interprete el papel.

-¿Se alternara el papel, durante la obra? Preguntó una actriz…

-No, pasado mañana se dará a conocer quién interpretará el papel…

Una vez más los actores empezaron murmurar y las especulaciones no se hicieron esperar.

-Eso es todo por hoy, pueden retirarse, mañana el ensayo será a las diez de la mañana, y luego tendrán la tarde libre para preparase para le reunión. –dijo Scott.

Al acto los actores rompieron filas y se dirigieron a la salida, sin dejar de comentar lo sucedido, incluso se formaron varios grupos que daban diferentes puntos de vista, algunos decían que era una locura, otros avalaron los cambios y algunos más se atrevieron a asegurar que Karen debía haber obtenido el papel desde un principio.

Entre todos los murmullos y las miradas especulativas Susana abandonó el teatro, sin responder al sin fin de preguntas que sus compañeros le hacían, en un intento por descargar tanta frustración guardada en su contra, Francesco le corto el paso.

-Finalmente sucedió… ¿no?, ¿Qué crees que siga ahora?... Qué Karen se quede con el protagónico ó que Terrence y ella confirmen que tienen una relación… luego señalándole la salida, le obligó a mirar el justo momento en que Karen y Terry abandonaban el lugar juntos, aunque Susana sabía perfectamente que entre ellos no había nada, no pudo evitar sentirse celosa… los ojos empezaban a llenársele de lágrimas y Francesco esbozó una leve sonrisa en señal de triunfo.

Susana lo empujó y salió a toda prisa, luchando porque las lágrimas no hicieran su aparición.

Francesco la miró partir, y su sonrisa desapareció inmediatamente, pues a pesar de todo él aún sentía algo por la muchacha, pero cansado de sus desplantes decidió que lo mejor era olvidarse por completo de ella, no sin antes devolverle un poco de lo que ella lo había hecho sufrir.

Él sabía perfectamente que esa no era la forma de comportarse, un caballero jamás emplearía las bajezas que él, nunca se atrevería a humillar a una mujer de esa manera, pero ella lo sacaba completamente de sus casillas, y lo volvía totalmente irracional.

Karen y Terry se dirigieron al apartamento, donde Candy había estado preparando algo de comer, según lo que Terry le había dicho por la mañana, el ensayo terminaría temprano y entonces tendrían la tarde para ellos.

Escucho los pasos que se acercaban y Candy supo que Terry había llegado, cuando la cerradura de la puerta comenzó a girar levemente, Candy se apresuró a ir a su encuentro, cuando la presencia junto a Terry hizo que se detuviera, un tanto avergonzada por su impulso.

Ka… Karen….

-Hola Candy ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien… ¿Qué tal les fue en su ensayo…?

-preguntó Candy para ocultar la curiosidad que sentía al ver allí a Karen…

Como si hubiese adivinado su pensamiento, Karen se apresuró a decir…

-Te preguntarás que es lo que hago aquí, pues bien, he venido para llevarte de compras…

-¿Compras…? Pero yo… no… dijo mirando a Terry.

-Ve… no te preocupes por mí, yo me quedaré a preparar algo de comer… estaré bien, hay algo que tengo que contarte, pero lo haré cuando vuelvas…

-Candy asintió y se dirigió a su habitación para traer su bolsa…

Mientras tanto Terry entregaba a Karen las llaves de su auto…

-Cuídalo muy bien…

-lo haré, lo haré…

Candy regresó y en pocos minutos las chicas se pusieron en marcha hacía el centro de Nueva York, el camino fue silencioso, ninguna de las dos dijo una sola palabra, pero en cuanto hubieron llegado y después de que Karen estacionara el auto, por fin Candy se atrevió a decir.

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-Es una sorpresa… dijo Karen, y después de unos minutos de silencio le dijo:

-Está bien te lo contaré, pero debes prometer que fingirás sorpresa cuando Terry te lo diga.

-decirme qué… de que se trata todo esto…

-Sucede que la compañía organizará una reunión el día de mañana para anunciar que el estreno se adelantará…

-¿que se adelantará…? Interrumpió Candy

-Sí, es una larga historia… el punto es que nos será permitido acudir con un acompañante, y por supuesto, tú irás con él…

Por ese motivo hemos venido de compras, necesitarás un hermoso vestido que combine con…

¡Oh, lo siento! Creo que he hablado de más…

-no importa, ya no te diré nada más relacionado con ese asunto

-Candy la miraba con desconcierto, de hecho no había entendido, más que la mitad de todo lo que había dicho, pero se limitó a seguirla… pasados unos minutos, Candy se detuvo en seco y Karen la miró con curiosidad.

-Yo… no puedo hacer esto, no puedo comprar un vestido más, estoy segura de que podré usar algo de mi equipaje…

-¡No! De ninguna manera, debes lucir espectacular mañana…

-pero…

-Nada, deja que yo me encargue…

-no puedo aceptar que gastes tu dinero de esa manera…

-si lo que te preocupa es el dinero, déjame decirte que eso es algo que a mí me importa un pepino…

-Ahora, vamos Camina…

Las chicas entraron en tantas tiendas, que Candy perdió la cuenta, al final terminaron tan agotadas que Candy propuso a Karen entrar en una nevería…

-Sí creo que después de todas estas compras me apetece una nieve…

-Pero yo invitaré dijo Candy

-Está bien...

Las chicas entraron en el establecimiento y se sentaron en una pequeña mesa donde rápidamente fueron atendidas.

-Dime Candy, ¿estás contenta con tu estancia aquí?

-Sí contesto ella, pero…

-sucede algo… es que estoy un poco preocupada… en Chicago dejé un amigo que sufrió la pérdida de su memoria, un primo que insiste en irse a la guerra… y dos amigas que fueron solas a Florida…

-¿Florida…? Dijo Karen sorprendida.

-Sí, en que yo… no tendría que estar aquí ahora…

Yo debía ir a Florida a buscar a un médico para entregarle unos documentos importantes, y mis amigas se ofrecieron para ir allá…

-Ya veo… ¿Florida?...

-Ahora recuerdo, el día que nos conocimos tú dijiste que estabas a punto de partir hacia Florida ¿Tú tienes familia allá?

Karen dudó unos minutos, y finalmente respondió… un tío, de cuando en cuando lo visito y paso algunos días con él…

-¿y tus padres?

-Mmmm yo, no… hace tiempo que no estoy en contacto con ellos, mi tío es mi única familia…

A Karen, le costaba mucho hablar de su pasado, era algo que solo le había confiado a Terry, pero ahora con Candy se sintió impulsada a hablar, ella la miraba con tanta ternura y sin reproche alguno, por lo que no tardo en iniciar el relato…

Mis padres son médicos, al igual que mi tío…

-¿Espera, has dicho que tu tío es médico…?

-¿sí por qué? Es el doctor James Claise…

Candy expreso toda la sorpresa de la noticia en su rostro…

-Es qué a él a quién yo tenía que ir a buscar…

-¿cómo dices?

-Si, el director del hospital dónde trabajo es amigo de él, y me envió a entregarle una documentación muy importante… y yo… estoy muy preocupada por mis amigas… si se descubre que ellas no son enfermeras…

-No tienes por qué preocuparte, están en buenas manos, mi tío no dirá nada…

-No sabes cuánto alivio me da saberlo…

-Si te parece, después de salir de aquí le enviaremos un telegrama y le explicaremos la situación…

-Si me parece bien…

-No me imaginé que tus padres fueran médicos...

-Sí… esos son ellos… los importantes doctores Claise…

Karen hablo con un tono lleno de amargura y resentimiento, por lo que Candy, la insto a contarle su historia…

Karen comenzó el relato con mucho trabajo…

Yo nací aquí en Nueva York, mis padres como te dije son médicos, mis padres, al estar muy ocupados con su trabajo, crecí sola con la única compañía de las nanas, la servidumbre y mi tío…

Cuando cumplí diez años, mi madre insistió a mi padre enviarme a una escuela para señoritas, donde aprendí todo lo necesario para encajar en la sociedad, a mis catorce años, cuando terminé el colegio estaba convertida en una perfecta "muñequita" mi madre estaba orgullosísima, ella siempre quiso que yo fuera la perfecta señorita, me casara, tuviera hijos y me dedicara completamente al hogar, que hiciera lo que ella no pudo hacer… en cambio mi padre siempre quiso que yo me dedicara a las ciencias, todas las tardes después del colegio tomaba clases de ciencias y de medicina, aprendí todo lo necesario para convertirme si así lo deseaba, en la sucesora de mi padre, yo trataba de complacer a mis padres en todo en un intento por ganar su atención y su cariño, pero entre más me esforzaba yo, más exigentes se volvían ellos, llegó un punto en que empezaron a pelear entre ellos y yo no lo soporte más, y empecé a volverme sumamente caprichosa, hasta que los harte y me enviaron a u internado, donde comencé a volverme rebelde, me saltaba las clases, peleaba con mis compañeras, no asistía con el uniforme completo, en fin… logre que en un año me expulsaran de tres colegios distintos…

Tiempo después acudí al teatro con mi tío, y me enamoré…

Supe en ese instante que eso era lo que quería para mí, me volví aficionada a leer todo tipo de piezas de teatro, Wilde, Nashe, Massinger, Chapman y Shakespeare, fueron solo algunos de los escritores que leí…

Por su puesto cuando comuniqué a mis padres mi deseo de estudiar arte dramático, se negaron rotundamente, solamente mi tío me apoyó en mi decisión, me fui a vivir con él, y después, él me envió de regreso a Nueva York, pero esta vez, con un departamento propio. Por supuesto, mis padres le recriminaron, y me advirtieron que si fracasaba en mi intento, ellos no me cobijarían, pero después al ver que yo no hacía el menor intento por buscarles y que estaba teniendo éxito, me buscaron y trataron de comprarme con su dinero…

Desde entonces mi relación con ellos es bastante fría, y mantenemos poco contacto… ellos se limitan a mandarme costosos obsequios y grandes cantidades de dinero. ¡Como si yo necesitara de eso!

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el pasado de Karen estaba lleno de soledad y frustración, ahora comprendía por qué ella y Terry eran tan buenos amigos…

Candy le dio una sonrisa de comprensión y tomó su mano en señal de amistad, gesto que la chica agradeció.

Candy sabía por experiencia que no sería bueno presionarla para que comprendiera y perdonara a sus padres. El dolor y el resentimiento que ella guardaba, eran tan grandes que solo con la comprensión y el cariño de quienes la rodeaban lograría superarlo.

-Mi tío siempre me insiste en que trate de comprenderlos y perdonarlos, y yo sé que tiene razón, pero no se sí algún día podré hacerlo… ni si quiera estoy segura de que ellos quieran mi perdón.

-Sé que sonará repetitivo, pero tú tío tiene razón, yo creo que tus padres están muy arrepentidos, pero no saben cómo acercarse a ti, quizá algún día, cuando te sientas preparada podrás finalmente hablar con ellos y perdonarles.

Karen no dijo nada, únicamente asintió y cambió abruptamente de tema.

-¿Y qué hay de ti? Terry me contó muchas cosas acerca de tu pasado… y realmente te admiro por haber sido tan fuerte como para sobreponerte a todo lo que has tenido que pasar.

-Yo no diría que todo ha sido feliz en mi vida, siempre he sentido el deseo de saber quiénes fueron mis padres y entender porque me abandonaron. Sin embargo le agradezco a la vida que me haya puesto en el camino de mis dos madres, a quienes tanto quiero y quienes me han brindado siempre todo el amor que he necesitado.

-perdona que te pregunte, pero, ¿has pensado en la posibilidad de investigar quienes fueron tus padres? ¿Acaso nadie vio nada? ¿No dejaron ni siquiera algún indicio?

-No, por desgracia. La señorita Pony y la herma María me dijeron que me encontraron un día de invierno, junto con Annie, mi mejor amiga, lo único que tenía conmigo era una muñeca…

-¿y aún la conservas?

-Sí, como esa es la única conexión con mi origen, la conservo perfectamente. Pero nunca he encontrado en ella algo que me de alguna pista acerca de mi pasado…

El tiempo se fue como agua, y después de mucho tiempo de platicar, decidieron regresar al departamento, no sin antes pasar por la oficina de telégrafos para enviar un mensaje al doctor Claise, quién, después de una mañana bastante agitada, regresaba a su casa, con la noticia de que por la mañana dos jovencitas habían acudido a buscarle…

Karen tenía la intención de marcharse rápidamente, pero Terry insistió en que se quedara a comer. Ella aceptó la invitación y los ahora tres amigos disfrutaron de una rica comida que Terry había terminado de preparar.

Por la noche, y después de haber terminado con la limpieza de la cocina, Terry le contó a Candy acerca del baile.

-Candy…

-¿sí?

-Mañana, habrá una reunión social, Robert anunciará ciertos cambios en la obra… y yo… me preguntaba si tú quisieras venir conmigo…

-Por supuesto que sí, dijo ella emocionada abrazándolo, mientras le daba un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Pero… ¿Qué clase de cambios se harán?

Terry le contó lo mejor que pudo lo sucedido en el ensayo, y Candy se sorprendió por lo que escuchaba… Karen no le había dicho nada de eso, pero supuso que lo hizo para dejar que Terry tuviera algo que contarle, después de todo ella ya le había contado sobre el baile…

Candy y Terry permanecieron sentados frente a la chimenea, como ya se había vuelto su costumbre, sin embargo, esta vez el frío que hacía por la inminente llegada del invierno, hizo que Candy castañeara los dientes, por lo que Terry la abrazó con fuerza, apretándola contra su pecho, Candy no pudo evitar sentir una grata sorpresa al encontrarse contra los duros y fuertes músculos de él, se dejo llevar por sus impulsos y comenzó a acariciar su pecho sobre la camisa, trazando pequeños círculos con la punta de su dedo, él suspiró e inmediatamente hizo girar el rostro de ella para besarla apasionadamente, luego una lluvia de besos comenzó a caer sobre su rostro, y ella gustosa correspondía a sus caricias, Terry no tardo en pasar de su rostro a su cuello, fue entonces, cuando Candy empezó a sentir que una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella, levantó un poco más su rostro para permitirle un mejor acceso, nunca en su vida había sentido algo así, ni tampoco se había permitido experimentar nuevas sensaciones, apenas empezaba a descubrir, la pasión que la cercanía de Terry le provocaba, así que nublada por la deliciosa sensación, dejo que las manos de él comenzaran a vagar sobre su espalda, después sobre su cintura, y nuevamente hacia arriba, ella no quería que se detuviera, pronto las manos de ella también comenzaron a encontrar su camino sobre los sobre los músculos de él, el deseo hizo que Terry fuera un poco más allá y descubrió una parte de los hombros de ella y los besó a su antojo, por alguna razón él esperaba que ella lo detuviera, pero no lo hizo. Estuvieron así, explorándose mutuamente, hasta que Terry, al darse cuenta, de lo que podría llegar a suceder si continuaban de esa manera, poco a poco fue disminuyendo el tono de sus caricias, porque a pesar de lo mucho que la deseaba, no quería que las cosas fueran de esa manera, después de todo podía esperar un poco más…

Él la miró a los ojos, y nuevamente la besó, pero esta vez con mucha ternura y delicadeza, ella comprendió inmediatamente que él estaba esforzándose mucho para no llevar las cosas más lejos, así que decidió que lo mejor sería irse a su habitación, sin embargo él la detuvo.

-Por favor, quédate un poco más…

-Candy protestó, alegando que ya era muy tarde y que era momento de irse, pero al ver la súplica en los ojos de él, volvió a sentarse, él fue hacía su habitación y volvió con una abrigadora manta, y la colocó de manera que los envolviera a los dos, y Candy se recostó sobre su pecho, de manera, ella podía sentir su acompasada respiración y los latidos de su corazón. Por su parte él le acariciaba el cabello, que ahora estaba totalmente suelto, gracias a que él le había desatado las cintas que llevaba. Las palabras no eran necesarias entre ellos, únicamente el ruido de los leños al consumirse, era lo que irrumpía aquella pacífica tranquilidad.

Así de esa manera, sintiendo el calor de sus cuerpos, tan cerca, se quedaron completamente dormidos, perdiendo toda noción del tiempo que transcurría…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO ME GUSTARÍA ME LO HICIERAN SABER A TRAVES DE SUS REVIEWS, Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**

**LIZ CARTER: MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR MÁS RÁPIDO, AÚN TENGO PENDIENTE LA OTRA HISTORIA Y YA ME ATRASE EN SUBIR OTRO CAPÍTULO :( TE PIDO ME TENGAS UN POQUITO DE PACIENCIA.**

**BLANCHE GRANDCHESTER: GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO, SI EN VERDAD EL PASADO DE LINDA ES MUY TRISTE, PERO ESO AYUDA A COMPRENDER UN POCO POR QUE CONSIENTE CUALQUIER CAPRICHO DE SU HIJA. FÍJATE QUE NO ME HABÍA PLANTEADO LA POSIBILIDAD DE LOS PADRES DE CANDY Y ANNIE, PERO LO TOMARÉ EN CUENTA. GRACIAS POR LA SUGERENCIA.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HOLA CHICAS DISCULPEN LA TARDANZA, PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS.**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE.**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

La luz de la mañana comenzaba a colarse por la ventana, poco a poco Candy empezó a abrir los ojos, desconcertada de no saber en dónde se encontraba…

Entonces se encontró con las pupilas azules de Terry, que la observaban con ternura, él esbozo una amplia sonrisa al verla tan desconcertada.

Candy comenzó a recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada, y se ruborizó al darse cuenta que habían pasado la noche juntos…

-Buenos días tarzán pecosa.

La sonrisa de él, la tranquilizó y le respondió dulcemente

-Buenos días amor, era también la primera vez que lo llamaba de esa manera, pero todo empezaba a hacerse más fácil, estando juntos…

-Pensé que no despertarías nunca… dijo él en tono de broma.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Quieres decir que…? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome dormir? ¿es que acaso no planeabas despertarme?

Podría haberme pasado toda la mañana durmiendo… ¿y tú no habrías hecho nada?

-No, respondió él.

Luego adoptó una expresión seria y le dijo.

-No quería interrumpirte, te veías tan linda, tan llena de paz… que no quise molestarte.

Ella se sonrojó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, luego se levantó y le dijo.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a mi habitación…

Él se levantó también, y la abrazó por la cintura, negándose rotundamente a dejarla ir…

-Volveré en unos minutos, solo dame tiempo de ir a bañarme y arreglarme un poco.

-Él no la soltó y le dijo…

-Te parece si primero desayunamos… muero de hambre.

-Ella intentó protestar, pero nuevamente ahí estaba esa muda súplica es sus ojos a la cual no podía resistirse.

-Está bien, pero luego iré a mi habitación como dije…

Terry asintió.

* * *

En Florida, el sol estaba haciendo ya su aparición, Paty y Annie se habían levantado ya, después de hacer la cama, tomaron turnos para asearse y arreglarse, donde se habían hospedado, habían tomado una habitación doble para no generar tantos gastos, una vez arregladas, se dirigieron hacia el restaurante del hotel para tomar el desayuno.

como era muy temprano no comieron mucho, se contentaron con un vaso de jugo y unas tostadas con mermelada.

-¿Crees que ahora sí encontraremos al doctor? Dijo Paty

-No le sé, pero estoy segura de que si el ama de llaves le informó sobre nuestra visita, tendremos más suerte hoy…

-Sí, sólo nos queda esperar que así sea.

-Puedo ofrecerles algo más, les dijo un empleado del restaurante, que se acercó al ver que las chicas estaban por terminar su desayuno…

-¿Podría ser tan amable de conseguirnos un carruaje? –dijo Annie.

-Por su puesto, enseguida iré en busca de uno.

Paty fue la primera en levantarse de su asiento, tomó su bolsa y se disponía a pagar, cuando Annie le dijo que no era necesario, pues al ser huéspedes del hotel, todo sería incluido en su cuenta, y cuando se marcharan liquidarían todo.

-En ese caso, démonos prisa.

El empleado que había ido en busca del carruaje, entró para informarles que ya todo estaba dispuesto para que salieran.

-Annie le agradeció, y le indico que incluyeran todo a su cuenta.

-El empleado asintió, y les dio una leve reverencia.

-Paty estuvo muy callada durante el trayecto, hasta que Annie se atrevió a hablar.

-Sigues preocupada, ¿no es así?

Los ojos de Paty empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas.

-Hay Annie, no sé qué hacer ¿qué pasará si al volver Stear ya no está?

-Tranquilízate Paty, aún no sabemos cuáles son sus planes…

-Es que no entiendes, la manera en que nos despedimos… en Chicago… En aquel momento no pude entenderlo, pero ahora… pareciese como si él hubiera estado despidiéndose… Ahora lo comprendo. Él va a marcharse…

No tiene caso, Annie, quizá el se va porque no me quiere lo suficiente para quedarse… no he sido capaz de lograr convencerlo, lo sé.

Annie, la abrazo, y rebuscó en su bolsa, un pañuelo, y se lo ofreció.

-Paty, no digas eso, Stear te quiere mucho, en este momento yo no soy capaz de decirte si él se marchará o no, pero te aseguro que todo esto no tiene nada que ver contigo…

Pero si te tranquiliza, después de cumplir con nuestro deber, volveremos inmediatamente a Chicago…

-Gracias Annie.

El trayecto terminó y llegaron nuevamente a la inmensa mansión que habían visitado el día anterior.

Esta vez el ama de llaves estaba afuera, por lo que no fue necesario llamar a la puerta.

-Buenos días señora…

-Buenos días muchachas.

-El día de ayer… dijo Paty.

-Oh, sí, las recuerdo muy bien, el doctor está en la biblioteca, iré a buscarlo y le informaré que ya están aquí.

-La mujer les indicó que la siguieran, entraron en la sala y se les indicó que tomaran asiento.

Las muchachas así lo hicieron, mientras tanto la mujer salió de la habitación para ir a buscar al médico.

Annie y Paty se impresionaron por la amplitud de aquella estancia, Claise debía ser un médico bastante bueno, pues poseer una propiedad así, no debía ser nada fácil.

La estancia estaba bastante bien iluminada, poseía grandes ventanales, con cortinas de terciopelo, que se encontraban recogidas para permitir la entrada de la luz, los sillones, eran de color blanco, con adornos en dorado, en el centro de la sala había una mesita en la que descansaba un enorme ramo de flores, la sala no poseía una chimenea como la mayoría de las casas de Chicago, ésta no era necesaria debido al buen clima del lugar…

Annie observaba fascinada los elegantísimos adornos y cuadros, entonces, ente todos éstos encontró uno que llamó su atención...

El cuadro presentaba una hermoso paisaje en primavera, con toda la fauna silvestre propia del campo, el cuadro había sido pintado, desde la cima de una colina, y el paisaje que presentaba era simplemente espectacular, pero lo que más llamó la atención de Annie, fue la casita que se divisaba al fondo del cuadro, parecía más bien una cabaña, o tal vez una iglesia muy antigua abandonada…

Annie palideció.

-¿Qué te sucede Annie?

Annie sintió la garganta seca, su voz se negaba a salir, así que solo atinó a señalar el pintoresco cuadro…

Paty volvió su vista, aun sin comprender que era exactamente lo que había visto Annie, que la había puesto tan mal.

Annie logró recuperarse un poco y logro decir... el hogar de Pony… es el hogar de Pony…

Inmediatamente Paty abrió los ojos como platos…

-No puede ser… Dios mío, pero que puede estar haciendo una pintura así es este lugar…

-¿No estarás confundida?

-No, es imposible que lo este, viví allí durante diez años, los años más maravillosos de mi vida ¿Cómo podría olvidarme de algo así?

Paty no supo que contestar, pero en el preciso momento en el que se disponía a hacer un comentario al respecto… una presencia en la sala las interrumpió.

-Buenos días señoritas…

Entró en la sala, un hombre, algo mayor, aunque se le veía con un semblante cansado, seguramente fruto de una larga noche sin descansar, su aspecto era bastante amable.

-Buenos días saludó Paty, luego dio un leve codazo a Annie, que aún no salía de su asombro.

El doctor les sonrió y a continuación les dijo.

-Tengo entendido que ustedes tienen una documentación que envía el Dr. Lenard.

-Así es… dijo Annie, mientras sacaba un sobre de color amarillo, que inmediatamente entregó al hombre.

-Pero, que descortesía la mía… gustarían algo de comer o tomar…

-Oh no, estamos muy bien así… pero Gracias.

-Mmmmm díganme muchachas, ¿Que tal está Lenard?

Paty y Annie se miraron mutuamente, sin saber muy bien que contestar, después de un breve titubeo, Paty respondió:

-Al venir nosotras lo hemos dejado muy bien, ha estado encargándose como siempre de todos los asuntos del hospital…

-Oh si, ese hombre nunca cambia.

-Pero díganme, como están las cosas por allá…

Verdaderamente las cosas se están poniendo muy difíciles, como saben, cada día se necesitan más y más voluntarios para ser enviados a Francia, Londres ó los barcos militares…

Las muchachas se las ingeniaron para sortear todas las preguntas que James les hizo… y cuando finalmente parecía que el interrogatorio terminaría, las sorprendió cuando les preguntó.

-¿han tenido algunas noticias de su amiga Candy?

-ellas no supieron que contestar ante la pregunta tan directa.

-Este… mmm

-Ya lo sé todo…

-todo… musitó Annie… con el rostro totalmente desencajado por la sorpresa.

-James les aseguró que no diría nada y les contó acerca de Karen y de su evidente amistad con Candy, les aseguró que ella estaba muy bien y que no se preocuparan por nada.

Paty recordó entonces que el Dr. Huble, les había mencionado que la sobrina del doctor Claise era actriz, y que estaba en Broadway.

Las chicas suspiraron y sintieron un enorme alivio al saber que todo estaba arreglado.

Al parecer era un rasgo de familia el divertirse haciendo bromas…

La charla continuó de manera muy amena, sin embargo Annie, presa de la curiosidad no resistió y preguntó:

-Disculpe mi indiscreción, pero me gustaría saber de dónde obtuvo ese cuadro, le dijo señalando aquel cuadro que ahora parecía resaltar enormemente dentro de la habitación.

Claise, se sorprendió de la pregunta, pero no tuvo problemas con responder.

-Ese ha sido pintado por un gran amigo mío, hace ya varios años que me lo regaló, al parecer fue pintado muy cerca de Illinois, yo jamás he estado en ese lugar, pero lo conservo como una ofrenda a la memoria de él.

-Yo… lo siento… no creí que sería tan significativo…

-¿Por qué es que preguntas?

-Sucede, que yo he crecido en ese sitio, y el ver esa pintura me sorprendió mucho, no creí hallar jamás algo así, es un cuadro muy bello.

-¿dices que creciste ahí?

-Sí, verá, yo al igual que Candy somos huérfanas… esa pequeña cabaña que puede apreciarse al fondo, fue nuestro hogar por mucho tiempo…

-¿cómo? Dices que ese es en realidad un orfanato…

-Sí, así es…

-¿Cómo llegaron ahí Candy y tú?

-La señorita Pony y la Hermana María, que son las mujeres más bondadosas que he conocido jamás, son quienes se encargan del lugar, ellas nos contaron que Candy y yo, fuimos halladas en medio del invierno, nos encontraron el mismo día, éramos aún unas bebes, cuando eso sucedió.

-Mmmm Entiendo…

-Lamento no poder darte más detalles de la pintura, la verdad es que yo también desconozco las circunstancias en que fue pintada…

-No se preocupe, fue únicamente mi curiosidad lo que me hizo preguntar…

Después de otros minutos de agradable charla, las chicas se despidieron y emprendieron el camino de vuelta al hotel, pues aún tenían que terminar de arreglar el equipaje.

Sin embargo, Annie, no podía dejar de pensar en la pintura.

* * *

La noche comenzaba a caer sobre Nueva York, hacía ya varias horas que Terry había regresado del ensayo, y ahora, tanto él como Candy se preparaban para el evento.

-Terry ¿estará Karen allí?

-Claro, es prácticamente una obligación para nosotros estar ahí.

-Es que yo… no me siento tan segura de querer ir…

-¿de qué hablas?

-es que yo… no pertenezco allí…

Terry guardó silencio unos instantes antes de decir:

-No debes preocuparte por eso… a mi no me importa lo que puedan pensar todos ellos, lo único que sé, es que tú estarás allí conmigo…

Candy le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa, se puso de puntitas y le dio un beso en los labios antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Cada minuto que Candy tardaba en salir de su habitación a Terry le parecía una eternidad, se preguntaba que usaría y trataba de imaginarse como luciría, pues ella se había negado rotundamente a mostrarle todo lo que Karen y ella habían comprado.

Cuando Candy finalmente entró en la habitación, Terry se quedo congelado.

Ella lucía un vestido de seda de color azul hielo, el diseño era sencillo, pero muy elegante, el vestido tenía un amplio escote recto que dejaba casi al descubierto sus hombros, cuatro bandas de satén se ceñían a su diminuta cintura, el vestido no poseía adornos ostentosos, lo único que lo adornaba eran unos delicados cordones dorados en la blusa, y en el dobladillo de la falda.

El atuendo también incluía una pelliza del mismo tono de su vestido, Karen había insistido en comprar todas aquellas cosas a pesar de que ella le había dicho que no era necesario.

Tenía el cabello recogido en un moño, que había sujetado con una horquilla, dejando a los lados algunos rizos que caían graciosamente sobre su rostro.

Terry suspiró, y atino a decirle.

-Te ves hermosa…

-Gracias, dijo ella bajando la mirada, un poco avergonzada por el cumplido.

-Tú también te ves muy guapo…

Terry vestía un traje oscuro, una camisa blanca de seda, y unos zapatos de corte italiano perfectamente lustrados.

-Creo que ya es hora de irnos, dijo ella.

-Sí, pero antes, déjame darte algo…

Terry rebuscó en su saco el estuche que contenía el collar y los pendientes, entonces fue el turno de ella para quedarse sin habla…

-Terry… son hermosos… pero, no era necesario que…

-No digas nada, dijo él, mientras ponía su dedo índice sobre los labios de ella

-permíteme…

Ella se dio la vuelta y se aseguró de recoger muy bien su cabello para facilitarle la tarea.

Después ella deslizó los pendientes en sus orejas.

-Listo…

Terry dio unos pasos hacia atrás para contemplarla, estaba realmente extasiado…

Luego de un breve instante, le ofreció el brazo y ella no dudó en tomarlo…

Bajaron juntos la escalera y se dirigieron afuera, donde el auto estaba ya listo para partir.

Terry le abrió la portezuela, y le ayudó a entrar en el auto, luego tomo su lugar como conductor.

Condujo por espacio de quince minutos, después de los cuales llegaron al sitio.

Para la ocasión, los Hattaway habían alquilado el salón más grande del hotel Savoy, que era uno de los más elegantes de la ciudad.

Los empleados los recibieron con toda cortesía y ofrecieron hacerse cargo de sus abrigos. Ellos entregaron las prendas, conservando únicamente Candy los guantes que cubrían sus manos.

Al evento acudieron todos los miembros de la compañía, los patrocinadores del teatro, los miembros más importantes de la alta sociedad de Nueva York, y varios reporteros que escribían para los diarios más importantes, y que estaban expectantes por lo que los Hattaway anunciarían.

Susana estaba impaciente, no sabía si Terry llegaría acompañado o no, aunque ella ya conocía la respuesta, aún tenía la esperanza de poder estar con él esa noche.

Para la ocasión, Susana llevaba un vestido color champaña, adornado con ostentosa pedrería, una fina tela adornaba la blusa del vestido, y dejaba entrever parte de sus pechos.

Susana pensó que quizá, si Terry acudía solo a la reunión, tendría la oportunidad de atraerlo, y quizá hasta llegaría a seducirlo…

-Que bien luces hoy Susy… le dijo Francesco.

Susana lo miró despectivamente, y ni si quiera contesto su cumplido, pero como Francesco no le iba a permitir humillarlo más, le dijo.

-¿Acaso crees que mostrándote como lo haces ahora él se fijará en ti?

-eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

-¿Sabes? últimamente, he escuchado algunos rumores muy interesantes…

-Susana lo miró, evidentemente interesada en lo que él iba a decir…

Bien, como es sabido por todos, Terrence es un amargado, que jamás ha estado interesado en hacer amistad con nadie excepto con Karen, todos en la compañía le consideran tacaño y avaro, pero sabes, parece que al fin, se ha descubierto la razón por la que actúa así…

-se dice que está ahorrando todo su dinero, porque pronto contraerá nupcias…

Al parecer, ha estado comprometido por más de un año… con una rica heredera, de no sé dónde.

Susana abrió sus ojos como platos…

-¿de dónde sacas algo tan absurdo?, si lo dices solo porque…

-Sally, escuchó accidentalmente una conversación que el sostenía con Karen…

-Sally es una embustera, todo mundo sabe cuánto le gusta esparcir rumores… dijo Susana exaltada…

Pero justo en el momento en que acababa de decir esto, una pareja apareció en el salón atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes.

-Me parece, que Sally tenía razón… al menos en parte, ¿no crees?

Susana, no contestó… porque ya para entonces experimentaba una mezcla de celos, rabia, decepción y tristeza.

-Ese maldito bastardo… no se conforma con tenerlas a ti y a Karen, sino que ahora se presenta aquí con esa chica…

-Aunque debo admitir que no tiene mal gusto el imbécil…

Susana trató de alejarse de Francesco, ya no quería seguir escuchando sus comentarios, pero parecía como si sus pies se hubiesen clavado en el piso.

Candy caminaba del brazo de Terry, un poco avergonzada, pues no imaginaba que tanta gente estuviera allí, además sentía todas las miradas sobre ella.

Terry en cambio se sentía bastante orgulloso de llevar a Candy del brazo, de hecho disfrutaba de todas las miradas de envidia que le dirigían por tener a tan bella mujer al lado.

Terry se dirigió hasta donde Robert mantenía una conversación con sus socios, al verle, Robert sonrió. Dejó su conversación por algunos instantes y se acerco a ellos

-Terry, que bueno que has llegado, ahora ya solo falta Karen, no sé donde se habrá metido esa jovencita.

-Robert, me gustaría presentarte a la señorita Candice White, mi novia…

Robert, experimentó una enorme sorpresa por lo que Terry le decía, pero lo disimulo perfectamente.

Tomo la mano que Candy le ofrecía, y se la llevó a los labios.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita.

-Sean bienvenidos, espero que disfruten la velada.

-Así lo haremos, muchas gracias Robert…

Robert, les dio una reverencia y volvió a tomar lugar en la conversación que mantenía, aunque no dejaba de impresionarle lo que Terry le había revelado…

Terry evitó acercarse a sus compañeros, no guardaba buena relación con ninguno de ellos, y Karen, no llegaba aún, entonces condujo a Candy hacia una mesa, donde tomaron asiento.

Las murmuraciones tras la llegada de Candy y Terry no se hicieron esperar, casi de inmediato empezaron a hacerse conjeturas, acerca de la identidad de la joven que acompañaba al guapo actor.

La mayoría de los presentes ignoraban su identidad,algunos aseguraban jamás haberla visto, otros más aseguraban conocerla de algún lugar, y solo unos cuantos extremistas aseguraban que ella pertenecía a una familia extremadamente rica, pues solamente así se explicaban que la chica estuviese acompañada por el actor. Incluso se atrevían a decir que Terry habría recibido una gran suma a cambio de mostrarse en público con la joven, pero sin duda en lo que todos coincidieron fue en la belleza y la elegancia de ella.

Las mesas estaban dispuestas con toda clase de frutos, pasteles, gelatinas, ponche, jamón ahumado, cortes de carne exquisitamente servidos con guarniciones de verduras… en fin, los platillos que se ofrecían eran sin duda dignos de un rey.

Terry ofreció a Candy comer algo, pero ella rehusó, estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que Terry opto por traer dos copas de champaña, le tendió una y le dijo que la bebiera poco a poco, para calmar su agitación.

Candy así lo hizo y poco a poco se sintió más relajada.

Pronto la orquesta comenzó a tocar y dio inicio el baile, Terry no espero para invitar a Candy que gustosamente aceptó y tomo la mano que él le ofrecía. Se dirigieron a la pista, y pronto fueron el centro de atención.

Terry era un excelente bailarín, pues como buen aristócrata había tenido que tomar lecciones de baile durante su niñez en el castillo Grandchester, por su parte Candy siempre había disfrutado de la música y el baile, a su memoria llegaron los recuerdos de su primer baile, en Lakewood, al lado de sus queridos primosStear y Archie y de Anthony, también recordó su primer baile fallido con Terry en la segunda colina de Pony en el festival de Mayo, y por último, el baile en Escocia y su primer beso…

Aquellos recuerdos le parecían ya tan lejanos,que apenas podía creer encontrarse allí con él en medio de la pista.

Terry también recordó las dos veces que habían bailado y se propuso hacer de esta velada inolvidable, bailaría con Candy, tanto como fuera posible, como si con esto quisiera compensar los dos desastres anteriores…

Susana les observaba con toda la ira contenida en su mirada, por lo que tampoco tardo en ser el objeto de las especulaciones de sus compañeros, la mayoría de ellos la compadecían porque era evidente que nunca obtendría siquiera una mirada de Terry, por más ostentoso y atrevido que fuera su traje… él no tenía ojos para nadie más que para la muchacha que lo acompañaba, Candy no tardó en convertirse en la envidia de todas las mujeres que habían asistido a la reunión.

Pero Terry no se quedó atrás, muchos jóvenes coincidían en que Candy era una verdadera belleza, y esperaban tener la oportunidad de bailar con ella, aunque al parecer era prácticamente imposible, pues Terry simplemente la había monopolizado.

Algunos audaces intentaron pedirle un baile a ella, pero Terry les fulminaba con la mirada, Terry no permitió que candy se alejara, ni siquiera cuando el baile requería hacer un intercambio de parejas, cuando esto sucedía, a propósito la apartaba y la llevaba a la mesa para que descansara un poco y bebiera algo de agua o una copa de champan.

Candy se daba perfecta cuenta de la actitud de su novio, pero lejos de molestarla, le hizo darse cuenta de lo importante que era para él, y eso la hizo sentirse feliz.

La velada había sido maravillosa, hasta que se vieron interrumpidos por Robert, quién solicitaba la presencia de Terry, debido a que un inversionista había mostrado deseos de conocerle y charlar con él.

Terry se vio obligado a dejar a Candy.

-No tardaré, por favor espérame aquí…

-Ve, no te preocupes aquí estaré.

Candy se sentó a la mesa, totalmente dispuesta a permanecer allí tal como le había dicho a Terry, sin embargo se vio interrumpida por varios muchachos que le solicitaban un baile.

Candy se negó a aceptar cualquier invitación, se sentía sumamente abrumada, así que decidió salir un momento del salón para evitar continuar atrayendo la atención, se levantó de su mesa y se dirigió hacia el balcón.

Sin embargo algo desagradable le esperaba allí…

Cuando llegó, se topo con Susana y varias de las actrices de la compañía, inmediatamente Candy quiso alejarse, sin embargo Susana no se lo permitió, con el tono más meloso posible le dijo.

-Oh, pero miren, que tenemos aquí, ¿Qué haces aquí querida? ¿Acaso te has perdido? ¿O es que Terry ya se ha cansado de ti?

Candy tuvo ganas de estrangularla allí mismo, pero sabiendo que lo que Susana quería era conseguir humillarla, le dijo.

-Oh, no querida, nada de eso, solo he venido en busca de aire fresco, no pensé que hubiera aquí una reunión, en fin yo ya me iba…

-Querida… no te vayas, tan pronto, las señoritas aquí presentes sienten una gran curiosidad por ti, déjame presentarte… y luego Susana, con el tono más despectivo que pudo les dijo a las actrices, señoritas:

Les presento a Candy White, la enfermera…

Susana pensó que Candy se sentiría humillada, pero no era la primera vez que alguien intentaba hacerlo, así que replicó.

-No querida, permíteme corregirte, mi nombre es: Candice White Andrew...

Candy odiaba recurrir a usar ese apellido, de hecho había decidido no usarlo, y lo más probable era que ya ni siquiera formara parte de esa familia, pues seguramente la tía abuela ya habría hecho todo lo necesario para anular la adopción, pero aquellas mujeres no tenían ni la más mínima idea.

Las actrices soltaron inmediatamente expresiones de sorpresa.

-Candy les sonrió lo mejor que pudo y dijo.

-Mucho gusto en conocerlas, dijo ella, mientras se daba la vuelta para marcharse de allí disfrutando de sus reacciones, incluida la de la propia Susana.

Era bien sabido que los Andrew eran una de las familias más poderosas, y el hecho de que Candy revelara pertenecer a ella provocó que inmediatamente después de que Candy se alejara, todas las mujeres allí presentes se volvieran hacía Susana con miradas de reproche, pues ella les había asegurado que Candy no era más que una chiquilla, con un origen incierto.

Mientras Candy se alejaba a toda prisa del balcón esperando no volver a toparse con ninguna de esas mujeres, alguien desde lejos la observaba con la firme intención de atraer su atención.

Francesco atravesó el salón a toda velocidad con la intención de acaparar a Candy, en realidad lo que quería era fastidiar a Terry, esperaba que en cualquier momento él apareciera, y lo encontrara con ella…

-Hola, perdona que te interrumpa… me gustaría presentarme, mi nombre es Francesco Grimaldi, pertenezco a la compañía, Terry y yo somos compañeros, me pareció que era correcto hacerte compañía, mientras el vuelve…

-Mucho gusto Francesco, mi nombre es Candice, y agradezco mucho tu interés, pero creo que no es necesario que…

Terry estaba ya desesperado, realmente detestaba tener que escuchar todas las adulaciones que recibía, resultó que aquel socio del que Robert le habló, estaba acompañado de su esposa y sus hijas, que no dejaban de hacerle cumplidos y se negaban a dejarlo ir.

Como pudo, se escabullo de ahí y se dirigió directamente hacia donde había dejado a Candy, pero no la encontró allí, entonces recorrió el salón, esperando localizarla rápidamente, pero ella no estaba por ninguna parte, entonces al final del salón pudo divisar una cabellera rubia que salía del salón en compañía de… Francesco…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**¿QUE LES PARECIÓ EL CAPÍTULO? ¿CREEN QUE REALMENTE CANDY ESTÉ CON FRANCESCO?**

**COMO PUEDEN VER INCLUÍ EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ALGO RELACIONADO CON EL PASADO DE CANDY Y ANNIE, AÚN NO SE MUY BIEN COMO VOY A LLEVAR ESTA PARTE, PERO YA ALGO SE ME HABRÁ DE OCURRIR... (SE ACEPTAN SUGERENCIAS) EN PARTE FUE JUSTO POR ESO QUE NO HABÍA SUBIDO EN CAPÍTULO...**

**ESPERO CONTAR CON SUS REVIEWS...**

**GRACIAS A:**

**LIZ CARTER, LUNA, GUEST, LAURA, MARIE KLEISSE Y AMY C.L. QUE TAN AMABLEMENTE ME DEJARO UN REVIEW EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.**

**GRACIAS TAMBIEN A QUIENES LEEN DE MANERA ANÓNIMA. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Francesco era un joven atractivo, tenía diecinueve años, era casi tan alto como Terry, tenía el cabello negro y ondulado, lo llevaba perfectamente recortado, su piel era de un color aceitunado, sus ojos eran grises con destellos verdes, y poseía una sonrisa franca y muy agradable. Desafortunadamente para él, ni todo su encanto fue capaz de conquistar a la chica que realmente él quería, a pesar de que hasta el momento únicamente había conocido a la chica caprichosa y mimada, él estaba seguro que detrás de esa fachada estaba la verdadera Susana, el soñaba con descubrir a la mujer tras la máscara.

La que misma lo había empujado a enfrascarse en una pelea sin sentido en contra de Terry.

Él utilizó todo el encanto de que fue capaz y le sonrió a Candy mientras le tendía la mano, para que lo acompañara a la terraza. Sintió que de esa manera saldarían cuentas…

Terry estaba desesperado abriéndose paso, entre la multitud, la ira se apoderaba de él de una manera irracional, tenía que llegar a dónde Francesco, y cuando lo tuviera enfrente…

De pronto Terry sintió que alguien tocaba su espalda, reclamando su atención, estaba dispuesto a lanzar una maldición a quien fuera que estuviese detrás de él.

Grande fue su sorpresa, cuando al voltear, vio a Candy Frente a él regalándole una increíble sonrisa, e inmediatamente Terry se olvidó de su enojo…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Mmmmm, bueno yo… estoy esperando a Karen… dijo mientras señalaba una puerta de madera, que era a todas luces el tocador de damas…

-Oh, bueno yo… creí… que… olvídalo…

En ese preciso momento Karen apareció por fin, se veía realmente radiante, llevaba un vestido de color rojo vino, que realzaba su esbelta y alta figura, las mangas largas, terminaban en un triángulo que cubría sus largos dedos hasta la mitad. Su cabello estaba suelto, y sus largos rizos castaños caían libremente sobre su espalda.

-Bien, ya estoy lista, ¿podemos irnos?

-Por su puesto, dijo Terry, ofreciendo el brazo a las dos chicas para escoltarlas de vuelta a la reunión.

Karen tenía apenas unos minutos de haber llegado a la reunión.

Apenas había entrado en el salón, cuando se topó con Francesco, y Candy.

Se acercó intrigada, pero antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ellos él estaba alejándose.

Karen volvió la mirada para ver hacia dónde se dirigía y lo vio reunirse con Sandra, y salir con ella al balcón. Sandra era la asistente de Robert, ella se encargaba de llevar las cuestiones administrativas del teatro, no era muy alta, pero era muy guapa, poseía una cabellera rubia impecable, y unos ojos color avellana, que le daban un aire muy simpático a su rostro, para la ocasión se había rizado el cabello, y lo había recogido en una coleta muy alta, que dejaba caer el resto de su cabellera libremente.

Karen llegó hasta Candy y le preguntó dónde estaba Terry y qué hacía Francesco allí con ella.

Candy le explicó que Terry había tenido que reunirse con Robert y que Francesco estaba presentándose, y la había invitado ir afuera, pero ella había rechazado la invitación, y él se había marchado respetuosamente, sin insistir.

Karen le pidió entonces que la esperara, pues tenía que entrar al tocador…

Pocos minutos después de que los chicos se mezclaran nuevamente entre la gente, hizo su aparición Eleonor, que había sido invitada por Robert.

Inmediatamente las miradas y los flashes se volvieron hacia ella, todos los reporteros querían entrevistarla, pues desde que se dio a conocer que se realizaría el evento, se especuló con su presencia.

Ella y el Robert mantenían una amistad que databa desde los inicios de su carrera, Robert, fue su confidente, cuando atravesó por la dura pena de perder a su hijo, entre él y su esposa, le habían brindado todo el apoyo, haciendo así que la amistad entre ellos se volviera muy sólida.

Aún no se reconocía públicamente la relación entre Eleonor y Terry, aunque ella le había pedido a Terry en varias ocasiones que dieran a conocer públicamente se identidad, el se negaba a que su vida, fuera del escenario fuera del conocimiento de la prensa, aún así la relación entre las dos estrellas era un secreto a voces.

Al llegar, Eleonor fue recibida por Robert y Scott, después de saludarlos y charlar unos minutos con ellos, Eleonor se unió a Candy, Terry y Karen, que disfrutaban de una rebanada de tarta de chocolate.

-¿Cómo están chicos, la están pasando bien?

-Sí, muy bien, gracias, respondieron los tres.

Karen fue invitada a bailar por uno de los hijos de un inversionista del teatro, y se alejo de sus amigos por un rato.

Candy instó a Terry, para que bailara con su madre, él se negaba a dejarla nuevamente sola, pero finalmente accedió. Sin embargo, después de dos piezas de música Eleonor pidió a Terry que la llevara de regreso a la mesa.

-Candy, querida, ¿por qué no van a bailar ustedes?

-Oh, no, por favor ustedes se ven muy bien juntos. –dijo Candy

-Por favor, concédanme verlos bailar, me he perdido más de la mitad de la velada y no he podido verlos antes…

Terry tendió la mano a Candy y nuevamente ocuparon la pista.

Media hora más tarde, Robert pedía la atención del público para revelar el tan esperado acontecimiento.

Para ello se pidió la presencia de Karen, Terry y Susana, ya que eran ellos los principales involucrados en los cambios que se pretendían.

Scott, fue el encargado de anunciarlo, pues tenía mucha más experiencia y carácter fuerte para tratar con las acostumbradas preguntas de la prensa.

Luego de concluidas las preguntas dirigidas a Scott, los reporteros buscaron algunas palabras de los actores involucrados, principalmente de Terry, pues para nadie había pasado desapercibida la compañía de Candy, y mucho menos el trato que Eleonor parecía tener para con la joven.

-Sr. Grandchester ¿qué opina usted de los cambios en la obra a tan poco del estreno?

-Considero que tanto Robert como Scott, saben lo que hacen y confío en el éxito de la obra

-¿Con quién de las dos actrices preferiría trabajar?

-No tengo problema en trabajar con ninguna de las dos, ambas son excelentes y la decisión de los señores Hattaway se acatará al pie de la letra.

En ese sentido Terry fue muy diplomático, le hubiera encantado decir que prefería trabajar con Karen, pero de hacerlo, se metería en un problema.

Terry esperó pacientemente mientras le hacían otras preguntas más, pero al notar que los reporteros comenzaban a tratar de indagar sobre su vida privada y la identidad de la chica que lo acompañaba, dio por finalizada la entrevista.

-Por favor señores, limítense a hacer preguntas sobre la obra, mi vida privada es algo que no estoy dispuesto a compartir.

Los reporteros no hicieron caso y siguieron lanzándole preguntas, con la esperanza de que contestara tan solo una o dos.

Él se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse, hasta que oyó por encima de las voces la de un reportero que le preguntaba…

-¿Cómo ha tomado la señorita Marlowe el rompimiento de su relación?

-Terry se volvió e hizo una seña al reportero para que se acercara.

Tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia que en realidad no era mucha, para no saltar sobre el hombre y golpearlo hasta que le dijera de dónde había sacado esa absurda información…

-bien, creo que debo aclarar un asunto, pero está será la única vez que hable acerca del tema.

El reportero hizo una rápida seña a su compañero que sostenía la cámara y se dispuso a anotar fielmente lo que él actor dijera. No era nada fácil conseguir que él hablara de algo que no fuera estrictamente profesional, por lo que el reportero no cabía en sí por haber conseguido la exclusiva.

Terry se apartó un poco del resto de los reporteros y dijo:

-Lo único que tengo que decir, es aclarar que entre la señorita Marlowe y yo jamás ha habido nada más que una estricta relación profesional, y no estoy interesado en que las circunstancias sean diferentes.

Dicho esto, el joven se dio la vuelta y regreso a la mesa, al lado de Candy y Eleonor, haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas que le siguieron.

Karen se les unió pocos minutos después, se veía realmente molesta…

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Candy.

-Nada, es solo que no estoy dispuesta a seguir respondiendo a los reporteros que insisten en comparar mi trabajo con el de ella…

Susana parecía ser la única que disfrutaba con toda la atención que los reporteros le prestaban…

Poco tiempo después Karen se despidió, estaba cansada y quería estar en óptimas condiciones para el ensayo del día siguiente, al verla salir el mismo joven que la había invitado a bailar, insistió en llevarla a su casa, ella no se hizo del rogar y aceptó el ofrecimiento.

Candy, Terry y Eleonor hicieron lo propio, por supuesto, cada quién en su vehículo.

Estaban tan cansados, que se fueron a sus habitaciones no sin antes despedirse con un largo y tierno beso.

Candy se negaba a abrir los ojos, aún cuando la luz entraba de pleno por las rendijas de la ventana, sin embargo se obligó a hacerlo sabiendo que Terry tenía ensayo, quería prepararle el desayuno, y sorprenderlo. entró sigilosamente en la habitación y para su sorpresa, Terry la recibió con una sonrisa arrebatadora, él se le había adelantado y ya había preparado el desayuno y la estaba esperando.

-Buenos días pecosa, dormilona. dijo él mientras la tomaba por la cintura y se apoderaba de sus labios...

* * *

Annie y Paty, estaban ya por llegar a Chicago, desde allí enviarían un telegrama a Candy para informarle que todo había salido muy bien, sin embargo Annie estaba insegura, quería comentarle acerca de la pintura, pero no creía prudente hacerlo, pues quizá no fuera más que una simple coincidencia, sin embargo en su corazón sentía un presentimiento que no podía descifrar.

Cuando llegaron a la estación Archie las esperaba, Annie reparó de inmediato en el aspecto de su novio, no era el mismo chico elegante y bien parecido que ella había dejado hacía solo unos días, se veía muy cansado, y su expresión era melancólica. Annie sospechó que algo malo había sucedido.

A Paty se le encogió el corazón, al no ver a Stear allí, las lágrimas estuvieron a punto de salir de sus ojos, trató de avanzar, pero sus pies simplemente no le respondían, se quedó petrificada…

Al verla Annie se apresuró a ir hacia Archie para preguntarle dónde estaba Stear y si todo estaba bien.

Archie guardó silencio durante algunos minutos y Annie temió lo peor.

-Es Albert… él ha…

Archie no pudo continuar…

-¿qué pasa? ¡Dime! Exigió Annie, con una entereza, que no sabía de dónde había salido.

-él ha… desaparecido… Stear y yo llevamos toda la noche buscándolo, pero no hemos sido capaces de dar con él…

Annie se apresuró a ir hacia Paty para darle la mala noticia y aunque eso le causo una gran preocupación, no pudo impedir experimentar cierta calma al saber que Stear estaba allí con bien… sin embargo no pudo relajarse tanto como quiso, pues la sensación de que algo estaba por suceder no la abandonó…

Archie se apresuró a llevar a las chicas a casa de Annie, dónde prácticamente aventaron las maletas y salieron a toda prisa para continuar con la búsqueda del joven que aún no estaba recuperado del todo…

Archie les contó a Annie y Paty que Albert había recuperado parte de su memoria, que él mismo le había confiado a Stear a cerca de su progreso. Desgraciadamente ellos desconocían su pasado y no tenían ninguna pista que les indicara como continuar la búsqueda.

Archie y Stear habían estado en el departamento que el rubio compartía con Candy para buscar un indicio, pero no habían obtenido resultados favorables.

La búsqueda continuó por varias horas, sin novedad alguna, los cuatro chicos estaban tan cansados y abatidos que se olvidaron de que n siquiera habían prestado la debida atención a sus novias. abatidos todos decidieron regresar a casa de los Andrew desde dónde Paty y Annie mandaron mensajes explicando su repentina salida y excusándose por no haber anunciado cómo es debido su llegada.

Al igual que Archie Stear, también se veía muy cansado, estaba desaliñado, y tenía los ojos hinchados por la falta de sueño, Paty se encargó de pedir que se les llevara el desayuno.

-No Paty, no tengo ganas de comer nada… por favor

-Tienes que hacerlo y ambos tienen que ir a descansar…

-No podemos, no con Albert desaparecido.

-Qué dirá Candy cuando regrese…

-Lo sé, dijo Annie preocupada, pero no podemos hacer nada al respecto, no tenemos ningún indicio de su pasado, y tampoco sabemos si tenía algún familiar o amigo al que pudiera haber contactado.

-Eso es dijo Paty… quizá si regresamos al edificio y preguntamos a los vecinos ellos puedan darnos alguna información o una pista…

-Paty tiene razón, dijo Stear.

-Pero antes, deberán desayunar y descansar un poco, ya más tarde iremos a investigar.

Dijo Annie con mucha resolución en su voz.

A regañadientes, ambos hermanos tomaron un poco de té y fruta y fueron a sus habitaciones a descansar, no sin antes acordar que pasado el medio día irían a buscarlas para continuar la búsqueda.

Paty y Annie respondieron que esperarían en casa de Paty y se retiraron a sus respectivas casas, a Paty la recibió su abuela, sumamente emocionada de escuchar el relato de su viaje, y del éxito del mismo. La abuela parecía una niña pequeña preguntando a Paty cada detalle y haciéndole repetir la parte en la que el doctor les reveló que ya tenía conocimiento de todo. Con cada vez que lo mencionaba la anciana soltaba carcajadas de diversión al imaginar el rostro de su nieta.

-Me hubiera encantado ver sus caras… dijo ella con diversión.

-Abuela… por favor.

-Abuela… quisiera preguntarte… ¿cuándo fue la última vez que viste a Albert?

-Mmmm, bueno yo… creo que fue hace dos noches…

-¿sucede algo malo?

-Él… ha desaparecido.

-Paty, querida… te preocupas demasiado, quizá más tarde aparezca…

Al volver a su casa, Annie, se encontró con la sorpresa de que su madre no estaba en casa, Rose, el ama de llaves, le había informado que la señora había decidido hacer un corto viaje a San Francisco, para hacer algunas compras, aprovechando la ausencia de Annie.

Se había ido acompañada por Betsy, su dama de compañía.

Quién sí se encontraba en casa era el señor Britter, que estuvo encantado de escuchar del éxito del viaje y de las noticias que obtuvieron en Florida, acerca de Candy…

-¡Vaya! Parece que esos dos muchachitos tienen las cosas a su favor…

-Creo que así es…

-Me da mucho gusto, Candy merece ser muy feliz…

-Sí, espero que lo sea… dijo Annie, sin embargo el tono que empleo dejó entrever que algo le preocupaba…

-¿ocurre algo?

-No… es decir… si… Annie le contó a su padre el descubrimiento que había hecho en casa del doctor Claise, sin dejar de mostrar su asombro por la existencia de esa pintura…

-¿Tú crees que el doctor conozca su verdadero origen? Preguntó su padre.

-No lo sé… él dijo que un amigo suyo se la había obsequiado, y que él jamás ha estado allí…

Pero no sé por qué creo que sabe algo más.

La duda apareció en los hermosos ojos de Annie, se sentía atormentada, no podía dejar de sentir alguna extraña conexión con esa pintura.

Después de segundos de silencio, Britter tomó la mano de su hija y le dijo:

-No sé qué es lo que crees que esa pintura significa, y tampoco sé si el doctor sepa el origen de la misma, pero quiero que sepas que cuentas con todo mi apoyo…

-Gracias papá… de verdad agradezco mucho tu apoyo…

la plática fue interrumpida por una doncella que anunciaba que Paty le esperaba...

-¡Lo olvide! ¡que tarde se ha hecho!

-Tengo que irme papá, luego te explico.

-El señor Britter asintió y sonrió al ver a su hija tan apresurada por salir, supuso que se verían con Archie y Stear, pero desconocía el problema que los chicos enfrentaban al no hallar a Albert.

* * *

Eran cerca de las doce del día, hacía más de dos horas que Terry estaba en el teatro, y el ensayo estaba ya terminando, iban a tomarse una pausa, y después se darían indicaciones generales, tal como se había previsto, se habían alternado los turnos para interpretar a Julieta, lo cual significó un gran alivio para Terry, pues ya no tenía que tener a Susana todo el tiempo a su lado.

- ¿Qué tal tu cita de anoche? Preguntó Terry a Karen, cuando se encontraban ya descansando.

-No fue una cita, el chico solo me acompañó hasta mi departamento…

-Yo creo que él esperaba algo más...

-Tal vez…él es un chico lindo, y se portó como un caballero, pero no… no, es lo que busco…

-Tú y Candy fueron el centro de atención…

-Ni lo menciones… ahora todos están tratando de averiguar acerca de ella.

-¿Y… eso te incomoda?

-No quiero que nadie se le acerque…

-No puedes esconderla por siempre…

-eso ya lo sé, lo que más deseo es mostrarle a todo el mundo lo afortunado que soy con ella a mi lado, pero aún no es el momento…

De pronto Scott interrumpió la plática.

-Terrence, ¿podrías concederme algunos minutos? necesito hablar contigo, por favor ven a mi oficina.

Terry no dijo nada, y espero a que Scott desapareciera para levantarse y seguirlo.

-¿Qué querrá? Preguntó Karen, se veía molesto.

-No lo sé, tal vez también quiera que alternemos el papel de Romeo, dijo Terry en un tono burlón que hizo reír a Karen.

Terry se encamino a la oficina, y tocó la puerta.

-Adelante

-Terry entró y cerró la puerta, y pudo notar que efectivamente Scott estaba molesto.

-¿Y bien? ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

-¿Puedes explicarme que significa esto? Le dijo poniendo sobre su escritorio dos ejemplares de periódico de diferente editor…

Terry observó con atención ambos ejemplares, en uno de ellos aparecían varias fotos de él junto a Candy y a Eleonor, incluso aparecían fotos de ellos en los lugares donde había llevado a Candy…

El titulo de aquella publicación era: "El nuevo romance de Terrence Grandchester"

Terry leyó el artículo que decía:

"_El joven actor Terrence Grandchester que ha cautivado al público neoyorquino con sus interpretaciones sobre el escenario, ha sido recientemente captado por nuestras cámaras en compañía de una joven cuya identidad se desconoce aún._

_El actor que hasta hace poco mantenía una relación sentimental con la también actriz Susana Marlow, no ha hecho declaraciones sobre el asunto._

_Sin embargo el día de ayer nuevamente se le vio con la misteriosa joven con quién acudió al evento organizado por los hermanos Hattaway, en breve intentaremos obtener alguna declaración del actor o de la bella actriz que al parecer es hoy su ex pareja._

En el segundo periódico aparecían fotos de él y Susana él título de este decía

"Grandchester desmiente supuesto romance"

"_El día de ayer el joven actor Terrence Grandchester por fin ha roto el silencio al hablar por primera vez acerca de su supuesta relación con la actriz Susana Marlowe, el actor ha declarado que es absolutamente falso que entre él y la joven actriz haya existido una relación sentimental._

"entre la señorita Marlowe y yo jamás ha habido nada más que una estricta relación profesional, y no estoy interesado en que las circunstancias sean diferentes_"._

_Fueron las pocas palabras que el joven dedicó al asunto._

_Nuestro informante también buscó a la señorita Marlowe para que diera su versión del asunto, sin embargo se ha negado a hablar del asunto…_

-No tengo nada que decir…

-¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Esto significará un terrible golpe al estreno.

-No veo como pueda suceder eso.

-el teatro se ha hecho para crear ilusiones que los espectadores consideran reales… y al aparecer estos artículos, el público ya no creerá en absoluto lo que se muestre en el escenario… ¿Cómo crees que se ha creado el mito de la maldición de Romeo y Julieta?

-Tendrás que salir y dar una explicación a la prensa… podéis decir que tuvieron una pelea… o quizá…

-el público es muy consciente de que la obra es solo una representación…

-¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo puede beneficiar esto a sus carreras?

-Espera… ¿estás sugiriendo que finja tener una relación con Susana?

-si tenemos suerte después del estreno de la obra se olvidará el asunto…

-No pienso basar el éxito de mi carrera en esta basura…

-No creo que pienses igual, después de ver como se beneficia tu carrera, el público te adorará.

-No pienso continuar escuchando, si me disculpas…

-¿Es por la chica?

-Creo que eso es parte de mi privacidad, además, no recuerdo que mi contrato dijera que tenía que trabajar también fuera del escenario dijo Terry con ironía.

-No creas que por tener el protagónico eres intocable…

-insinúas que me despedirás por no acceder a tus demandas…

-Si continúas así…

- bien hazlo, o mejor aún soy yo quién renuncia…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo Robert que acababa de llegar y entró al escuchar la discusión…

Al ver los periódicos en el escritorio supo de que se trataba el asunto, él mismo había leído esa mañana las publicaciones.

Robert siempre había estado en desacuerdo, para él la vida privada de los actores era eso. Cierto era que en algunas ocasiones, la compañía se había visto beneficiada cuando entre los protagonistas de una obra se daba algún romance, él mismo había conocido a su esposa de esa manera… pero de ninguna manera permitiría que Scott intentara sacar provecho de los diarios amarillistas.

-sucede que acabo de renunciar… dijo Terry.

-¿Renunciar? Pero que tonterías…

-¿Qué has hecho Scott? -Dijo Robert molesto.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que nos afectarán estas notas?

-Te estás saliendo de lo estrictamente profesional…

-por favor olvidemos este escándalo. -Dijo Robert mirando a Terry

Terry asintió y salió de la oficina para dejar a los hermanos completamente molestos.

-¿No ves cuánto daño puede hacer lo que acabas de hacer? –dijo Robert

-Yo solo hago lo que considero lo mejor para la compañía…

-Sabes que eso no es verdad, recuerda que cuando fundamos esta compañía lo hicimos por amor al arte, no al dinero y la fama, ¿dónde quedo ese Scott que amaba el teatro y no la parafernalia alrededor de él?

-No lo sé Robert…

-Necesito pensar, por favor déjame solo…

Robert salió en silencio sabía que tarde o temprano Scott se daría cuenta de su error…

Robert volvió al escenario y pidió a los actores reunirse nuevamente:

-Mañana será el último ensayo antes del gran día. Espero todos estén bien preparados.

Los actores asintieron.

-Recuerden que mañana se dará a conocer quién se quedará con el papel de Julieta…

-Me gustaría agradecer el esfuerzo que tanto la señorita Marlowe como la señorita Claise, han puesto en el proyecto, lamentablemente solo una de ustedes ocupara el puesto.

-señorita Marlowe, usted se presentará aquí a las dos de la tarde, y usted, señorita Claise, a las 3:30, ensayarán por separado, y después se les dará a conocer el veredicto.

-Señor Grandchester, usted ensayará con ambas, Terry asintió.

Inmediatamente después de dar las indicaciones Robert indicó a los actores que el ensayo estaba finalizado.

Al salir Karen intentó preguntar a Terry sobre su "reunión" con Scott, pero sus planes se vieron frustrados, al ver que a la salida del teatro Eleonor esperaba a Terry.

-Hola mamá, saludó Terry.

-Hijo ¿Qué tal el ensayo?

-Cansado, pero bien. Ha sido un día difícil… hoy tuve una discusión con Scott…

-Es por lo que publicaron los diarios ¿no es verdad?

-si… aceptó Terry.

-Al menos uno de ellos ha desmentido la noticia… si tú lo deseas, podemos demandar que se retracten…

-No, no creo que sea necesario…

-¿Se lo dirás a Candy?

-Sí, no pienso ocultarle nada, además no hay nada allí que no hayamos hablado antes, ella conoce los rumores, y sabe que son solo eso…

-Pero dime… ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí?

-Bueno… yo… sucede que… ha surgido un imprevisto y tengo que estar mañana en la ciudad de Búfalo, la obra requiere hacer promoción en las ciudades cercanas y…

-No te preocupes, comprendo…

-Haré todo lo posible por estar en el estreno…

-está bien…

Terry se sintió un poco desilusionado, pues esperaba que su madre estuviera presente para presenciar su primer protagónico, pero también comprendía que ella tenía sus propios proyectos y responsabilidades que no podía eludir.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo, recogeremos a Candy y luego saldremos…

-Está bien.

Terry y Eleonor se dirigieron al departamento, dónde Candy, asesorada por Sara, había preparado ya una deliciosa pasta, una tarta de manzana, y un rico asado.

-Hola Candy, ¿Cómo estás? Saludó Eleonor al tiempo que le daba un cariñoso abrazo.

-Muy bien yo…

-Veo que has estado preparando una deliciosa comida…

-Sí…

-Terry y yo habíamos pensado invitarte a comer fuera, pero creo que los planes deberán modificarse…

-¡Nooo! De verdad será mejor salir a comer fuera… ¡No querrás enfermar! Candy no es una buena cocinera. -Dijo Terry.

-¡Terry! Le gruño Candy, al tiempo que se sonrojaba

-Terry no digas esas cosas, lo reprendió Eleonor.

Terry rió al ver la expresión de la pecosa.

-Vamos querida, te ayudaré a poner la mesa.

Eleonor fue la encargada de poner la mesa, Candy servía la comida, y Terry los llevaba a la mesa.

Los tres pasaron un rato muy agradable, hasta que se hizo tarde y Eleonor se despidió.

Candy y Terry se ofrecieron a llevarla a casa y ella aceptó con gusto.

En el camino de regreso a casa Terry le contó a Candy lo sucedido en el teatro, Candy se preocupó cuando él le dijo que estuvo a punto de renunciar…

-Terry no debiste haberlo retado…

-Es que no podía permitir que tratara de manipularme de esa manera.

-Quizá podías haber sido un poco más… diplomático…

-¿es que no ves lo que estaba pidiéndome?

-bueno si… pero…

-No, no hay discusión acerca de eso…

-Tienes razón, estuvo muy mal, afortunadamente el Sr. Robert llegó a tiempo.

-Sí, él es diferente…

Candy agradeció la confianza que Terry le tenía, sentía que su relación se fortalecía cada día más, cada vez estaba más segura que él era el hombre que ella amaría siempre y se sentía feliz por ser correspondida de la misma manera.

* * *

**continuará...**

**espero que les haya gustado éste capítulo, les agradezco a todas por seguir esta historia y por los comentarios recibidos en el capítulo anterior. Gracias a:**

**Liz Carter, gadamigrandchester, Conny de G, Guest, Amy C.L., Eva Grandchester. Julieta G. 28, Paulina de Ardley, Marie Kleisse **

**Nos leemos pronto xoxoxoxo**


	12. Chapter 12

**HOLA CHICAS... AQUÍ UN CAPÍTULO MÁS, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DISFRUTEN SU LECTURA.**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

Archie y Stear, recogieron a Annie y Paty en casa de ésta última a las doce en punto, después de haber descansado un poco, los chicos parecían haber renovado sus fuerzas, los cuatro subieron al automóvil y Stear condujo hasta el apartamento de Candy, entraron al edificio, y comenzaron por preguntar al casero cuando había sido la última vez que vio a Albert.

Éste les dijo que no había visto nada extraño y que Albert únicamente salía a trabajar y regresaba al departamento a la misma hora de siempre.

Visitaron a todos y cada uno de los vecinos pero nada dio resultado, nadie había visto nada, algunos incluso estaban enterándose en ese mismo momento de la misteriosa desaparición.

Desilusionados y preocupados regresaron al departamento y se tumbaron en la pequeña sala.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer chicos? Dijo Paty con preocupación.

-Es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado, no hay ningún indicio que nos lleve a él. Dijo Archie.

-¿Qué pasará cuando Candy regrese? Dijo Annie

Una y mil preguntas se hacían y no tenían respuesta para ninguna.

Stear permanecía callado sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

De pronto Annie se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina para servirse un vaso de agua, abrió la alacena y allí, descubrió un sobre blanco, Annie se apresuro a regresar a la sala para mostrar su descubrimiento.

-Chicos miren lo que he encontrado, dijo agitando el sobre.

Archie se lo quitó de las manos a Annie, y dudó durante algunos segundos en abrir el sobre pero cuando leyó que iba dirigido a ellos lo abrió y leyó:

_Queridos amigos:_

_Si están leyendo esta nota es porque me he decidido a partir, por favor les pido que no se molesten en buscarme, yo estaré muy bien, les doy las gracias por haberme ayudado durante todo este tiempo._

_Por ahora no puedo explicarles los motivos que he tenido para marcharme, confío en que volveremos a encontrarnos._

_Una vez más les ruego que no se preocupen por mí, mi memoria está recuperada casi al cien por ciento y existen algunos asuntos que debo atender._

_Me gustaría haberme quedado más tiempo, pero es mejor así, lamento no haber podido despedirme de Candy, pero confío en que Terry cuidará de ella._

_No me queda más que agradecerles una vez más por sus atenciones y desearles mucha felicidad._

_Albert._

-No puede ser… dijo Stear

-No nos queda más que conformarnos con esto y pensar que todo saldrá bien para él. no hay mas nada que podamos hacer. –dijo Paty

-Creo que lo mejor será que nos vallamos. -–dijo Annie.

Por cierto, aún no nos han contado como estuvo el viaje. ¿Han tenido noticias de Candy? Dijo Archie.

-¿Les parece si vamos a tomar un helado? –dijo Stear, para romper un poco la tensión que se sentía tras la desaparición de Albert y sus misteriosos motivos.

Los chicos salieron en silencio y dejaron la puerta debidamente cerrada y se dirigieron hacia la ciudad, buscaron una heladería, entraron y tomaron asiento en una mesa un poco apartada.

Pidieron sus helados y esperaron a que se los trajeran antes de empezar su plática.

Archie nuevamente fue el primero en hablar.

- ¿Y bien? Chicas, ahora sí deben contarnos todo.

Paty y Annie contaron todo cuanto les ocurrió en el viaje con excepción de la pintura que habían visto, Annie no quería hacerse extrañas conjeturas y pensó que sería mejor investigar antes de decir algo, por eso indicó con una mirada a Paty que omitiera el asunto.

-Los chicos rieron a carcajadas al escuchar su aventura.

-¿Ustedes han tenido alguna noticia de Candy? –preguntó Annie

-No, creo que ya se ha olvidado de nosotros –dijo Stear.

-Seguramente ese arrogante no le deja tiempo si quiera para escribir una carta a sus amigos. –dijo Archie, con cierta nota de resentimiento en su voz.

-No lo creo, lo más seguro es que Candy está tan contenta allá que ni siquiera se acuerda de nosotros –dijo Paty.

-Es verdad, concordó Annie.

Pasaron un buen rato platicando acerca de lo que habían hecho durante los días que estuvieron separados, pero Stear, permanecía distante, Paty lo notó y preguntó:

-¿Sucede algo?

-Mmmm ¿Eh?

-Te pregunté si te sucede algo, has estado muy callado y…

-No, no es nada, es que aún estoy muy impresionado por lo de Albert, pero ya se me pasará.

Después Stear y Archie llevaron a las chicas a sus casas.

La casa de Paty era la más alejada, así que decidieron ir primero a dejar a Annie.

Archie pidió a Stear que se adelantara a llevar a Paty a su casa, e inmediatamente Stear comprendió que su hermano quería que les dejaran solos.

Archie acompañó a Annie hasta la entrada de su casa, allí no había nadie ya, pues estaba haciéndose tarde y cuando la señora Britter no estaba en casa, al padre de Annie le gustaba, darles a los sirvientes días de descanso, solo conservaba a dos muchachas que se encargaban de la limpieza y la cocina.

Archie, se despidió de ella galantemente con un beso en la mano, y Annie se sonrojó inmediatamente, cada vez que Archie se encontraba cerca, no podía evitar que todo su ser se sobresaltara, el corazón se le aceleraba y sus mejillas inmediatamente se coloreaban.

Ella y Archie, nunca habían llegado a tener un contacto demasiado cercano, Archie era un caballero muy bien educado, siempre que se veían o se despedían, él besaba su mano o su mejilla pero jamás se había atrevido a besar sus labios, Archie consideraba que Annie era muy delicada y sensible y temía asustarla de algún modo, sin embargo ese día, Archie se atrevió a besar sus labios de una manera delicada y suave, inmediatamente después se arrepintió al pensar en la reacción de la chica, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que aunque toda colorada y nerviosa, Annie no se apartó, ni salió huyendo.

Archie sonrió ante el gesto de la joven y se alejó despidiéndose de ella con la mano, Annie apenas pudo responder al gesto de despedida, sentía que las piernas le temblaban y que el corazón estaba a punto de salirse de su pecho, sobresaltada corrió hacia su habitación, dónde sabía que encontraría el refugio que buscaba.

Tardó mucho en asimilar lo que había ocurrido y en serenarse del todo, aún no podía creer que al fin hubiera ocurrido… su primer beso… ella había esperado que Archie tomara la iniciativa durante todo el tiempo que llevaban saliendo, pero él fiel a todos los principios, no se había atrevido nunca, y ella era demasiado tímida para tomar la iniciativa, ahora que al fin había ocurrido, sabía que las cosas solo podrían mejorar, esa era una clara señal de que las cosas iban por buen rumbo.

Por mucho tiempo Annie llegó a pensar que quizá Archie estaba con ella por un compromiso, por una promesa que le había hecho a Candy hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero ahora quizá…

Annie se recostó en su cama y no pudo dejar de pensar en Archie y lo sucedido, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, se miró en el espejo, y por un momento no reconoció a la chica que observaba allí, sentía que algo muy dentro de ella estaba empezando a cambiar, se mojo la cara para aliviar un poco la sensación de incendió que aún permanecía en sus mejillas y volvió a recostarse en la cama, y permaneció así hasta que fue llamada para la cena.

Stear se condujo el auto hasta casa de Paty, estuvieron muy callados durante el trayecto, Paty no podía dejar de pensar en esa sensación fuerte que le oprimía el pecho y le dificultaba respirar con cada segundo que pasaba.

Por su parte, Stear también libraba su propia lucha interna, recordaba una y otra vez la última conversación que había tenido con Albert, acerca de seguir su camino, se le partía el corazón tan solo de pensar en la posibilidad de dejar a Paty, ella era tan frágil, tan sensible tan… Stear supo en ese momento que la amaba ¿pero sería ese sentimiento suficiente para suplir lo que él consideraba su deber?

Sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa y Stear bajo del auto para ayudar a Paty, atravesaron en silencio el jardín, y de pronto Paty se detuvo y comenzó a llorar…

-¿Qué tienes Paty?

-No trates de ocultarlo, sé muy bien que sigues considerando la idea de irte…

-Paty yo…

-Por favor no me digas nada… si vas a irte ¡hazlo! ¡Vete!

-Tú no sabes todo lo que yo he visto durante el tiempo que permanecí en Londres… no quiero que nada malo te suceda, pero si estás decidido no digas más ¡sólo márchate!

Stear abrazó a Paty muy fuertemente, y depositó un beso en su frente.

-Paty no podía parar de llorar, sentía que el contacto de los labios de él le quemaban la piel, estaba desconsolada, porque el silencio de Stear le decía todo…

-Paty yo… escúchame por favor… yo… ¡te amo!, le gritó él, y por un segundo Paty lo miró como solía hacerlo entonces Stear continuó pero no se sí…

Y ahí estaba otra vez, ese estúpido sentido del deber. Paty sintió como el alma se le caía hasta los pies, por un segundo pensó que él desistiría, entonces ya no soportó más estar frente a aquél chico que le estaba diciendo que la amaba y que al mismo tiempo era capaz de abandonarla, no podía entender como esos sentimientos podían tener cabida en el corazón de Stear.

Ella echó a correr y entró en la casa azotando la puerta sin dar oportunidad a que Stear le dijera una palabra más.

Paty corrió a refugiarse en su habitación, la abuela Martha ya se había marchado como todas las tardes al restaurante, Paty sintió una nueva oleada de dolor, tampoco había sido capaz de convencer a la testaruda viejecita de abandonar su empleo.

Stear aún se encontraba de pie en el jardín de la casa, mirando con melancolía hacía la ventana de la habitación de Paty que ni siquiera había encendido la luz, clara señal de que no le permitiría ni siquiera ver su silueta, el muchacho regresó a su casa con el corazón hecho pedazos, se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer sufrir a Paty de esa manera, por no ser capaz de desistir de sus deseos, pero comprendió que si se quedaba sería infeliz y como consecuencia haría infeliz a Paty.

* * *

En Nueva York, Terry invitó a Candy a cenar fuera, para la ocasión hizo reservación en un elegante y novedoso restaurante, que se encontraba situado en lo alto de un edificio, desde dónde podía observarse gran parte de la creciente ciudad de Nueva York.

El restaurante estaba decorado exquisitamente, había esculturas y elegantes bustos hechos de mármol, el piso también estaba revestido de mármol. En el techo colgaban grandes candelabros de cristal, sobre el techo, podían apreciarse hermosos murales, todo en el lugar respiraba elegancia.

Las personas que acudían iban elegantemente vestidos, y Candy no pudo evitar sentir que estaba fuera de lugar, siempre le habían incomodado los lugares así, quizá porque le recordaban a los días con los Andrew, y con los Leagan.

-Terry, todo esto es tan… mmm no debimos haber venido… todo parece tan… costoso.

-No pienses en eso por favor… yo solo… quería que esta noche fuera especial…

Fueron recibidos por el amable recepcionista del lugar, quien los puso en manos de quién se encargaría de atenderlos.

-Pasen por aquí por favor, su mesa es aquella. Dijo el hombre, señalando una mesa en el rincón más apartado, Terry había reservado aquella mesa por que no quería que les molestaran.

Cenaron a la luz de las velas, al fondo del salón había un pianista que amenizaba con suave música de fondo que invitaba a cualquiera a rendirse al romanticismo, la comida estuvo exquisita.

-¡Oh Terry, esto es realmente hermoso!

-Me alegra mucho que te guste.

Pronto las parejas que estaban sentadas comenzaron a ponerse de pie para comenzar a bailar en la pista, el lugar que antes ocupó el pianista, fue ocupado por una orquesta que empezó a tocar algunos vals, por supuesto, Candy y Terry no fueron la excepción, cuando finalmente decidieron retirarse, Terry condujo por espacio de unos cuantos minutos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ya lo verás…

Llegaron a Central Park…

-¿Pero qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Ven… sígueme. Terry la tomo de la mano y la guió por el parque, llegaron a la orilla de una laguna, rodeada por altos árboles, la luna se reflejaba en el agua y despedía hermosos destellos plateados, Candy se sentó en la orilla del lago y Terry caminó algunos pasos y rebuscó en el tronco hueco de un árbol y apareció nuevamente con un mantel a cuadros, una botella de vino y dos copas, enseguida destapó la botella, sirvió las copas y ofreció una a Candy.

Candy la tomó y bebió un pequeño sorbo, se sintió como si estuviera haciendo una travesura, y recordó que la última vez que había hecho algo parecido, fue cuando junto con Annie llevaron alimentos y enseres a Archie, que se encontraba en el cuarto de castigo del colegio. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír ante el recuerdo.

-¿En qué piensas? ¿Qué te arece tan gracioso?

-Mmmm sólo recordaba, la última vez que estuve de picnic nocturno…

-¿Y puedo saber con quién?

-No…

Terry hizo un gesto que a Candy le pareció gracioso, le encantaba molestarlo y ver la cara que ponía.

-Está bien… fue con Annie, en el san Pablo…

-Con que mona pecas se escapaba de su habitación para hacer picnics en medio de la noche.

Candy se defendió.

–Ese picnic fue culpa tuya.

-¿mi culpa?

-Así es… ¿recuerdas cuando tú y Archie pelearon y a él lo enviaron al cuarto de castigo…?

-Ahh si… por supuesto que lo recuerdo cómo olvidar su cara de…

Terry se interrumpió al ver que Candy arrugaba la nariz y fruncía el ceño, en señal de disgusto.

-¿Ya te he dicho que cuando te enojas se te ven más las pecas?

-Grosero…

Terry se acerco a ella y comenzó a propinarle una serie de delicados besos por toda la zona de la nariz dónde las pecas eran un poco más visibles.

Candy ya no en encontró ningún argumento coherente, se perdió en esas leves caricias y se concentró en sentir cada una de las sensaciones que la embargaban.

Luego apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él…

-Es como si hubieran pasado años desde eso… dijo ella, con un leve tono de melancolía en su voz…

-Sí a mí también me parece eso… dijo él con un pesado suspiro…

-¿Cómo es que conoces este lugar?

-bueno yo… vengo aquí cada vez que quiero pensar…

-Candy… no sabes cuántas veces estuve aquí tratando de mantener la esperanza de que volvería a encontrarte, muchas veces estuve a punto de perder la esperanza pero…

Candy no lo dejo continuar, en cambio callo sus palabras con un dulce beso en los labios.

-Por favor no pensemos más en eso… yo también pasé mucho tiempo pensando que quizá no volvería a verte, y al mismo tiempo el corazón me decía que algún día volveríamos a vernos…

Ahora fue el turno de Terry de silenciar las palabras de Candy… ahora estamos juntos, eso es lo que importa, el aquí y ahora…

Terry se apoderó nuevamente de los labios de Candy, esta vez con mucha pasión, ella empezó a sentir que las fuerzas le faltaban, sensaciones de todo tipo le embargaban, Candy no pudo más que corresponder a esa urgencia que estaba volviéndose también la suya, entrelazó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Terry y empezó a acariciar su cabello, Terry comenzó a disminuir la intensidad del beso y abandonó sus labios para pasar a su garganta, Candy estaba debatiéndose entre mil pensamientos y sensaciones, empezó a ser consciente por primera vez, como su cuerpo reaccionaba instintivamente ante las caricias de Terry, se preguntó si ¿sería malo dejarse llevar por el sentimiento que la embargaba en ese preciso momento?, ¿Por qué la sociedad condenaba algo tan maravilloso? Al ser educada por una religiosa y una piadosa mujer a Candy se le inculcaron muchos principios y valores que ahora chocaban entre sí… pensó en sus queridas madres, en las enseñanzas de las religiosas del colegio San Pablo, y hasta en la tía abuela Elroy pensó en lo decepcionada que estaría la anciana dama por su conducta, pero también pensó en que no podía ser malo de ninguna forma expresar lo que su corazón sentía…

Se aferró más al a Terry y comenzó a explorar los músculos de la espalda de él, continuó por los hombros y los brazos y terminó en el torso de él. Sus músculos eran perfectos, firmes y fuertes, por su parte Terry también continuaba con su exploración, el escote del vestido que estaba usando Candy, le permitía tener una leve visión de sus senos, suaves y tersos que estaban empezando a sentir los estragos de la exploración de él, las respiraciones de ambos empezaron a agitarse y a hacerse cada vez más pesada, de repente Terry se obligó a detenerse al recordar el lugar dónde se encontraban, definitivamente no podía permitirse exponer a Candy a una situación tan embarazosa como esa, mucho menos pensar en tomarla allí.

-Espera pequeña… no podemos continuar… si seguimos así… no sé si podre detenerme…

-Candy lo miró comprendiendo exactamente a qué se refería y bajo la mirada ruborizándose por haberse comportado de esa manera.

Terry tomó suavemente su barbilla y la obligó a levantar la vista.

-No debes avergonzarte… lo que acaba de suceder, es natural que dos personas que se aman… yo nunca haré algo que pueda lastimarte…

-Lo sé… es que yo… tengo miedo.

-Lo sé y quiero que estés segura de que no haré algo que pueda dañarte o algo para lo que no estés lista… yo… Te amo, siempre lo he hecho. Dijo Terry con mucha ternura y dulzura en su voz.

-Yo también te amo, dijo ella.

-Terry le dio un dulce beso en los labios y luego la guió de vuelta hacia dónde habían dejado el auto.

Candy estaba pérdida en sus pensamientos, estaba asustada por la reacción de su cuerpo y de lo fácil que había sido olvidarse de todo, las sensaciones que había sentido eran avasalladoras, nunca había sentido algo igual… ni siquiera en las lecciones aprendidas en la escuela de enfermería encontraba una explicación para lo que sintió. Entonces comprendió que ese era un asunto que nadie podía enseñarle, que al igual que muchas cosas en la vida, era algo que tenía que descubrir pos sí misma, y que mejor hacerlo al lado de Terry… al lado de su amor…

En cuanto llegaron al departamento, Terry ayudó a Candy a bajar del auto, subieron las escaleras tomados de la mano y tratando de no hacer ningún ruido…

Terry comprendió que no sería nada prudente de su parte pedirle a Candy entrara al departamento así que la llevó directamente a su habitación y se despidió de ella, no sin antes abrazarla y besarla como ya era habitual.

* * *

La mañana siguiente sorprendió a Archie en un estado un poco inconveniente, no había podido conciliar el sueño tanto como él hubiera querido, jamás pensó que Annie reaccionaría de la manera en que lo hizo, él había imaginado todos los escenarios posibles acerca de lo que pasaría cuando finalmente la besara, se imaginó de todo, desde a una Annie huyendo despavorida, hasta una propinándole una cachetada épica por su atrevimiento, lo único que nunca consideró, fue la posibilidad de que ella le permitiera hacerlo, aún persistía sobre sus labios la suavidad de los labios femeninos de ella, ni en sus más locos sueños pensó que el sabor de esos labios que una vez le resultaron tan poco atractivos y tan comunes ahora le resultaran casi irresistibles. ¿Qué haría cuando la viera nuevamente? ¿Sería capaz de mantener a raya sus impulsos?

Así recostado sobre su almohada recordó aquel día en que conoció a Annie, eran apenas unos chiquillos… aquel día acudirían a una reunión a casa de los Keller, amigos y socios de la familia, tenían muy poco de haberse instalado en la mansión de Lakewood, después de haber estado por casi un año en Escocia tras la muerte de sus padres. Por su puesto la tía abuela estaba invitada y les ordenó a sus sobrinos que se prepararan. Como siempre Stear y Anthony, se las habían ingeniado para desaparecer el mayor tiempo posible, no dejándole opción alguna más que la de una vez más ser quién escoltara a la elegante dama.

-Mis nietos… tan lindos. Exclamó al verlos a los tres juntos, en ese justo momento aparecieron los Britter con su hija…

-Es tan encantadora… exclamaban muchas de las damas a su alrededor…

-Ojalá algún día mi hijo sea digno de la mano de una señorita como ella… dijo otra con orgullo.

Archie no comprendía que es lo que veían en esa pequeña… tan tímida… que apenas se atrevía a levantar la vista para mirar a los presentes, ¿porque la consideraban encantadora? Definitivamente él tenía un concepto bastante diferente de lo que era la belleza, hacían tan solo un par de días por ejemplo, había encontrado un ejemplo de ello en una chiquilla que al parecer se encontraba al servicio de los Leagan…

Los Britter se acercaron a presentar sus respetos a la tía…

-Señora Elroy es todo un placer contar hoy con su presencia dijo la señora Britter…

La tía abuela apenas contestó con un asentimiento, acto seguido llamó a sus sobrinos para presentarlos ante la prestigiosa familia, a pesar de que los Britter distaban mucho de poseer una fortuna tan opulenta como los Andrew, era un hecho que eran una familia respetable.

Stear y Anthony desaparecieron tan pronto como les fue posible, sin embargo una vez más Archie no corrió con la misma suerte…

-Archie, ¿Por qué no llevas a la señorita Britter a bailar?

-Por su puesto tía.

-¿Le gustaría bailar señorita?

-Sí… respondió ella con una voz apenas audible.

La tímida chica apenas si se atrevía a levantar la mirada, y con cada palabra que él mencionaba se sonrojaba como un tomate…

A partir de entonces fueron incontables las reuniones en las que ambos chicos se encontraron así como también lo fue el número de veces que Archie tuvo que lidiar con la tímida muchachita.

Entre ellos comenzó una extraña clase de amistad, de vez en vez intercambiaron cartas, siendo Annie quién escribía con más frecuencia.

Archie, sonrío ante ese recuerdo cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces… Archie recordó también como Stear y Anthony se burlaban de él cuándo una carta de Annie llegaba a la mansión…

-Hay Anthony… parece que han pasado años desde que te fuiste… ¿en qué clase de hombre te habrías convertido? Inevitablemente sus pensamientos lo llevaron a preguntarse qué habría pasado si Anthony siguiera vivo ¿estarían Candy y él juntos? ¿Qué clase de juego nos prepara el destino…? Ahora ya no tenía caso alguno pensar en ello… finalmente el destino se encargaba de poner las cosas en su sitio…

Archie se levantó finalmente, tomó la ducha y bajo al comedor a desayunar, quería hablar de lo sucedido con Stear…

Sin embargo al entrar en el comedor, notó que su hermano no estaba allí, decidió entonces buscarlo en su habitación, pero tampoco estaba allí, la cama estaba perfectamente hecha, y no había indicios de que el joven estuviera cerca…

Archie comenzó a inquietarse… sin embargo pensó que quizá estaría en el garaje trabajando en algún nuevo invento, muchas veces la había encontrado trabajando allí a altas horas de la noche o incluso en la madrugada, se apresuró a salir de la casa y rodear el jardín para encontrarse con la "guarida" de su hermano.

-Stear… ¿estás aquí…? Llamó Archie metros antes de llegar a la entrada, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Una vez más llamó y nada sucedió, entonces se apresuró a entrar encontrando todo en una quietud y una calma impropias del lugar…

-Stear deja de estar jugando… hablo en serio, sal de donde quiera que estés…

-Stear, maldita sea, dijo con desesperación…

Se adentró en el lugar y en la mesa de trabajo del joven inventor encontró un curioso objeto… lo tomó y descubrió que era una pequeña caja musical con forma de corazón, que servía a la vez de alhajero, y de la cuál desde el centro emergía una pequeña bailarina que danzaba al compás de la música…

Las herramientas continuaban esparcidas sobre la mesa, lo cual hacía suponer que Stear había estado trabajando en ese objeto toda la noche…

Archie dio un pesado suspiro de alivio, que no duró mucho tiempo, al notar que bajo todas las herramientas había una nota…

Con mano temblorosa Archie tomó la hoja…

_Querido hermano:_

_Siento no tener el valor suficiente para enfrentar la situación…_

_He decidido enlistarme en el ejército francés en el escuadrón de aviación… para cuando leas esta nota seguramente ya me encontrare camino a Francia… por favor perdóname de antemano por el sufrimiento que causo con mi partida… te pido que comuniques a la tía abuela de mi decisión, y te pido también que entregues a Paty la cajita musical que he dejado sobre mi escritorio… dile que nunca he tenido la intención de causarle esta pena, dile que mis sentimientos para con ella siempre fueron de lo más sinceros, que fueron verdad todas y cada una de las cosas que le dije… y que siempre la llevaré en mi pensamientos… espero que algún día sea capaz de perdonarme…_

_Por último dile a Candy que espero que sea feliz al lado del hombre que ella ha elegido y que por favor no se culpe por lo sucedido, aún estando aquí no creo que hubiera podido hacer nada al respecto._

_Por favor no intenten buscarme, no quiero que arriesguen inútilmente sus vidas por mi causa._

_Les quiere _

_Stear_

Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos color avellana de Archie, se derrumbó sobre el piso y lloró amargamente, hasta que sintió que no podía derramar más lágrimas.

En otro sitio de Chicago Paty despertaba con el corazón sobresaltado, la noche había sido muy difícil, le costó mucho conciliar el sueño. Se había pasado más de la mitad de la noche llorando, sin embargo la mañana le había traído esperanza, pensó que quizá había sido demasiado dura con Stear, y comenzó a pensar en la posibilidad de ir a casa de los Andrew a buscarlo, tenía muchas cosas que hablar con él…

Se apresuró a asearse y bajó a desayunar…

-buen día Paty –le dijo su abuela sonriente.

-buen día, abuela

-¡Dios mío! Pero qué te pasó.

-Oh… no… no es nada abuela, es solo que no he dormido bien…

-Pero querida, a mí no puedes engañarme, has estado llorando ¿no es así?

Paty se sobresaltó al escuchar a su abuela.

-No puedes mentirme querida, te conozco muy bien… ¿has peleado con Stear?

-abuela yo…

-Mi pequeña y tímida Paty… ven acá… le dijo la abuela mientras la rodeaba en un abrazo maternal.

Paty no pudo evitar que nuevamente hicieran su aparición las lágrimas.

-Creo que deberías ir a hablar con él, aclaren sus asuntos, no sabes cómo me duele verte así mi pequeña…

-Sí abuela, eso es lo mismo que pensé, iré a buscarlo a su casa.

Paty terminó su desayuno y salió apresuradamente, y pidió al chofer que la llevara a la conocida mansión.

Cuándo estuvieron allí pidió al chofer que preguntara por Stear, el hombre salió del auto y se dispuso a cumplir las órdenes de la muchacha, sin embargo el chofer regresó sin una respuesta precisa.

-Me han dicho que tanto él como su hermano han estado ausentes desde muy temprano.

-Está bien, gracias, yo misma iré a buscarle… y le indicó al chofer que podía retirarse.

-Paty bajó del auto y al atravesar el camino de entrada fue saludada por el señor Whitman, el jardinero de la familia.

-Buen día señorita.

-Buen día señor… he venido a buscar a Stear… espero que no le moleste si le busco yo misma.

-Por supuesto que no, señorita.

Paty sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirse, rodeó la casa, y desde lejos divisó el sitio dónde tantas veces Stear le mostró sus inventos…

Al acercarse, a la entrada, pudo escuchar el sonido de alguien llorando…

Ella se sobresaltó y entró intempestivamente, y lo que encontró hizo que se le encogiera inmediatamente el corazón…

Allí arrodillado en el piso, estaba Archie, sosteniendo una hoja de papel, y un extraño objeto que no pudo distinguir…

Archie…

El joven apenas fue capaz de levantar la vista, al escuchar la voz que pronuncio su nombre.

-¿Qué sucede? Archie por favor… dijo ella sacudiéndole por los hombros.

Sin darse cuenta, el rostro de Paty estaba lleno de lágrimas.

Archie apenas tuvo fuerza para levantar una mano y entregarle la hoja de papel.

Paty leyó con desesperación las líneas e inmediatamente se sintió culpable por haber discutido con él, se derrumbó junto a Archie, mientras el llanto que salía a mares de sus ojos mojaba el piso.

-Es mi culpa… todo esto es mi culpa…

-No… esto no es culpa de nadie… dijo Archie que parecía haberse recuperado un poco.

-Luego le tendió la cajita de música.

Paty la tomó con manos temblorosas…

-Él… la dejó para ti.

-Yo no…

-él habría querido que la tuvieras… por favor consérvala…

Paty apretó el objeto contra su pecho y permitió que su dolor saliera a través de sus lágrimas.

-Vamos Paty… te llevaré adentro, ofreció Archie.

-No… por favor, llévame a mi casa… necesito estar sola…

Archie asintió, y fue por el auto…

El viaje fue en absoluto silencio y cuando llegaron a la casa de la muchacha no hubo ninguna palabra de despedida ni de ánimo, Archie, se acercó y la abrazó en señal de amistad y se alejó con su propio dolor.

Al ver a la muchacha entrar la abuela le dijo.

-Tan pronto has vuelto ¿Qué ocurrió?

-se ha ido… fue lo único que Paty pudo articular, antes de caer desmayada en la alfombra de la sala…

* * *

En Nueva York… eran casi las diez de la mañana y Terry estaba llegando al teatro, apenas con el tiempo justo de cambiarse de ropa para el ensayo, no tenía ninguna prisa en salir al escenario, el ensayo, trabajaría con Susana durante una hora entera, hasta que Karen hiciera su aparición, y entonces por fin se sabría quién le acompañaría en el escenario al día siguiente.

Los demás actores de la compañía estaban también a la expectativa, nadie quería perderse el importante anuncio, y saber finalmente quién sería Julieta.

-Por Dios, al fin sabremos quién será la compañera de Terrence. Dijo Sally emocionada.

-No sé qué es lo que te emociona, dijo Julia.

-Bueno, no puedes negar que a cualquiera de nosotras nos encantaría estar en el lugar de aquellas suertudas…

-Yo lo haría tan solo para que Terrence me dirigiera una mirada, dijo Lizette…

-Ya basta… dijo Julia molesta, dejen de estar soñando con cosas imposibles… acaso no recuerdan que él ya tiene novia…

-A mi no me importaría compartirlo… dijo Sally divertida.

Entonces de repente guardaron silencio, al ver que Susana entraba en la sala.

-Listos muchachos, empezamos en 3 minutos… dijo la voz de Scott.

Todos tomaron sus lugares en el escenario, las luces se apagaron y empezó la magia…

Ensayaron sin contratiempos durante media hora…

Por favor tómense un descanso de 5 minutos… me gustaría que después ensayaran nuevamente la escena del baile.

-Susana, tu actuación está siendo muy pobre. Recuerda lo que está en juego.

La joven asintió y después del breve respiro, volvieron a tomar sus lugares…

_(ENTRAN CAPULETO, JULIETA Y OTRAS PERSONAS DE SU FAMILIA CON LOS INVITADOS Y CON MASCARAS)__Entra romeo__  
__ROMEO.- (a un criado) oye ¿Quién es aquella dama que tan reluciente prende la fiesta de belleza?__  
__CRIADO.- no la conozco señor_

_ROMEO.- ¡a partir de ella brilla la luz en las antorchas! ¡Su belleza en la noche es como una joya carísima en la oreja de un etíope! ¡Belleza muy grande para disfrutarla; muy preciosa para existir en la tierra! ¡Como blanca paloma entre cuervos, se distingue esa dama entre sus compañeras! ¡Oh que bella mujer! __  
__ROMEO.- (a Julieta) espero que con mis manos no haya profanado a tan hermosa santa que quiero besar. (Trata de besar a Julieta, pero ella lo evade)_

_JULIETA.- pero, buen peregrino has sido muy injusto contigo que solo querías mostrarme tu devoción hacia mí. Además los santos tienen manos para tocar a los peregrinos y enlazar las palmas para poder demostrar devoción.__  
__ROMEO.- ¿y acaso las santas no tienen labios como los tienen los peregrinos?_

_JULIETA.- si, pero labios que deben usar para orar._

_ROMEO.- ¡oh santa adorada, entonces deja que los labios hagan lo que las manos también hacen, rezarte y por favor accede para que la fe no cambien en desesperación!_

_JULIETA.- las santas no se mueven, pero cumplen plegarias_

_ROMEO.- entonces cúmpleme la plegaria de poder besarte._

Tan concentrados estaban en el ensayo, que nadie noto lo que estaba a punto de suceder, sobre el techo las luces empezaron a balancearse sobre la cabeza de Terry…

Lo último que se escucho fue un fuerte golpe y un grito de horror al notar que Susana se había abalanzado sobre Terry para alejarlo de las luces…

Las ambulancias fueron llamada inmediatamente y se atendió rápidamente a los heridos, Susana fue sacada del lugar en una camilla en estado de urgencia… estaba inconsciente, y no se sabía si habían otro daños… a juzgar por el estado de la muchacha los paramédicos no se arriesgaron a dar pronóstico alguno.

Terry también se encontraba inconsciente, pues se había dado un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al ser arrojado pos Susana, pero su situación era mucho más estable, tan bien fue conducido al hospital, para revisar su estado…

Varias horas después, él despertó y se encontró recostado en una cama de hospital, la cabeza le dolía terriblemente…

-¿Qué ha pasado? Preguntó a una enfermera que se encontraba revisando sus signos vitales.

-No se levante por favor…

-al parecer, usted ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral leve, no hay ningún daño, aparente… sin embargo debe permanecer en reposo.

De repente todos los recuerdos llegaron a su memoria.

-Susana… ¿cómo esta ella?

-No lo sé… lamento no poder darle la información que me pide… la señorita Marlowe se encuentra en el área de emergencias, los médicos no han dado ningún informe…

* * *

**CONTINUARA...**

**DRAMA... MUCHO DRAMA EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE ME SIGAN ACOMPAÑANDO PARA DESCUBRIR COMO SE RESUELVEN LAS SITUACIONES...**

**POR LO PRONTO AGRADEZCO A TODAS Y CADA UNA DE USTEDES POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA.**

**GRACIAS A:**

**LIZ CARTER, LUNA, AMY C.L, Y GADAMI GRANDCHESTER**

**POR SUS COMENTARIOS EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola chicas aquí un capítulo más... ¿disf**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Paty volvía en sí después del desmayo sufrido, estaba recostada en su cama y se preguntaba que es lo que estaba haciendo allí, lo último que recordaba era que…

Miró desconcertada en todas direcciones y sobre la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama, encontró la cajita que Archie le había entregado hacía tan solo unos cuantos minutos ¿o eran horas? Ni si quiera sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido.

En ese momento entró en su habitación su abuela.

-¿cómo te sientes querida?

-¿Cómo llegue aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido?

Paty intentó levantarse de la cama, pero las fuerzas la abandonaron y nuevamente cayó a la cama.

-Tranquila querida, Archie te trajo hasta aquí, has estado dormida por más de cuatro horas, Archie te siguió para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, y justo después de que caíste desmayada, el entró en la habitación y te trajo hasta aquí.

-¿cómo esta él?

-No lo sé, no quiso quedarse por mucho tiempo, estaba muy triste... pero por más que le insistí no quiso escucharme...

-Abuela… Paty nuevamente rompió en llanto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?

-No lo sé, pequeña, pero no puedes estar así, él no querría verte así en ese estado…

-Lo sé, pero no puedo… simplemente no puedo… todo esto es tan difícil, y duele tanto, todo esto es mi culpa si yo no le hubiera dicho que se fuera.

-No querida te equivocas, él se fue porque así lo decidió, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo.

-Siento como si nada de lo que vivimos juntos hubiese sido real, como si cada una de las palabras y promesas que nos hicimos fueran mentira.

La abuela guardó silencio, respetando el dolor de Paty… la abuela sabía que Stear nunca se hubiera atrevido a decirle a Paty nada que no sintiera ni nada que pudiera lastimarla, sin embargo en ese momento ella no podía decir nada a favor de él que pudiera atenuar el latiente sentimiento de abandono que Paty experimentaba.

-Será mejor que descanses querida… trata de dormir un poco.

-No… no puedo… yo… estoy bien, estaré bien…

-Recuéstate, iré a la cocina y traeré un poco de té caliente.

La abuela salió de la habitación dejando nuevamente a Paty con su desolación.

La chica nuevamente se descompuso al mirar el objeto que yacía sobre su mesa, tomó entre sus manos, y estuvo a punto de arrojarlo lo más lejos posible, pero se detuvo, al recordar cada uno de los momentos felices que pasó al lado de Stear, entonces abrió la cajita, y descubrió una graciosa bailarina que danzaba al compás de "Claro de Luna" de Beethoven que era la melodía favorita de Paty, ella esbozó una leve sonrisa, él la conocía perfectamente, había combinado en ese obsequio las dos cosas que más le gustaban a ella, la música y la danza clásica, qué lástima que quizá ese hubiese sido un regalo de despedida…

Paty ocultó nuevamente su rostro en la almohada y lloró hasta quedarse profundamente dormida otra vez.

* * *

En Nueva York, Terry aún estaba recostado en la cama de hospital, aún no tenía noticias del estado de salud de Susana, el médico que estaba atendiéndolo le informó que lo daría de alta, puesto que no habían encontrado ningún daño considerable, además del fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

El doctor le autorizó a Terry salir de su habitación, y lo primero que éste hizo fue dirigirse hacia la sala de urgencias para informarse acerca de lo ocurrido con Susana.

Allí se encontró con Robert, que inmediatamente se acercó a él con el rostro descompuesto por la preocupación que lo había embargado durante las últimas horas.

-Terry ¿Cómo estás?

-Yo estoy bien, él médico dice que he sufrido una leve conmoción cerebral, pero al parecer no hay ningún otro daño… me dará de alta en cuanto complete todo el papeleo, pero dime ¿Qué has sabido de Susana? ¿Ella está bien?

-Al parecer ella ya ha salido de la sala de emergencias.

Terry suspiró aliviado de saber que la vida de ella no peligraba ya, pero al ver que el rostro de Robert no se relajaba se preocupó.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-En realidad no lo sé, la madre de ella se niega a proporcionarnos informes acerca de lo sucedido, no sabemos nada acerca de su estado, quizás si tú…

-Lo intentaré Robert…

* * *

Candy estaba en el apartamento de Terry se preguntaba porque tardaba tanto en regresar… pensó que sería debido al arduo trabajo que aún tenía que desempeñar por el inminente estreno de la obra, pero por alguna razón desconocida para ella, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de la tardanza de Terry… ella trató de desviar sus pensamientos hacia otra dirección, decidió entonces visitar a la señora Sara, bajó las escaleras y llamó a la puerta, que casi de inmediato se abrió.

-Hola muchacha, ¿cómo has estado? No te he visto mucho últimamente…

-Sí es verdad, dijo Candy un poco sonrojada.

Sara se echó a reír ante el gesto de Candy…

-Pero pasa muchacha no te quedes ahí parada…

Candy entró en el apartamento de Sara, mientras esta le indicaba que tomara asiento en la pequeña salita.

-No te preocupes, al fin y al cabo estas aquí para pasar tiempo con tu novio… me alegra que estés teniendo una buena estancia aquí, generalmente el joven Terry no pasa mucho tiempo aquí, se la pasa en el teatro casi todo el día…

-Sí, especialmente el día de hoy…

-¿Sabe? Mañana es el estreno de la obra… supongo que él estará muy ocupado ultimando cada detalle.

-¿es mañana?, pensé que sería dentro de tres días…

-Sí… pero los señores Hattaway adelantaron el estreno.

-Ya veo… entonces ¿por qué no pasas aquí la tarde? Seguramente él tardara en volver, no quiero desilusionarte, pero si mañana es el estreno, no creo que venga a casa temprano…

-Sí, me gustaría mucho estar aquí en su compañía.

* * *

Annie estaba esperando ansiosamente la visita de Archie, se sonrojaba tan solo de pensar en lo que había sucedido el día anterior y estaba sumamente nerviosa, pues no sabía cómo debía recibirlo en adelante, Annie, siempre había sido tímida y reservada y la educación que los Britter le proporcionaron fue más bien para convertirla en una señorita refinada, callada y sumamente reservada, y lo que había sucedido con Archie, aunque no había sido más que un simple beso, la perturbaba sobremanera.

Al fin, la muchacha de servicio entró en la sala y anunció:

-El joven Cornwall está aquí…

-hazlo pasar por favor.

Archie entró en la sala, pero a pesar de que trataba de disimular, su semblante denotaba un pesar inmenso…

-Archie…

-Hola Annie, ¿Cómo estás? –dijo él sin ganas.

-¿Cómo estás tú? No luces bien… ¿Quieres que pida que te traigan un té? Te ves muy pálido…

-No, no te preocupes… Por Dios, creo que no debí haber venido, no quiero preocuparte con mis cosas…

-Archie… dime, qué es lo que está pasando…

-Es Stear…

Annie comprendió inmediatamente, y sintió como si sobre ella cayera un balde de agua helada…

-Paty… dijo instintivamente y los nervios se apoderaron de ella, se puso a pasearse en la sala incesantemente.

-¿Sabes algo de ella? ¿Está bien?

-Ahora no lo sé con certeza… por la mañana cuando me percaté de que Stear no estaba en la casa, salí a buscarlo a su taller, y me encontré con una nota… entonces llegó Paty, y fue inevitable que se enterara…

Luego, la llevé a su casa, estaba a punto de marcharme, pero decidí regresar a verificar que todo estuviera bien, y la encontré desmayada, la abuela Martha estaba desesperada, no sabía qué hacer, y tampoco comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo.

Le ayudé a llevar a Paty a su recamara, y luego le expliqué lo mejor que pude la situación…

Annie, se llevó la mano a la boca, ¡Dios mío! Pero que ha hecho Stear…

-Dime Archie como lo ha tomado la familia…

-Aún no se los he dicho, no he sido capaz de hacer frente a esta situación, desde que salí de casa de Paty, he estado deambulando por las calles, pensando en la mejor manera de comunicárselo a la tía Elroy sin que se altere demasiado…

-¡Hay Archie! Lo siento mucho, dijo Annie tratando de contener las lágrimas… me gustaría poder ayudar…

-No te preocupes, esto es algo que nadie hubiera podido prever, y no hay nada que podamos hacer, ni tú ni yo… ni si quiera creo que la tía abuela, con todo el poder y la riqueza que tiene a su disposición pueda hacer algo…

-¡No te desesperes! Estoy segura de que…

-Tú no entiendes Annie, se ha ido… quizá nunca volveremos a verle ¿Cómo puedes decir que no me desespere, dijo él perdiendo la calma por unos segundos, al principio Annie se asustó por la reacción de él, pero luego logró serenarse y extendió sus brazos para rodear a Archie por los hombros.

Él rechazó aquella muestra de afecto, pero lejos de intimidarse, Annie volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez, Archie se quedo allí, quieto, mientras gruesas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos y resbalaban sobre sus mejillas.

Annie acomodó el rostro del joven en su regazo, y comenzó a acariciar su sedoso cabello, en otras circunstancias consideraría la situación bastante embarazosa, pero ahora, lo único que le importaba era tranquilizarlo y quizá ser de utilidad para él. Archie se sintió sumamente reconfortado entre los brazos de Annie a estas instancias, las lágrimas que había derramado habían humedecido ya la falda del vestido de ella, cosa que a ella no le molestó en absoluto.

-Anda bebe algo de té…

-no, no quiero… no tengo apetito.

-Por favor, Archie, no ganarás nada negándote a aceptar la realidad.

Annie, tomó la taza de té y la acerco a los labios del muchacho.

A regañadientes bebió un poco de líquido que bajó lentamente por su garganta, casi de inmediato se sintió reconfortado.

-Archie, cariño, dijo Annie con toda la dulzura de la que fue capaz. -Debes hablar con la señora Elroy, no puedes seguir posponiéndolo por más tiempo…

Archie asintió, y acto seguido le dijo…

-Lo siento Annie, no quise venir a importunarte con mis problemas…

-No me has importunado, de hecho, me alegra que hayas confiado en mí… aunque las circunstancias no son las mejores.

Archie asintió nuevamente y salió de la habitación, determinado a regresar a su casa e informar a la tía lo acontecido…

Annie se apresuró a ir a su habitación por su bolso e inmediatamente después de que Archie saliera de la habitación pidió al chofer que la llevara a casa de Paty, Annie estaba muy preocupada por su querida amiga y estaba desesperada por llegar a su lado, se imaginaba la desolación en la que estaría sumergida, después de todo las preocupaciones y corazonadas de la chica se habían confirmado de la manera más cruel…

* * *

Linda Marlowe, salía de la habitación de su hija, cuando fue abordada por Terry.

-Señora… dijo el joven ¿cómo está ella?

Linda negó con la cabeza, está dormida, por favor si fuera usted tan amable de dejarme sola…

-solo quiero saber como está…

-Ella no necesita de su falsa preocupación, ni de su lástima, después de lo que ha sufrido mi pequeña por su causa, no puede venir a decirme que está usted muy preocupado… no le creo ni una sola palabra.

Terry tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su paciencia para no gritarle allí mismo que era una vieja bruja, él solo estaba tratando de averiguar, por que al igual que todos él estaba preocupado, quizá Susana no fuera la mujer más agradable, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que le hubiera salvado, además a Terry le parecía que era una descortesía enorme por parte de esa mujer tener a todos con el alma en un hilo, si ella no lo quería a él cerca de su hija estaba bien, era su decisión, pero de eso a tener a todos pendientes sin ninguna clase de noticia, eso ya pasaba totalmente de lo tolerable…

-Por favor señora, cálmese.

-No me calmo nada… y si no se va, llamaré a la seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí inmediatamente.

Terry se alejó comprendiendo que no lograría obtener información alguna de aquella mujer…

Regresó al lado de Robert y Scott y les informó acerca de la negativa de la madre de Susana…

-Perdóname Robert, pero me parece que lo mejor será que regresemos a las actividades planeadas, no quiero ser grosero, y tampoco es que no me importe el estado de Susana, pero…

-sí, es verdad, dijo Scott, realmente me molesta demasiado estar aquí sentado, siendo tratado como un leproso solo por querer asegurarnos de que la señorita Marlowe se encuentre bien, cuando es evidente que su madre no tiene intención alguna de que se nos informe nada.

-Creo que ambos tienen razón, luego dirigiéndose a Scott, le dijo, vamos, regresemos al teatro, luego dirigiéndose a Terry dijo.

-Será mejor que descanses un poco más…

-Pero ya me encuentro bien…

-No, no quiero arriesgarme, en cuanto salgas de aquí ve directo a casa y descansa, mañana será un largo día…

Scott interrumpió y dijo:

-Es verdad, aún faltan ultimar detalles, tendremos que continuar con los planes de estreno, debemos ir a buscar a Karen para informarle… confío que podremos ensayar un poco con el resto de la compañía y mañana ya Dios dirá.

Robert y Scott acompañaron a Terry hasta su habitación y lo dejaron recostado, mientras una enfermera les informaba que en breve sería liberada la orden de alta del hospital.

Robert y Scott, salieron sin decir una palabra y se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto que duró el viaje de regreso al teatro, Scott estaba más pensativo que de costumbre…

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan preocupado? Preguntó Robert, al ver el gesto ceñudo en la cara de su hermano.

-Todo esto es tan extraño…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Al accidente, por supuesto…

-Lo sé, es tan difícil suplir a alguien como Susana…

-No, no me refiero a eso, recuerda que de cualquier forma aún sin este accidente, hoy íbamos a anunciar que Karen sería la protagonista de la obra, tanto tú como yo acordamos que esto sería lo mejor, últimamente Susy, estaba tan distraída, tan fuera de sí…

Es por eso que no logro saber, como es que ella fue la única en advertir lo que estaba sucediendo…

-No querrás decir que…

-No le sé, no estoy acusando a nadie de nada, y no puedo asegurar algo de lo que no he sido testigo, yo no soy quién, es solo que me parece que es una casualidad tremenda que Susana supiera el lugar exacto en el que caerían las luces…

-Es verdad, ahora que lo pienso, es bastante extraño, además durante los diez años que Victor ha trabajado a nuestro lado como nuestro tramoyista estrella… jamás ha cometido un error, las producciones siempre han sido muy seguras, bajo su mando el resto del equipo trabaja a las mil maravillas… es por eso que nunca nos hemos visto en la necesidad de contratar personal de apoyo…

-¿Crees que él habrá visto algo?

-No lo sé, tendremos que interrogar a todo el personal, debemos llegar al fondo de esto…

-Sí, además no me ha gustado nada la actitud de la señora Marlowe, parece que estuviera ocultando algo…

-Es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones ¿no crees? Dijo Robert.

-Sí, pero no podemos descartar ninguna posibilidad…

-Por ahora tendremos que actuar con cautela, no podemos dar a conocer a nadie nuestras sospechas, mucho menos al resto de la compañía…

Terry aún estaba en la habitación de hospital, la enfermera le acababa de entregar su ropa y le había indicado que podía cambiarse.

La enfermera salió del cuarto para permitir que él se cambiara de ropa, cuando volvió, él estaba totalmente cambiado y listo para salir de allí.

-Deberá guardar reposo, al menos hasta mañana, aunque se ha descartado cualquier posibilidad de daño, aún está un poco débil, cambiare el vendaje de su cabeza, y luego podrá marcharse.

-Creo que eso no será necesario, mi novia es enfermera…

-Bueno, en ese caso ella sabrá que hacer, sin embargo, si deberé cambiar el vendaje, no permitiré que salga del hospital con un vendaje sucio, sería inadecuado para mi trabajo.

La enfermera hizo su trabajo diligentemente, y acto seguido le hizo firmar los documentos que autorizaban su salida del hospital.

-Terry salió de la habitación y se dirigió una vez más al área del hospital, dónde se encontraba el cuarto de Susana, intentó encontrar algún médico o enfermera que pudiera informarle lo que quería saber, sin embargo le fue negada aquella información.

-Señorita, por favor, necesito saber acerca del estado de salud de la señorita, es de suma importancia.

-discúlpeme, pero tengo prohibido proporcionar ese tipo de informes… pero quizá, si busca al médico que la atendió…

-¿Y usted podría decirme quién es?

-Mmmm pues creo que ha sido el doctor Fox…

-Gracias.

Terry fue en busca del doctor, pero no tuvo éxito, éste se negó rotundamente a proporcionar informes, al parecer la madre de Susana había prohibido terminantemente que se diera a conocer el estado de salud de la muchacha.

Terry desistió de su cometido y salió del hospital determinado a volver al departamento, aún no había pensado en que le diría a Candy, no cómo se lo diría, sabía que ella se preocuparía mucho, pero sin duda no podía ocultarle nada, eso no estaba si quiera en sus pensamientos.

Candy estaba ya en el apartamento de Terry cuando éste llegó, ella se asustó terriblemente cuando vio el vendaje que tenía en la cabeza.

-Por Dios Terry ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estás bien?

-Si… yo… no es nada, ha sido solo un golpe.

-déjame revisarte.

Candy lo tomó de la mano, y lo condujo hacia la salita, Terry no dijo ni una sola palabra, mientras ella le examinaba en busca de algún moretón o alguna señal de alarma, cuándo finalmente se convenció de que no había nada de qué preocuparse, le dijo.

-¿Cómo es que te has golpeado?

-Candy… dijo él con la voz entrecortada.

-Ha habido un accidente… Esta mañana, en el teatro…

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Terry le relató lo mejor que pudo lo sucedido en el teatro, sin omitir un solo detalle hasta dónde él recordaba.

-¡Dios mío! Y ¿cómo está ella?

-yo… no lo sé… su madre se ha negado a dar a conocer su estado y yo no sé si…

-Candy… yo… me siento tan culpable por lo que sucedió…

Ella no dijo nada, llevo una de sus manos al rostro de él y acarició su mejilla, después él apoyó su cabeza en el regazo de ella, permitiendo que sus temores salieran a flote…

Ella le acariciaba el cabello y el rostro tratando de que él mantuviera la calma, sin embargo ella se encontraba en el mismo estado.

-quisiera ir a verla…

-Candy…

-Por favor, Terry, permite que valla al hospital, quizá, yo pueda averiguar cómo está ella.

-Por favor Candy, no me pidas eso…

-Mañana es el estreno y yo… yo te necesito aquí a mi lado.

-No iré a ninguna parte, solo quiero verla…

-Te propongo algo, dijo él, sabiendo que ella no desistiría de la idea…

-¿Y qué será?

-Yo mismo te llevaré al hospital, iremos juntos… después del estreno de la obra.

-Pero…

-Por favor, prométemelo…

-Está bien, iremos juntos…

-¿Podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche?

-Terry… no… no creo que sea prudente…

-Por favor, necesito sentirte cerca de mí…

Candy se quedó pensativa por algunos minutos, y después de pensarlo, le tomó la mano, y lo condujo a la habitación, ella entró en el baño para cambiar su ropa, mientras él hizo lo propio, en su habitación.

En silencio, se metieron a la cama, Terry se aferró con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura de ella, hasta que se quedó profundamente dormido, el perfume que despedía su cabello junto con el calor de su cuerpo, lograron que sus pensamientos se calmaran. Candy sin embargo no paso una noche tan buena, en su corazón comenzó a sentir una incertidumbre que no podía calmar con nada.

La mañana y parte de la tarde transcurrieron, sin que ninguno de los dos se atreviera a mencionar el tema… la sensación era abrumadora, era como si alguien hubiera sacudido su mundo poniéndolo todo de cabeza, en un instante todos los sueños y planes que tenían se tornaban inciertos.

Por fin llegó la hora de marcharse al teatro, Candy lució para esa ocasión un hermoso vestido color agua marina, junto con una abrigadora capa color blanco que la protegían del inclemente clima.

La madrugada de ese día había caído una nevada realmente intensa, y sin duda, el día no parecía pintar diferente.

Candy y Terry salieron del departamento en silencio, y durante el trayecto no se dijo nada tampoco, finalmente llegaron al recinto y entraron por la puerta trasera, el inclemente clima, impidió que las personas que normalmente se daban cita para esperar la llegada de los actores, prefirieran permanecer dentro y resguardarse, así que sin ningún contratiempo entraron…

Se dirigieron al camerino de Terry, en donde él se apresuró a arreglarse, Candy le ayudó en todo lo que pudo, y cuando él estuvo listo se dispuso a salir…

-Por favor déjame acompañarte hasta tu asiento…

-No creo que sea necesario… tú debes estar listo, no quiero distraerte…

Terry hizo caso omiso y la tomó de la mano, a cada paso que avanzaban sobre el pasillo él sentía cada vez más incertidumbre ¿Sería capaz su amor de superar esta prueba que el destino les ponía?

Cuándo por fin llegaron a la platea, Terry le indicó cuál sería su asiento, pero antes de que ella tomara asiento, él la tomó por la cintura y le dio un breve beso en los labios, sin importarle que la gente a su alrededor estuviera mirándoles.

-Te amo… susurró él en el oído de la joven…

Ella lo miró con dulzura, yo también, le dijo.

Terry abandonó el lugar, y se dispuso a ir a tomar su lugar, junto al resto de la compañía, apenas pudo mantener una breve conversación con Karen, pues la función estaba a punto de dar inicio.

Sin embargo estaba muy preocupada a cerca de lo que pasaría cuando se presentaran en el hospital, se preguntaba ¿cuáles habían sido las causas de aquel accidente?, y también ¿de qué manera podían ellos ayudar a Susana? Terry le había dicho que la madre de Susana había heredado una gran fortuna, por lo que no podían ofrecerle ayuda económica… pensó en muchas formas para salir de esto, sin embargo no ayudaba nada desconocer el estado de salud de ella.

Las luces se apagaron, y el telón se abrió, revelando las hermosas y pintorescas calles de Verona…

Candy observaba embelesada acto tras acto, cuando llegó el momento de el intermedio, Candy salió al vestíbulo a tomar aire, y despejar sus pensamientos, sin embargo se quedó pasmada cuándo escuchó que unas mujeres comentaban acerca del accidente de Susana y aseguraban que la madre de la muchacha estaba buscando la manera de responsabilizar a Terry completamente por el accidente, también dijeron que la señora estaba dispuesta a desistir de su idea si el muchacho aceptaba comprometerse en matrimonio con su hija.

Candy palideció y regresó a su asiento, tratando de calmarse, ella confiaba en Terry, y sabía que tendrían que salir de esta, si fuera necesario, armaría un escándalo en el hospital para conseguir hablar ya fuera con la madre o con la misma Susana, pues no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a Terry de ninguna manera.

Finalmente el quinto acto llegó, y con él la escena culminante de la obra…

_PARIS Muchacho, dame la antorcha y aléjate._

_No, apágala; no quiero que me vean, ahora échate al pie de esos tejos y pega el oído a la hueca tierra. Así no habrá pisada que no oigas en este cementerio, con un suelo tan blando de tanto cavar tumbas. Un silbido tuyo será aviso de que alguien se acerca. Dame esas flores. Haz lo que te digo, vamos._

_PAJE [aparte] Me asusta quedarme aquí solo en el cementerio, pero lo intentaré. [Sale. ] PARIS cubre la tumba de flores._

_PARIS Flores a esta flor en su lecho nupcial. Mas, ay, tu dosel no es más que polvo y piedra. Con agua de rosas lo he de rociar cada noche, o con lágrimas de pena. Las exequias que desde ahora te consagro son mis flores cada noche con mi llanto. Silba el PAJE. Me avisa el muchacho; viene alguien. ¿Qué pie miserable se acerca a estas horas turbando mis ritos de amor y mis honras? Entran ROMEO y BALTASAR con una antorcha, una azada y una barra de hierro. ¡Cómo! ¿Con antorcha? Noche, ocúltame un instante. [Se esconde.]_

_ROMEO Dame la azada y la barra de hierro. Ten, toma esta carta. Haz por entregarla mañana temprano a mi padre y señor. Dame la antorcha. Te lo ordeno por tu vida: por más que oigas o veas, aléjate y no interrumpas mi labor. Si desciendo a este lecho de muerte es por contemplar el rostro de mi amada, pero, sobre todo, por quitar de su dedo un valioso anillo, un anillo que he de usar en un asunto importante. Así que vete. Si, por recelar, vuelves y me espías para ver qué más cosas me propongo, por Dios, que te haré pedazos y te esparciré por este insaciable cementerio. El momento y mi propósito son fieros, más feroces y mucho más inexorables que un tigre hambriento o el mar embravecido._

_BALTASAR Me iré, señor, y no os molestaré._

_ROMEO Con eso me demuestras tu amistad. Toma: vive y prospera. Adiós, buen amigo._

_BALTASAR [aparte] Sin embargo, me esconderé por aquí. Su gesto no me gusta y sospecho su propósito. [Se esconde.]_

_ROMEO Estómago odioso, vientre de muerte, saciado del manjar más querido de la tierra, así te obligo a abrir tus mandíbulas podridas y, en venganza, te fuerzo a tragar más alimento. Abre la tumba._

_PARIS Este es el altivo Montesco desterrado, el que mató al primo de mi amada, haciendo que ella, según dicen, muriese de la pena. Seguro que ha venido a profanar los cadáveres. Voy a detenerle. [Desenvaina.] ¡Cesa tu impía labor, vil Montesco! ¿Pretendes vengarte más allá de la muerte? ¡Maldito infame, date preso! Obedece y ven conmigo, pues has de morir._

_ROMEO Es verdad, y por eso he venido. Querido joven, no provoques a un desesperado; huye y déjame. Piensa en estos muertos y teme por tu vida. Te lo suplico, no añadas a mi cuenta otro pecado moviéndome a la furia. ¡Márchate! Por Dios, más te aprecio que a mí mismo, pues vengo armado contra mí mismo. No te quedes; vete. Vive y después di que el favor de un loco te dejó vivir._

_PARIS Rechazo tus súplicas y por malhechor te prendo._

_ROMEO ¿Así que me provocas? Pues toma, muchacho. Luchan. [Entra el PAJE de Paris.]_

_PAJE ¡Dios del cielo, están luchando! Llamaré a la guardia. [Sale.]_

_PARIS ¡Ah, me has matado! Si tienes compasión, abre la tumba y ponme al lado de Julieta. [Muere.]_

_ROMEO Te juro que lo haré. A ver su cara. ¡El pariente de Mercucio, el Conde Paris! ¿Qué decía mi criado mientras cabalgábamos que mi alma agitada no escuchaba? Creo que dijo que Paris iba a casarse con Julieta. ¿Lo dijo? ¿O lo he soñado? ¿O me he vuelto loco oyéndole hablar de Julieta y creo que lo dijo? Ah, dame la mano: tú estás conmigo en el libro de la adversidad. Voy a enterrarte en regio sepulcro. ¿Sepulcro? No, salón de luz, joven muerto: aquí yace Julieta, y su belleza convierte el panteón en radiante cámara de audiencias. Muerte, yace ahí, enterrada por un muerto. [Coloca a __PARIS en la tumba.] ¡Cuántas veces los hombres son felices al borde de la muerte! Quienes los vigilan lo llaman el último relámpago. ¿Puedo yo llamar a esto relámpago? Ah, mi amor, mi esposa, la Muerte, que robó la dulzura de tu aliento, no ha rendido tu belleza, no te ha conquistado. En tus labios y mejillas sigue roja tu enseña de belleza, y la Muerte aún no ha izado su pálida bandera. Tebaldo, ¿estás ahí, en tu sangrienta mortaja? ¿Qué mejor favor puedo yo hacerte que, con la misma mano que segó tu juventud, matar la del que ha sido tu enemigo? Perdóname, primo. ¡Ah, querida Julieta! ¿Cómo sigues tan hermosa? ¿He de creer que la incorpórea Muerte se ha enamorado y que la bestia horrenda y descarnada te guarda aquí, en las sombras, como amante? Pues lo temo, contigo he de quedarme para ya nunca salir de este palacio de lóbrega noche. Aquí, aquí me quedaré con los gusanos, tus criados. Ah, aquí me entregaré a la eternidad y me sacudiré de esta carne fatigada el yugo de estrellas adversas. ¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte! Ven, amargo conductor; ven, áspero guía. Temerario piloto, ¡lanza tu zarandeado navío contra la roca implacable! Brindo por mi amor. [Bebe.] ¡Ah, leal boticario, tus drogas son rápidas! Con un beso muero._

El telón se cerró y el público explotó en aplausos, la actuación había sido magistral, aún con el telón abajo, el público aún permanecía de pie y los aplausos no cesaban.

Candy se levantó de su asiento y abandonó la platea, desesperada, se dirigió hacia la zona de los camerinos, el guardia que estaba allí le impidió el paso, pero en cuanto se enteró de su nombre la dejó entrar sin vacilación e incluso se disculpó.

Terry había dado órdenes expresas para que le permitieran entrar así que el guardia no se atrevió a cuestionarle, pues nadie quería ser testigo de uno de los arranques de ira del joven actor.

Terry no tardo en salir del camerino, aunque a ella los minutos se le hicieron eternos…

Salieron a toda prisa del teatro y se montaron en el auto, Terry condujo por las calles cubiertas de nieve, el cielo anunciaba la llegada de una inminente tormenta pronto.

Al fin llegaron al hospital, enterándose con sorpresa de que la madre de ella no estaba presente, Candy aprovechó el momento y pidió a Terry que la dejara hablar con ella.

-Por favor deja que sea yo quién la vea primero.

-No, no, creo que sea prudente.

-Por favor, déjame hacer esto…

-Está bien, te esperaré aquí afuera…

Terry tomó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban allí, dispuestas para los visitantes, el hospital estaba vacío, en ese preciso momento únicamente las enfermeras de guardia estaban allí.

Terry hundió su cabeza entre sus manos, tratando de tranquilizarse y pensar que todo estaría bien, durante su estancia en el teatro se entero de los rumores que la misma Candy había escuchado en el vestíbulo.

Candy entró en la habitación sin llamar a la puerta, el lugar estaba a oscuras y ella intentó encender la luz.

-No, no lo hagas…

-Candy pudo distinguir al fondo la cama de hospital, y oculta tras las cortinas de esta, estaba Susana, se había incorporado al escuchar que alguien entraba.

-Susana… soy Candy…

-Sí sé quién eres…

-Susana yo…

-¡Vete! ¡Vete por favor! No quiero ver a nadie.

-Susana…

-¿Es que no entiendes? No quiero ver a nadie, no quiero la lástima de nadie.

Candy avanzó decidida a enfrentarla, tomó las cortinas con ambas manos, iba a correrlas, pero Susana se lo impidió…

-¡No abras! ¡Sal de aquí! No quiero que nadie me vea en este estado…

-Se que estás aquí con él, pero no necesito de su lástima, Vállense, sean muy felices y olvídense de mí…

-No, no haremos eso, tú le salvaste la vida…

-Si lo hice, lo hice porque lo amo, pero sé perfectamente que él a mí no…

Al cabo de varios minutos Candy salió de la habitación… estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-Candy… ¿qué ha pasado?

Ella no respondió a la pregunta que Terry le hizo.

-Ella te ama y yo…

-fue lo único que Candy fue capaz de decir, mientras emprendía su huída…

-Candy, espera por favor…

Ella no escucho y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a las escaleras que la llevaría a la planta baja y luego fuera del hospital…

Lo único que ella quería era salir de allí… empezó a descender por las escaleras.

Terry corrió y la alcanzó a mitad de las escaleras, y la abrazo por detrás…

Candy fue incapaz de moverse…

-Terry no dijo nada, hundió su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla irse, de ninguna manera permitiría que lo más preciado que tenía en ese momento se alejara así de su vida…

-Por favor no hagas esto más difícil… ella te necesita…

Él se aferró mas a ella… sin embargo algo dentro de él comprendió que ella tenía razón…

Poco a poco la fuerza de su abrazo su fue desvaneciendo… estaba totalmente derrotado… ¿Cómo es que había sucedido? ¿Cómo es que el que se supone tendría que haber sido el día más feliz de su vida, estaba convirtiéndose en una completa pesadilla? Estaba a punto de dejar ir a la mujer de su vida, deseo en ese momento estar soñando, deseo que alguien de pronto lo despertara y le dijera que todo había sido un sueño… una cruel pesadilla.

Candy aprovechó aquel momento de vacilación para zafarse de sus brazos… sabía que si no lo hacía, no sería capaz de encontrar otro momento…

Descendió los escalones que faltaban, y estaba a punto de correr hacía la salida, cuando alguien desde la puerta grito…

-¡Candy espera no te vayas! ¡Regresa por favor!

Ella se detuvo en seco al reconocer a la figura en la puerta…

* * *

**continuará...**

**espero que les haya gustado, se que muchas odian toda esta parte del accidente... definitivamente yo también la odio, pero era necesario ponerla porque quiero que esta historia se apegue un poco más a la original... no me odien por eso... pero no se preocupen... esto ya se resolverá con la persona que acaba de llegar...**

**¿Quién creen que será? y ¿que podrá hacer para que Candy no se valla? eso lo descubriremos en el próximo capítulo... Nos leemos pronto...**

**muchas gracias a quienes siguen y leen esta historia, ya sea de manera anónima o dejando un comentario...**

**tambien muchas gracias a:**

**Lulu G,. Gadami Grandchester,Ana María Prunedallado, Luna, Laura Grandchester, Blanche Grandchester, Liz Carter, Amy C.L., y Andrea**

**por sus amables comentarios...**

**saludos... **


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

Cuando observó a la persona que entraba a toda prisa por la puerta del hospital, Terry se distrajo, su mente estaba nublada, en un momento de duda casi deja ir a su amada pecosa, pensando que ella estaba en lo cierto, que tenía que quedarse y cuidar de Susana, sin embargo no le llevó más que unos segundos darse cuenta de que cometería un grave error si la dejaba ir, nuevamente la alcanzó al pie de la escalera, donde ella se había quedado paralizada mirando hacia la salida, pero ella nuevamente lo rechazó, al ver que ella casi alcanzaba la salida, se preparó mentalmente para seguirla, si fuera necesario la seguiría en medio de la tormenta, que ahora caía sobre las calles de Nueva York, la seguiría hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo… pero nunca permitiría que se fuera tan fácilmente, nunca la dejaría ir… ahora más que nunca tenía que demostrar la fuerza de su amor por ella… tenía que demostrar que era capaz de luchar contra todo y contra todos por ella, aún si ella se negaba a escucharlo.

Candy corrió hasta la puerta para arrojarse en los brazos de quién acababa de llegar.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí…?

-¿Cómo supiste que…?

-tranquilízate, por favor…

-No puedo… ¿es que no lo entiendes?

-¡Ella lo ama!

-¿Y acaso tú no?

-Por supuesto que sí, lo amo más que a nada, pero no puedo… no podría permitir que ella sufra por nuestra causa…

-¿Y entonces tú… ambos sufrirán en su lugar?

-¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! –dijo Candy desesperada, con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas…

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Karen? –dijo Terry, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en silencio a tan solo unos pasos de ellas.

Candy volteó y retrocedió unos pasos, estaba actuando como si temiera su presencia.

Karen se bajó la capucha de la capa que traía puesta y dijo con toda seguridad:

-He venido a desmontar toda esta farsa…

-¿A qué te refieres? Dijo Candy, totalmente desconcertada con las palabras de Karen. ¡No entiendo nada!

Ella los miró, y les dijo, no podemos hablar aquí, vallamos a la cafetería, a esta hora seguramente el lugar estará vacío.

Terry abrazó con ternura a Candy, enjugó sus lágrimas y la condujo a través de los pasillos del hospital, ella no dijo una sola palabra, el aire de misterio que Karen había empleado no había ayudado a disminuir la perplejidad de sus pensamientos.

Llegaron a la cafetería y buscaron la mesa más apartada, Terry ayudó a Candy a tomar asiento y acto seguido fue a conseguir un poco de café… para todos.

Ambas muchachas permanecieron en silencio, esperando a que Terry volviera, para entonces Candy había logrado serenarse un poco, y al parecer estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que Karen tenía que decir…

Al fin Terry regresó con tres tazas de café.

-¿Qué sucede Karen? ¿Qué es lo que te ha impulsado a venir hasta aquí en medio de la tormenta? -Dijo Terry

-Ya lo he dicho, vine para desmontar la farsa de Susana.

-¿Cuál farsa? -Dijo Candy

-La de su accidente, por supuesto.

-¿Qué es lo qué te hace pensar que es una farsa? -Dijo Terry

-No estoy pensándolo, estoy afirmándolo.

-Pero ¿Cómo puedes decir eso…? Yo misma estuve con ella en su cuarto… yo hable con ella, estaba tan deprimida, dijo que nunca volvería a caminar…

-¿Acaso tú la viste? Dijo Karen…

-Mmm, bueno no exactamente, pero… no puedo creer que ella sea tan mala como para fingir algo tan grave…

-No. nadie puede ser tan malo...

Sin embargo al reflexionar un poco, supo que quizá Karen tenía razón, y recordó que Susana no permitió que ella abriera las cortinas que la ocultaban… y menos aún le permitió encender la luz…

Candy se permitió tener un poco de esperanza, después de todo no tenía nada que perder, alargó la mano, buscando el calor de Terry.

Él tomó la pequeña mano entre las suyas, tratando de infundirle confianza…

Terry estaba en silencio, su mente también estaba empezando a atar cabos…

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –dijo tras el silencio que se había hecho…

Karen empezó el relato:

-Todo comenzó por la tarde…

Llegué al teatro, justo a la hora que Robert me había indicado… me extrañó que no hubiera nadie afuera, y el guardia no quería dejarme pasar… dijo que había habido un accidente por la mañana y que Susana estaba mal herida…

Le pregunté qué era lo que sabía acerca de lo sucedido, pero no supo decir mucho, pero cuando creí que era momento de marcharme llegó un mensajero que venía de parte de Robert y Scott, en él pedían a los integrantes de la compañía reunirse para trabajar en un último ensayo…

Con esa nueva orden, el guardia ya no tuvo inconveniente alguno en dejarme pasar…

Algunos de los actores, ya estaban en el teatro, de hecho creo que desde el accidente no se habían movido de allí, apenas al entrar fui objeto de todo tipo de preguntas y especulaciones, muchos de ellos daban por hecho que yo estaba enterada de lo sucedido, y esperaban que yo pudiera proporcionarles alguna información…

Sin embargo yo estaba enterándome apenas de todo…

Sally no tardó en hacerme saber los pormenores de lo sucedido, mientras esperábamos la llegada de Robert y Scott, fue entonces como me enteré de que tú también habías salido con algunos golpes sin importancia dijo mirando a Terry…

Pensé en ese momento ir a buscarte al hospital o ir a tu departamento por Candy, pero comprendí que no ganaría nada, decidí entonces quedarme, con la esperanza de que los Hattaway trajeran noticias al respecto.

Al fin ellos hicieron su aparición. Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar, no obstante ellos dijeron que aún no se tenían noticias concretas, que el estado de salud de Susana era incierto, y que tú estabas fuera de peligro a la espera de ser dado de alta del hospital.

Al escuchar esa noticia me sentí más tranquila, pues al menos sabía que tú estabas fuera de peligro…

Los Hattaway se rehusaron a dar más detalles del asunto, y procedieron a comenzar el ensayo, allí me informaron que oficialmente yo tomaría el papel de Susana, de verdad lamenté que esto hubiera pasado en estas circunstancias, en cuando terminamos, yo esperé a que todos los actores se marcharan, quería hablar con Robert a solas para conocer los pormenores del accidente y todo lo que él no había querido revelar, yo estaba segura de que ellos sabían más de lo que decían…

Fui entonces hasta su oficina, y mientras me dirigía allá, me tope con Victor, quién tenía cara de preocupación, inmediatamente supe que venía de la oficina de los Hattaway, y que habían estado hablando acerca del accidente.

Al aproximarme, pude distinguir las voces de ellos hablando…

-¿Crees que haya sido un atentado en contra de Terry? -Dijo Robert

-Es muy probable que así haya sido… -Dijo Scott.

-¿Sospechas de alguien es específico?

-Quizá si…

-¿No me digas que…?

-No me atrevería a asegurarlo, pero… siempre ha estado tratando de hacerle la vida imposible…

-¿Pero por qué querría hacerlo?

-¿Quizá por despecho?

-Antes de ser descubierta salí de allí inmediatamente, había escuchado suficiente como para saber que al parecer Scott estaba convencido de que Francesco estaba involucrado en el asunto… aún sin haber mencionado abiertamente su nombre.

La teoría tenía cierta lógica… si Francesco lograba que a Terry le ocurriera algo, el podría quedarse con el papel de Romeo, con Susana y además arruinar su vida…

Además, al pensarlo detenidamente, recordé que durante el ensayo había estado utilizando unos guantes que protegían sus manos, y no se había deshecho de ellos en ningún momento.

-Salí disparada a buscarlo, dispuesta a no parar hasta dar con el dondequiera que estuviera, por fortuna conocía su dirección…

Él abrió la puerta sin demora, al parecer acababa de llegar.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –me preguntó

-¿He venido a que me digas la verdad. ¿Has sido tú quién provocó el accidente de esta mañana?

-mis sospechas aumentaron al ver que él ni siquiera se inmutó con mi pregunta, pero lejos de querer huir o de negarlo todo, para mi sorpresa me invitó a pasar…

-¿Quieres una copa?

-Vallamos al grano Francesco, esto no es una visita de tipo social, -le dije con rudeza.

-Tranquila, sólo trato de ser amable.

-Y yo solo quiero llegar al fondo de esto.

-No he sido yo… dijo él con seguridad.

Entonces me convencí de que definitivamente él sabía algo, aquellas palabras me indicaron que él sabía quién era responsable del accidente…

-Me abalancé sobre él y logré quitarle los guantes que cubrían sus manos, y ahí estaba… la prueba incriminatoria del delito. En sus manos había heridas profundas, que encajaban perfectamente con la medida de una cuerda… una cuerda como las que utilizaba Víctor y los tramoyistas.

-Karen se tomó unos minutos antes de continuar, Candy y Terry permanecían callados, totalmente concentrados en lo que Karen estaba diciéndoles, de vez en cuando Terry apretaba los puños, y murmuraba una que otra maldición en voz baja…

Karen bebió un largo sorbo de su café, y continuó:

-¿Qué significa esto? ¿Con qué te has hecho estás heridas? –le pregunté

Él estaba muy poco dispuesto a cooperar conmigo, entonces, tuve que utilizar un poco de rudeza…

Lo tomé por el cuello de su camisa, y lo arrinconé contra la pared…

-¿Vas a decirme ahora todo lo que sabes?

-Él asintió, mientras se deshacía rápidamente de mi mano que sostenía su camisa, en ese momento reparé en algo, si realmente él hubiese querido ocultarse no habría abierto la puerta, y si hubiese querido hacerme daño, lo habría hecho con mucha facilidad, antes de que yo pudiera siquiera llegar a tocarlo…

-créanme… en ese momento me sentí como una tonta… no supe que decir…

-Siéntate por favor… me dijo él.

-dime ya de una buena vez quién ha sido…

Él estaba totalmente reacio, se veía realmente atormentado…

-fue Susana…

-¿Qué…?

-¿Pero cómo? Dije yo… puesto que todos en el teatro me aseguraron que Susana no había abandonado su puesto en ningún momento, ni si quiera en los minutos de descanso…

-Yo… bueno… yo… llegué temprano al ensayo, quería hablar con Robert, antes de que se iniciara el ensayo… entonces me encontré con Susana, que venía de la parte superior del teatro…

Pensé que quizá había subido para hablar con Víctor, pero entonces recordé, que él y los chicos estaban fuera… debido a que era su hora de salir a desayunar, antes de dar comienzo al ensayo, además, como ya habían dejado montado todo el equipo solo Kevin se quedaría a supervisar que todo estuviera bien… en realidad ya no había mucho por hacer, ya todo estaba casi listo para el estreno, el mismo Víctor me lo había dicho, habían revisado una y otra vez las cuerdas que sostenían las luces, y habían ensayado hasta el cansancio la iluminación que utilizarían para esa noche….

Ya sabes cómo es él…

-Vayamos al grano… -le interrumpí

-¿Cómo fue que te hiciste esas heridas? ¿Acaso tú fuiste su cómplice?

-Es bien sabido por todos que tú… él no me dejó continuar.

Me lanzó una mirada que podría haberme fulminado al instante.

-Yo seré todo lo que tú quieras, pero jamás atentaría contra la vida de nadie… dijo él mientras hundía la cabeza entre sus manos…

-La primera media hora del ensayo, transcurrió sin contra tiempo, Kevin estaba haciendo su trabajo maravillosamente, cambiando el color de cada una de las luces…

Sin embargo, pude notar que de vez en vez, Susana miraba hacía el techo, y me pregunté cual era la razón… estaba demasiado distraída, Scott la reprendió al menos tres veces recordándole que de su actuación de ese día dependía que conservara el protagónico…

Entonces… como mi participación en la obra, no requería de mi presencia sobre el escenario, me escabullí… tenía que averiguar qué es lo que ella miraba tan insistentemente, llegué hasta dónde Kevin, y le pregunté si había algún problema, él me dijo que no, que todo estaba bien…

Le pregunté entonces si había revisado su equipo antes de iniciar el ensayo…

Él me dijo que no… que ellos mismos lo habían revisado antes de salir, y que todo estaba bien, que no había habido necesidad de volver a revisar…

-¿Hablaste con Susana antes de empezar el ensayo? Le pregunté.

-No… dijo él.

Entonces como en cámara lenta mis temores empezaron a hacerse realidad, se escuchó un tronido, y de repente la cuerda que sostenía las luces sobre la cabeza de Grandchester se reventó, y Susana se abalanzó sobre él, yo corrí tratando de sostener la cuerda, y Kevin me ayudó… pero el peso era demasiado para nosotros dos… tuvimos que soltar la cuerda, pues si no lo hacíamos corríamos el riesgo de caer, arrastrados por el peso del equipo.

Entonces no supe nada más… la caída del equipo levantó una nube de polvo que nos impidió tener una buena visión de lo que había ocurrido…

Cuando todo volvió a ser nítido, Susana estaba desmayada en el piso del escenario, bajo las luces y Grandchester estaba metros más lejos, también yacía inconsciente…

-Luego no supe más… no sé más… al parecer no hay noticias de su salud…

Nuevamente Karen guardó silencio…

-No puedo creerlo, quizá el tal Francesco está mintiendo… el día de la reunión supe que Terry no le agrada para nada, quizá él… -dijo Candy

-Yo creí lo mismo al principio… y decidí que tenía que llegar hasta el fondo, pero lamentablemente tendría que esperar… pues en el teatro ya no había nadie que pudiera ayudarme, no había ya nada que hacer….

-hoy me presenté en el teatro… mucho antes de lo pactado… busqué a Kevin, para interrogarlo…

Para mi sorpresa, el corroboró la versión que yo había obtenido ya, de hecho me mostró las heridas en sus manos, eran exactamente iguales a las de Francesco, dijo que Francesco había sido muy valiente al tratar de sostener las luces, dijo que él estuvo a punto de caer… desgraciadamente, nadie podía probar que Susana era culpable, no había ningún indicio, nadie excepto Francesco, la había visto ir donde el equipo, desgraciadamente, la credibilidad de él estaba en tela de juicio a los ojos de los Hattaway y todos en el teatro aseguraban lo que ya les dije, que ella no se había movido de su lugar.

Entonces llegó la hora de subir del escenario… y yo seguía sin nada, a todo eso se sumo, el verte entrar en el escenario con el rostro lleno de preocupación y de tristeza… supe que las cosas estaban mal, me asomé por la cortina vislumbré a Candy… ella no tenía un mejor aspecto que el tuyo… me sentí impotente por no poder ayudar… quise decirte acerca de mis sospechas cuando cruzamos palabra, quise decirle a Candy que todo estaba bien, pero ignoraba hasta que punto ella sabía lo del accidente, entonces ya no hubo tiempo, porque las luces se apagaron…

-quise buscarte al término de la obra, pero no pude hallarte debido a la gran cantidad de gente que estaba agolpada en la entrada de los camerinos…

-Entonces, algo totalmente inesperado ocurrió…

-Al regresar al camerino… una visita me esperaba en el camerino…

Era Linda Marlowe… estuve a punto de sacarla a empujones, sin embargo me contuve, le pregunté qué estaba haciendo en mi camerino… ella me dijo que estaba buscándote, pero que le habían informado que ya no estabas en el teatro… y que al recordar que tú y yo éramos buenos amigos decidió buscarme a mí por si yo sabía algo de ti…

-le dije que no… entonces la mujer empezó a llorar desesperadamente… y le pregunté si todo estaba bien… pensé que quizá algo le había ocurrido a Susana…

Ella me dijo que su hija estaba perfectamente bien…

-me dijo que a pesar de que sí había sufrido un fuerte golpe en una de sus piernas… los médicos no habían hallado un grave daño, el hueso estaba roto… pero eso era algo que tenía solución…

Dijo que los médicos estaban sorprendidos, a juzgar por lo que había sucedido… ellos estaban convencidos de que en un caso como este generalmente el paciente terminaba con la pierna amputada…

Algo debía haber amortiguado el golpe….

Entonces lo supe… habían sido Francesco y Kevin… ellos habían conseguido disminuir el impacto, lo suficiente para que las luces no cayeran de lleno sobre la pierna de ella…

-¿Entonces por qué está aquí señora?

-Por que mi hija está tratando de chantajear al joven Terrence… para que se quede con ella, quiere que se corra el rumor de que ha perdido la pierna, para que él termine su relación con su novia…

-Aunque lo logré ¿qué pasará cuando él se de cuenta que todo es una mentira?

-No lo sé... no sé que es lo que ella está planeando...

-¿Por qué esta diciéndome todo esto?

-Por que estoy avergonzada de habérselo permitido… yo soy la culpable, quise venir y decirle al joven lo que sucedía… no puedo más, no quiero… me niego a que mi hija se convierta en un monstruo… capaz de hacer lo que sea para lograr sus objetivos… ya no más, no, no lo permitiré…

-¡Por favor ayúdeme!

Entonces tratamos de buscar a alguien que nos dijera en dónde te habías metido… pero nadie lo sabía, hasta que llegamos al guardia, quien escuchó que estabas rumbo al hospital…

-La señora Marlowe se desmayó, y la dejé al cuidado del guardia, y yo salí corriendo desesperadamente… temiendo que fueras a cometer alguna locura…

-Y al parecer estaba en lo cierto…

-Afortunadamente llegué a tiempo…

-Tú ibas a dejarla ir… dijo apuntando a Terry con el dedo.

-No es verdad… casi la solté, dijo él en su defensa, pero estaba preparado para ir tras ella…

Karen sonrió, ante la resolución de las palabras de Terry y Candy comenzó a llorar nuevamente…

Terry la abrazó con más fuerza…

-No llores, todo está bien ahora…

-Es que… no… no… puedo creer que estuve a punto de dejarte… en manos de ella…

-¿Cómo pude ser tan ingenua…?

-Tu no tienes la culpa dijo Terry con dulzura… nos engañó a todos…

-Pero…

-Shhhhh! No digas nada, tú corazón es tan noble y puro… y ella lo sabía… sabía que lograría conmoverte, y que tú accederías a cualquier cosa que ella te pidiera… y al mismo tiempo… pensó que yo… que yo haría cualquier cosa que tú me pidieras, incluso…

Terry ya no terminó la frase, Candy no se lo permitió…

-Esta ha sido su actuación más magistral, dijo Karen, con una nota de ironía…

-Vayámonos de aquí, pidió Candy…

Los tres se levantaron de sus asientos, y se dispusieron a marcharse, cuando divisaron a Robert, que estaba en la recepción, hablando con un oficial de policía…

Él los miró, e inmediatamente se acercó a Terry…

-¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí!

-Ya lo sabemos todo… Linda Marlowe lo confesó todo…

-¿Dónde está ella? ¿Está bien? –preguntó Karen.

-Sí, ella está bien, ya los médicos la han revisado, solo está descansando un poco, sufrió una crisis nerviosa…

-¿Está aquí en el hospital? –preguntó Karen, una vez más

-Sí, está instalada en la habitación 403, en el piso de arriba…

Todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio… ¿Y Susana?… preguntó Candy

-ella está siendo interrogada en este momento, se le acusa de haber intentado atentar contra tu vida…

-estamos esperando a que des tu declaración… y si tú así lo deseas… presentar cargos en su contra…

-Terry, no supo que decir…

En ese momento Robert y Karen se alejaron sabiendo que su presencia estaba de más.

* * *

Susana estaba en su habitación, aún no entendía por que nadie había acudido a verla...

después de que Candy salió de la habitación, esperaba que Terry no tardara en entrar, pero ni siqiuera su madre estaba presente, un leve toquido interrumpió sus pensamientos.

ella pensó que quizá era Terry...

-Adelante, dijo ella...

-Señorita Marlowe, soy el agente Wentworth, y estoy aquí para hacerle algunas preguntas con respecto a su accidente...

-No tengo nada que decir, señor, ¡Acaso no ve que he quedado postrada en esta cama!

-Señorita...¡por favor! he estado interrogando a mucha gente, y todo apunta a que usted esta directamente involucrada en este asunto...

-¡Pero cómo se atreve! ¡salga de aquí inmediatamente!

-Está bien, me marcharé, pero tenga presente que llegaré al fondo de este asunto, y si usted es encontrada culpable... tendrá que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos...

el oficial salió de la habitación, dejando a una Susana, temerosa y preocupada...

* * *

Karen le pidió a Robert, que la llevara donde Linda Marlowe, quería comprobar que ella realmente estuviera bien, pues sabía que los momentos que le esperaban después con su hija, serían realmente terribles.

-Terry… -dijo Candy mirándolo de manera suplicante.

El oficial de policía se acercó a ellos…

-Buenas noches… soy el agente Wentworth… me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas si no le molesta, señor Grandchestr, luego miró a Candy, y ella entendió de inmediato que tenía que alejarse…

-Ni hablar ella se queda –dijo Terry.

-Cómo usted guste, ahora, si no le molesta…

-adelante dijo él…

-¿Qué tanto recuerda de lo sucedido?

-Casi nada, lo último que recuerdo, es… a la señorita Marlowe empujándome… luego las luces…

-¿En algún momento notó una actitud anormal en la señorita Marlowe?

-No realmente…

¿Tenía algún motivo específico la señorita para actuar en su contra?

-Realmente lo ignoro

-Ahora, en vista de que usted, es a todas luces la víctima en este caso le preguntó: ¿Quisiera usted presentar cargos en su contra?

-No… realmente me gustaría que esto quedara olvidado, ahora mismo nos gustaría ver a la señora Marlowe…

-Muchas gracias por su cooperación… si no hay más que decir, me retiro, con su permiso. –dijo el oficial.

-Terry tomó la mano de Candy, y en respuesta ella le abrazó, sabiendo que toda esa pesadilla casi había terminado…

-Vamos Terry, me gustaría ver a la señora Marlowe… quiero agradecerle que haya sido tan valiente para descubrir el plan de Susana, esto no debió ser nada fácil para ella, después de todo ella es su hija…

-Sí vamos…

Comenzaron el camino de regreso al piso de arriba, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos recientemente vividos vinieran a su mente…

Terry se detuvo a mitad de la escalera, obligando a Candy a detenerse…

-¿qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es solo que cuándo pienso que pude haberte perdido…

-Pero aquí estoy…

Terry rebusco en una de las bolsas de su chaqueta, y extrajo una pequeña caja de terciopelo, y a Candy casi se le paro el corazón…

-Esto no es lo que tenía en mente, pero…

No puedo esperar más… no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme…

-¿Candy te casarías conmigo…?

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas… y con voz entrecortada respondió: -Sí, por supuesto que sí…

Terry la abrazó y la besó… lleno de alegría.

Las escaleras que minutos atrás habían sido testigo mudo de una posible despedida, ahora se convertían en testigo fiel de la promesa de un amor incondicional…

Terry colocó la delicada sortija que había comprado el mismo día que compró el collar y los pendientes que le obsequió para el baile… desde que había visto la delicada sortija, supo que era perfecta para Candy… en realidad esa joya en el aparador, era lo que lo había hecho entrar en aquella tienda…

Él sonrió ante ese recuerdo… la mujer que lo atendió en aquella ocasión, estaba realmente sorprendida, le dijo que aún era demasiado joven para pensar en matrimonio, pero igualmente le había felicitado por la elección de una joya tan hermosa… el anillo era un pequeño círculo dorado, con pequeñas incrustaciones de esmeralda alrededor, y en el centro de este relucía un hermoso diamante de un tono que rayaba en azul, la piedra estaba cortada en forma de corazón, y lucía increíblemente bien en la mano de ella…

Continuaron su camino hacia la habitación de Linda… Karen estaba sentada en la salita de espera, al parecer Linda aún estaba dormida, bajo el efecto del tranquilizante que le habían suministrado.

Al ver a Candy llegar de la mano de Terry, Karen sonrió de una manera pícara, y no tardó en reparar en la joya que Candy lucía en el dedo índice de su mano izquierda…

Karen soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa, e inmediatamente se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a Candy y luego a Terry.

-Así que finalmente te decidiste…

-Más vale que sepas cuidar de ella, le dijo Karen…

-Lo hare, dijo Terry con mucha seguridad.

Y luego dirigiéndose a Candy, le dijo:

-Y ojalá a ti no se te ocurra querer dejarlo en manos de una bruja una vez más…

Candy se sonrojó, pero asintió con la cabeza, comprendiendo la verdad en las palabras de Karen.

Cuando la sensación de éxtasis en la que estaban los tres amigos disminuyó un poco, Terry preguntó a Karen que es lo que había sucedido con Susana…

-Robert está en este momento con ella… tuvieron que sedarla… cuando se enteró de que su madre había sido la responsable de dar a conocer sus planes se puso como loca… destruyó todo cuanto estuvo a su alcance… fue necesario que dos médicos la sujetaran para que la enfermera pudiera aplicarle el tranquilizante…

-Hay algo que aún no entiendo… ¿cómo es que los médicos y enfermeras fueron capaces de guardar el secreto del verdadero estado de Susana…? –preguntó Candy

-¿Es qué no tienen ética?

-Esto es un hospital privado, pequeña… y la señora Marlowe, pagó una considerable suma de dinero para que se mantuviera en secreto… aunque los médicos y enfermeras hubieran querido decir algo… las políticas del hospital les obligaban a mantener el secreto… dijo Karen

Además los médicos no estaban de ninguna manera enterados de las razones que se tenían para ocultar la verdad…

-Esto no es tan malo como parece…

-Esto es injusto…

-Lo sé… pero si el director del hospital no aceptara este tipo de "donativos" muchas personas que no tienen los recursos suficientes… no serían atendidos…

-Candy comprendió la delicada situación… al menos en el hospital Santa Juana, no había necesidad de recurrir a esas medidas…

En eso estaban cuando de la habitación de Linda salió una enfermera.

-¿Son ustedes los que desean ver a la señora?

-Sí, dijo Terry.

-La señora acaba de despertar, si gustan pueden pasar a verla, pero por favor sean prudentes… la señora aún está nerviosa, y podría sufrir una nueva crisis…

-No se preocupe, señorita, seremos muy prudentes, dijo Candy…

La enfermera asintió y se retiró para dejarlos pasar y estar a solas con la paciente.

La primera en pasar fue Karen…

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó ella.

-Yo… estoy bien… pero… dígame… señorita ¿cómo esta mi Susy?

-Ella está bien… según parece, en estos momentos está dormida…

-¿ella ya sabe? Preguntó lida con titubeo.

-Sí…

-¡Oh Dios mío!, mi pobre niña… debe estar pasándola muy mal…

-Pero no me arrepiento de lo que hice… era lo correcto.

Candy y Terry entraron en la habitación en silencio, la enferma, se volvió inmediatamente hacia ellos.

-¡Oh, joven, ¡cuánto lo siento! Dijo la mujer tratando de levantarse de su cama…

-No se levante, descanse… no debe alterarse…

-Es usted muy amable señorita… pero yo… ¡Ojalá algún día puedan ser capaces de perdonarme, y de perdonarla e ella! Si hay alguien culpable, esa soy yo… yo… no he sabido ser una buena madre para ella…

-No diga eso…

-Es verdad, en todo este tiempo únicamente he logrado crear una muchachita caprichosa, incapaz de reconocer que no puede obtenerlo todo…

-En verdad lo siento mucho, dijo la mujer, luchando por que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos.

-No hay nada que perdonar, por nuestra parte esta todo olvidado; dijo Terry.

-Ahora la dejaremos para que descanse, no debe alterarse más. –dijo Candy.

-Me gustaría poder estar con mi niña…

-No se preocupe, ella estará bien atendida, las enfermeras han estado muy pendientes de ella, dijo Karen.

-Si me lo permite, me gustaría pasar a visitar a Susana por la mañana, cuando ya se encuentre despierta, dijo Candy.

-Agradezco mucho su preocupación, pero me parece que por ahora, eso no sería una buena idea, he pensado en la posibilidad de hacer un largo viaje… solo ella y yo, de cualquier forma, por ahora ella estará imposibilitada, y no podrá regresar al teatro, durante algún tiempo, quizá con el tiempo, podamos arreglar las cosas entre nosotras, y ella podrá replantearse su situación, y después, si ella así lo desea, podrá retomar su carrera…

Los tres chicos asintieron ante las palabras de Linda, y aunque el deseo que sentía Candy por ayudar a Susana a pesar de lo sucedido era muy sincero, también comprendió que Linda tenía razón.

Al salir de la habitación, encontraron a Eleonor, que se encontraba charlando con Robert y Scott, se le veía muy preocupada…

-Hijo, ¿cómo estás? vine en cuanto lo supe…

-estamos bien, ya todo ha pasado, dijo Terry mirando a su madre de manera significativa, y ella comprendió que era necesario dejar aquella charla para otro momento…

-Al parecer, ya no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí, dijo Robert, indicándole con una mirada a Scott que era momento de retirarse, al acto Karen también se despidió, y Robert, se ofreció a llevarla a su apartamento. Siendo que se habían marchado ya todos, Eleonor, invitó a los muchachos a ir a su casa, para que así pudieran charlar tranquilamente.

Entonces salieron del hospital, no sin antes recomendar a las enfermeras mantenerse al pendiente de las pacientes…

-Terry ayudó a Eleonor y a Candy a subir al automóvil y recorrieron en silencio el trayecto a casa de la actriz…

-Al llegar Eleonor se dirigió a la cocina para preparar un poco de té y tomar algunas galletas y bizcochos de la alacena, Candy fue al momento en su ayuda… y Eleonor notó enseguida la joya que la muchacha lucía, en ese momento Eleonor supo que finalmente se habían hecho realidad los planes de su hijo, y se alegró mucho, sin embargo no dijo nada, para permitir que fueran ellos quienes le dieran la noticia…

Candy y Eleonor entraron en la sala con la bandeja de Té y las galletas, como Eleonor estaba ausente, había dado a la servidumbre algunos días de descanso, y tenían la casa para ellos únicamente.

-Ha sido un día bastante largo… dijo Eleonor…

-Antes que nada, yo quisiera pedirles una disculpa… no quise perderme el estreno, pero la tormenta retraso las salidas de los trenes, y fue muy difícil hallar el modo de volver… en verdad yo quería acompañarlos…

-Lo sé, madre, pero no debes preocuparte, ya todo pasó… dijo Terry utilizando un tono que hizo que Eleonor se hiciera una idea de todos los momentos de angustia que habían pasado.

-Pero ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos en el hospital?

-Sucede que en cuanto llegué fui directamente de la estación hasta el teatro, esperando encontrarlos aún allí…

-cuando arribé me encontré con Scott, quién me informó todo lo ocurrido con Susana… y de tu posible presencia en el hospital.

Luego llegó Robert quién venía de hablar con el guarda de seguridad porque al parecer había una persona desmayada, Scott, fue inmediatamente por su auto para dirigirse al hospital…

Fue grande mi sorpresa al enterarme que la mujer que yacía inconsciente era la madre de Susana, apenas tuve tiempo de encargar al guardia que trasladara mi equipaje a la oficina de Robert.

Todos salimos con rumbo al hospital, más tarde, nos abordaron unos oficiales de la policía, que se habían enterado de lo ocurrido y estaban investigando las circunstancias del accidente, Robert y Scott declararon lo que hasta el momento sabían, pero al parecer ellos ya tenían sospechas de la causa del accidente, pues insistieron en entrevistarse con la señora Marlowe, sin embargo al informárseles de su estado, decidieron esperar por la autorización del médico, quién informó que la señora estaba estable, y podía recibir a los agentes…

Al salir de la habitación, dieron las gracias, y se dirigieron a la habitación de Susana… pero sobre ese asunto no supe más, quise buscarte, pero no tenía la menor idea de donde podías estar, después de varios minutos, Robert apareció con Karen, y ya ella se encargó de aclararnos la situación, el resto, es historia…

Realmente me pareció increíble, no pensé que esa señorita, sería capaz de algo semejante, mira que provocar un accidente… afortunadamente se descubrió la verdad, no debió ser nada fácil para su madre el hecho de tener que delatar a su propia hija, realmente me pareció admirable lo que hizo…

-Así, es coincidieron los chicos…

Pero basta de hablar sobre mí, cuéntenme como están ustedes. Es de suponerse que la pasaron muy mal con todo esto.

-Realmente sí… pero no quisiera hablar de eso… creo que ya ha sido suficiente de eso por el día de hoy… dijo Terry

Pero si hay algo que me gustaría que supieras…

-¿Y que puede ser?

-Bueno… yo… le he pedido a Candy que se case conmigo… y ella ha aceptado…

-Que bueno, hijo, me da mucho gusto por ustedes, se que serán muy felices juntos…

Eleonor se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia donde Candy y Terry para darles un caluroso abrazo.

Eleonor volvió a su asiento y con un aire de seriedad, les dijo:

-Debemos planear esto muy cuidadosamente. ¿Les parece que la boda se realice en 4 meses? Eso nos proporcionara el tiempo justo…

-Supongo que Candy deberá volver a chicago dentro de muy poco… y tú… no podrás viajar a Chicago, al menos hasta que la temporada de la obra finalice… además deberemos solicitar una entrevista con su tutor, y en vista de que tú padre no te acompañará…

-Mamá… no te ofendas, sé que tus intenciones son muy buenas, pero… de hecho Candy y yo queremos casarnos lo más pronto posible… después de lo que ocurrió no quiero arriesgarme a perderla… si por mi fuera, me casaría mañana mismo con ella.

Eleonor permaneció seria durante unos minutos, meditando la situación de los chicos, y finalmente, les dijo:

-Me parece que por ahora será mejor que vayan a descansar, ha sido un día muy largo, me parece que será prudente que por esta noche se queden aquí así podremos reunirnos muy temprano por la mañana. ¡Tenemos una boda que planear!...

* * *

**continuará...**

**espero que les haya gustado la manera en que se ha resuelto este asunto... Nos leemos pronto.**

**muchas gracias a:**

**Liz Carter, Lulu G., Juan, Gadami Grandchester, Ana María Prunedallado, Amy C.L., Araceli Tellez, Luna, Eva Grandchester, Blanche Grandchester**

**por sus amables comentarios en el capítulo anterior...**

**y también muchas gracias a quienes leen de manera anónima, de verdad lo aprecio mucho...**

**pasando a otro asunto, me gustaría compartirles una idea que lleva algunas semanas en mi loca cabecita...**

**quisiera hacer una adaptación de la saga "Fallen" de Lauren Kate, con nuestra pareja favorita y me gustaría saber que les parece la idea, para las que no han escuchado de ella, les platico brevemente:**

**la historia es acerca de una chica que es enviada a una escuela tipo reformatorio, debido a que se sospecha que ella ha matado a su novio, allí conoce a un muchacho (el cuál es un ángel caído) por el cual siente una intensa atracción, él también siente lo mismo por ella, pero ellos no pueden estar juntos del todo debido a que sobre él pesa una maldición que deberán romper antes de vivir libremente su amor... **

**la saga consta de 4 libros y uno complementario, si les gusta la idea haganmelo saber y si no es así también díganmelo para abandonar la idea...**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

"Tenemos una boda que planear" –dijo Eleonor.

Candy y Terry se sintieron realmente felices de escuchar las palabras de la señora Baker. Puesto que era muy importante para ellos contar con su aprobación.

Candy sentía un poquito de nostalgia puesto que le hubiera encantado que todos sus amigos estuvieran presentes en el día más importante de su vida, pero igualmente pensó que no quería regresar a Chicago sin la seguridad de saber que Terry era totalmente suyo…

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Terry al ver que ella estaba callada, mientras subían la escalera que los conduciría a sus respectivas habitaciones…

-¿Acaso te arrepientes de lo que acabamos de decir?

-Noo, por supuesto que no… lo que más quiero es convertirme en tu esposa…

-¿Pero…?

-Es solo que me da un poco de nostalgia que ni mis amigas ni mis primos estén aquí…

-Si lo deseas podemos esperar… justo como Eleonor dice… no quiero presionarte, no tenemos que hacerlo ahora…

-De eso ni hablar… no cancelaremos nada…

Terry suspiró con alivio, al escuchar las palabras de ella…

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta de la habitación que ocuparía Candy por esa noche.

-Buenas noches, dijo Candy, poniéndose de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla a Terry.

-Descansa, pequeña, le dijo él…

Sin embargo antes de que ella pudiera desaparecer tras la puerta, él la atrajo hacía si, y la besó apasionadamente, haciendo que ella jadeara.

¿Cuánto había extrañado esos labios…? Por un instante volvió a imaginarse cómo sería la vida sin poder besar esos labios, sin poder acariciar ese rebelde cabello… y sin poder mirar esos ojos… supo que nunca encontraría en otra mujer lo que veía en Candy… no solo era bella físicamente, era valiente, generosa, dulce, y sobre todo, tenía el alma más pura que nadie…

Terry se sintió realmente afortunado de saber que el corazón de ella le pertenecía solo a él…

Ella a su vez también se sintió muy afortunada… afortunada de poseer el corazón de ese rebelde que sin permiso se había adueñado de todo de ella, de sus pensamientos, de sus sentidos, de su corazón… que bello era amar y ser correspondido de la misma manera, pensó ella… y antes de entrar en la habitación, le dijo:

-Te amo.

-Yo también… dijo él… disfrutando del sonido de esas palabras en la voz de ella.

La noche pasó lentamente para ambos, de repente Candy se despertaba repentinamente pensando en que hubiese sucedido si Karen no hubiese llegado a tiempo…

¿Habría ella luchado por su amor…?

La respuesta la atormentaba, sabía que a partir de ese día tendría que aprender a no confiar tanto en las personas, tenía que aprender a defender con uñas y dientes lo que era suyo…

Tiempos difíciles esperaban aún por ellos… ella tendría que dejar Nueva York, al menos por un tiempo, y él no la acompañaría… tendrían que ser fuertes y mantenerse firmes en sus sentimientos…

Finalmente, ya muy entrada la noche, Candy se quedo dormida, vencida por el cansancio y el esfuerzo de las últimas horas.

Por la mañana, la despertó un dulce aroma que provenía de la mesita de noche situada al lado de la mullida cama…

Ella se dio la vuelta, negándose a abrir los ojos… sin embargo el aroma era tan persistente, que ella tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su voluntad para abrir los ojos…

El aroma que llegaba hasta su nariz, era tan familiar, que por un momento, creyó encontrarse en Lakewood ¿habrá sido todo un sueño?

La muchacha de desperezó y abrió completamente los ojos… nada de lo que la rodeaba parecía familiar… miró en todas direcciones, y entonces encontró un enorme ramo de rosas rojas cuidadosamente colocado en un florero, el ramo estaba atado con un hermoso listón de color azul, y sobre la mesa, había una pequeño sobre que tenía escrito con una impecable caligrafía…

_Para mi hermosa prometida…_

En un instinto Candy miró sus manos, y allí estaba, la prueba tangible de que todo había sido real…

Ella se apresuró a abrir el sobre…

_Buenos días hermosa:_

_Espero que hayas pasado una excelente noche… en cuanto estés lista, por favor ven a reunirte conmigo en el comedor…_

Candy se sintió un poco avergonzada al reparar que seguramente Terry había estado en su habitación, y la había mirado dormir…

Luego su intenso sonrojo pasó a transformarse en una inmensa sonrisa, por todos los detalles que Terry tenía para con ella…

Candy se incorporó y se dispuso a entrar al baño, para tomar la ducha y cambiarse de ropa, el tiempo que tardó en arreglarse fue relativamente corto, sin embargo cuando llego al lugar de la cita, descubrió que era la última en llegar, Eleonor ya se encontraba levantada y estaba conversando con Terry…

-Buen día, dijo Candy apenada…

-Buen día querida… dijo Eleonor ¿pasaste una noche agradable?

-Sí… muchas gracias.

-Valla como siempre llegando tarde… tarzán dormilona… dijo Terry con tono divertido, logrando que el sonrojo de Candy coloreara sus mejillas…

-Gracias por las flores… dijo Candy, tomando totalmente desprevenido a Terry, que no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco, puesto que no creía que Candy lo descubriera en frente de su madre… Eleonor sonrió al ver a su hijo sonrojarse de esa manera… era la primera vez que ella lo veía así, y por ello no pudo evitar sentirse feliz… feliz… porque al fin Terry había encontrado a la persona que podía hacerlo inmensamente feliz… y entonces comprendió del todo, él porque los muchachos no querían esperar para unir sus vidas.

-Bien chicos, no quisiera interrumpirlos, pero el día de hoy tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… tenemos que conseguir al juez… planear el banquete, las flores, y por su puesto el vestido…

-Madre… no es necesario…

-Tonterías… claro que es necesario….

Pero yo quería hablarles de un asunto que no puedo dejar pasar…

Tengo una propuesta que hacerles…

-¿Qué es? –dijo Terry, muy poco dispuesto a escuchar algo que retrasara sus planes…

-Hoy tengo… tenemos una cita con el juez, él está dispuesto a acelerar los trámites para que mañana mismo podamos llevar a cabo la boda… puesto que tenemos el tiempo encima.

Lamentablemente, no he sido capaz de encontrar a algún sacerdote que quiera realizar la boda tan apresuradamente… por lo que yo quisiera proponerles que… llevemos a cabo solo la boda civil, y dejemos para después la boda religiosa… así tendremos tiempo suficiente para planearla.

Así aprovecharemos para que todos los amigos de Candy estén presentes…

Terry estaba a punto de replicar, pero Eleonor lo detuvo.

-Escucha hijo, el matrimonio será totalmente legal… nada podrá hacer que se separen una vez que firmen el documento que avale el matrimonio…

-No, no estoy de acuerdo –dijo Terry

-Me parece que es una excelente idea, dijo Candy, a mi no me importará esperar… además ya has escuchado a tu mamá, todo será perfectamente legal…

-Pero es que yo… yo quiero que todo sea perfecto.

-Hijo, solo les propongo esperar un mes, creo que será tiempo suficiente para arreglarlo todo

-No te preocupes, -dijo Candy, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la mano de su apuesto prometido… A mi no me importa cómo, cuándo ni dónde sea la boda mientras sea contigo… dijo Candy, bajando la mirada para ocultar lo avergonzada que estaba de haber dicho todo eso frente a la señora Baker.

-Sí no hay otra opción… dijo Terry.

-Bueno, pues resuelto este asunto… iremos a ver al juez… dejaré a Estela a cargo de todo, ella se encargará de planear el menú del banquete, estoy segura que hará un excelente trabajo… de cualquier forma, recuerden que yo estaba planeando dar una fiesta en honor de Candy… así que Esther y yo, ya habíamos empezado con algunos preparativos… lo único que deberemos hacer, es cambiar algunos detalles y todo estará perfectamente listo…

Después de desayunar, Eleonor los apremió para que se apresuraran…

Terry salió inmediatamente a preparar el auto, y tras él Candy y Eleonor…

Eleonor dio instrucciones a Terry acerca de cómo llegar al lugar donde se encontrarían con el juez…

Llegaron a una lujosa casa, donde fueron recibidos por una elegante dama a la que Terry reconoció como la dueña del club, dónde él solía ir a montar…

Eleonor saludó a la mujer de manera efusiva…

-Buen día querida…

-Buen día a ustedes también… dijo la mujer mirándolos a los tres.

-Así… que tu hijo se nos casa… Eli…

-Así es… ella es su prometida…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Candice White…

-Mucho gusto en conocerte querida. –dijo la mujer

-Así que era eso… el juez era esposo de la amiga de Eleonor y por ello estaba dispuesto a saltarse todos los trámites… -pensó Candy

-Pero Eli, por qué tanta urgencia… le preguntó la mujer por lo bajo a Eleonor ¿acaso…?

-Oh no, nada de eso, es que ella tiene que regresar a Chicago, ella está aquí con un permiso especial del hospital donde trabaja… y no quieren esperar hasta que termine la temporada de teatro, que sería cuando Terry podría viajar…

-Oh, ya veo… ¡Jóvenes enamorados! Dijo la mujer…

-Creo que yo en su lugar, tampoco esperaría…

-¡Mucha felicidades muchachos! Les dijo la mujer volviéndose hacia ellos…

-Gracias, señora.

-Oh no, no por favor llámenme solo Carlota… nada de formalidades.

-Pero pasen, pasen, mi esposo se encuentra en la biblioteca, yo misma los llevaré allá.

Los visitantes entraron en la casa, siguiendo a la robusta mujer, que charlaba alegremente con Eleonor…

Por fin, llegaron a la biblioteca, y el juez los hizo pasar…

Después de una entrevista no muy larga convinieron la hora en que el honorable hombre, se presentaría en casa de Eleonor para llevar a cabo la ceremonia.

Casi al medio día llegaron todos nuevamente a la casa de Eleonor, donde Karen ya los esperaba.

-Hola Kleisse, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –dijo Terry, que ya había recuperado su tono juguetón, para con la chica.

-Recibí el mensaje de la señora Baker, y vine cuanto antes…

-Karen, querida, que bueno que pudiste venir...

Ahora si estamos listas para salir…

-¿Estas lista cariño? –le dijo a Candy.

-¿Lista para qué?

-Para ir de compras, por supuesto… -dijo Karen

-¿De compras? –dijo Candy

-Pues claro, tenemos un vestido que comprar… como ya no hay tiempo suficiente para mandar diseñar uno, visitaremos la tienda de Madame Le blanc, estoy segura que podremos encontrar algo muy adecuado. –dijo Eleonor.

-Sí, me parece que es una excelente opción, concordó Karen.

-Bueno, entonces no perdamos más tiempo y vallamos…

Terry observaba con diversión el alboroto que las mujeres estaban armando… no pensó jamás que su madre resultara tan buena planificadora de bodas.

-Me parece, Grandchester… que tú también deberías ir de compras… aunque claro, tu no podrás gozar de nuestra grata compañía…

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso no será mi boda? Tengo derecho a contribuir con mi opinión…

-El novio, no puede ver el vestido que la novia usará en la ceremonia… -dijo Eleonor a modo de reprimenda…

-Lo siento mucho, pero alguien tendrá que estar solo un largo rato…

-Te recuerdo, Karen, que tenemos que estar a las cinco en punto en el teatro…

-¡Oh!, eso no representará ningún problema… tenemos tiempo suficiente -dijo ella

-¿Qué te parece querida Candy si después de terminar con nuestras diligencias acudimos al teatro?

Sinceramente yo me quedé con muchas ganas de ver la obra, y seguramente, con todo lo que sucedió, tú tampoco disfrutaste… ¿no es así?

-Sí, me parece perfecto, me encantaría ir otra vez al teatro…

-Entonces, está decidido, además debo recoger mi equipaje, que se quedó en la oficina de Robert.

Las mujeres se disponían a salir, cuando de la cocina, apareció Esther, quien llevaba consigo una charola, con diferentes platillos.

-disculpen que los interrumpa, pero me gustaría que le den un el visto bueno al menú, las muchachas y yo, hemos optado por hacer una selección de platillos franceses, italianos y algunas tartas cubiertas de chocolate suizo…

La tarta de bodas estará y rellena de frutas de temporada y cubierta de fondant, y el decorado… mmm, bueno, el decorado aún no está terminado del todo, pero… aquí esta una pequeña porción como muestra…

Eleonor fue la primera en dar el visto bueno, luego fue Karern, y por último Candy y Terry…

Para ellos todo esto resultaba ser poco importante, pero decidieron complacer a Eleonor, que estaba sumamente emocionada…

-Todo esto está exquisito Esther, realmente han hecho un trabajo realmente extraordinario- -dijo Eleonor.

-Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado… de verdad es un placer cocinar para ustedes, y en especial para la boda del joven…

Esther se retiró nuevamente hacia la cocina, y las mujeres a su vez, decidieron que ya era tiempo de salir de compras.

En el centro de Manhattan, Eleonor y Karen arrastraban a Candy dentro de una y otra tienda, la chica ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había entrado y salido.

Al fin después de varias compras llegaron a la fabulosa boutique de Madame Le blanc.

Allí les recibió muy amablemente una empleada, que al ver que quién entraba en la tienda, era nada más y nada menos que la distinguida Eleonor Baker, ofreció inmediatamente buscar a la mismísima madame, para que fuera ella quien les atendiera.

-Bienvenidas, pasen por favor ¿En qué puedo ayudarlas? ¿Gustan que busque a madame?

-No, no creo que sea necesario.

-Hemos venido a buscar un vestido…un vestido blanco, digno de una hermosa novia.

-¿les gustaría que tomáramos las medidas a la señorita, para que se seleccionen las telas y los modelos… tenemos muchísimos figurines que…

Eleonor interrumpió a la mujer…

-no, no, señorita, la verdad es que nos gustaría saber si cuentan con modelos ya elaborados… sucede que… este será únicamente un vestido para la boda civil… aunque por su puesto, nos encantaría mirar los figurines para que madame diseñe el vestido para la boda religiosa…

-en ese caso, me gustaría mostrarles en primer lugar, los modelos que tenemos disponibles en este momento…

-¿Quién de ustedes es la novia?

Karen dio un leve empujoncito a Candy, para que diera un paso al frente.

-¡Oh! muy bien, pasen por aquí.

La mujer las guió al interior de la tienda, y entraron en un elegante estudio, que a su vez servía de probador.

Candy no podía creer la cantidad de vestidos que había en ese lugar, la empleada trajo consigo al menos cinco vestidos, todos ellos hermosos y elegantes, entonces Candy fue apremiada para pasar al probador.

Se probó todos y cada uno de los vestidos, hasta que por fin, encontró uno que le fascino.

-La empleada también había traído consigo varios pares de zapatillas que iban en perfecta armonía con cada uno de los vestidos… después de que todas quedaron satisfechas con el resultado… con las bolsas de sus compras, pasaron entonces al vestíbulo, que contaba con una pequeña sala donde Madame, ya se encontraba presente.

-Muy buenos días, señora Baker… ¿a que debemos el placer de su visita?

-Quisiéramos que se nos mostraran los figurines para novia.

-Por su puesto…

Dijo madame, mientras indicaba a la empleada que antes las había atendido que trajera todos los muestrarios de telas, y los figurines…

-Puedo preguntar… ¿Cuándo es la boda?

-Será en un mes… por ahora celebraremos únicamente el matrimonio civil.

-Oh, muy bien, ese tiempo será más que suficiente para trabajar en el diseño.

-Se lo agradezco, madame. Dijo Eleonor

A Candy le parecía que había pasado ya una eternidad desde que entraron a la famosa tienda, y sin embargo Eleonor y Karen, estaban fascinadas viendo cada uno de los vestidos.

-¿Qué te parece este querida? –le preguntó Eleonor.

-mmm, no lo sé, creo que es demasiado ostentoso… respondió Candy.

-¿Les parece si procedemos a tomar las medidas de la señorita?

-tengo algunos bocetos de nuevos diseños, que creo le irían bastante bien…

Madame se levantó y fue hacia su estudio privado, donde guardaba sus mejores diseños, que pocas personas tenían el privilegio de ver…

Cuando regresó y mostro los dibujos, Candy quedó muy impresionada por el talento de aquella mujer.

-¿Qué te parece este? –dijo madame señalando un hermoso vestido corte princesa, que según explicación de madame, sería elaborado non fino encaje…

Este diseño, fue del inmediato agrado de Candy… Eleonor y Karen dieron su inmediata aprobación. Se procedió entonces a la toma de medidas y a la selección de los encajes que serían empleados…

Por fin después de mucho salieron de la tienda, con todas las compras listas, y con el tiempo justo. Karen se despidió, y se dirigió a su apartamento, puesto que como Terry había dicho, tenía que presentarse en el teatro y estaba ya con el tiempo justo, no así Eleonor y Candy que todavía pasaron más tiempo fuera de casa.

Cuando al fin volvieron a casa, Terry ya no se encontraba allí, había partido rumbo al teatro hacía cuestión de minutos, la casa estaba hecha un lío, gente salía y entraba, trayendo y llevando cosas de un lado para otro. Las damas se encontraron con que los preparativos estaban ya muy avanzados, en ese justo momento, llegaban las flores que adornarían el salón donde se celebraría el banquete en honor de los novios…

En el jardín, estaba instalándose un enorme arco de flores y una mesa, que serviría para que el juez, celebrara desde allí la ceremonia que uniría los caminos de dos vidas.

Eleonor, dio su absoluta aprobación a todo lo que se estaba haciendo.

Aunque había sido un día sumamente pesado, Esther y el resto de la servidumbre se encargaron con gusto de todo. El aprecio que sentían para con Eleonor era más que motivo suficiente, para que se sintieran satisfechos de poder servir a la dama. Eleonor había sido una ama justa y generosa siempre, y quienes se encontraban a su servicio concordaban en que nunca antes la habían visto tan feliz…

Las damas se prepararon para salir nuevamente, esta vez rumbo al teatro, Eleonor estaba muy elegante, pero Candy no se quedaba atrás… el chofer las condujo por las calles cubiertas de nieve. La tormenta del día anterior, había dejado sin duda calles cubiertas de nieve, y un intenso frío.

Candy pensó que el paisaje era bastante encantador, la nieve en las calles anunciaba que pronto sería navidad, y pensó que el mejor regalo que recibiría ese año era cumplir su sueño de verse casada con el hombre que amaba.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar pensar en Susana, y en lo que estaría sintiendo en estos momentos, pues a pesar de que al principio, al enterarse de sus mal intencionados planes había sentido hacia ella algo parecido al odio, tampoco podía dejar de compadecerla por estar obsesionada con un hombre que ni siquiera volteaba a mirarla, cuando a su alcance tenía el amor incondicional de Francesco, que no dudo en arriesgar su propia vida, para salvarla de cometer una terrible equivocación.

En su interior deseo que algún día Susana fuera capaz de darse cuenta de ello y pudiera alcanzar la felicidad…

Al fin llegaron al teatro, tuvieron que entrar por la puerta trasera, debido a la gran cantidad de gente que se encontraba reunida, también allí, habían muchos reporteros que deseaban conseguir alguna declaración referente al accidente de Susana, pues ya había comenzado a correrse el rumor de que el accidente había sido provocado por la joven actriz en un intento de suicidio a causa de la próxima unión matrimonial de Terry y su "misteriosa" novia.

Hasta el momento, tanto Robert, como Scott se habían abstenido de dar declaración alguna, únicamente se limitaron a anunciar que el estado de la actriz era estable, y que se encontraba en camino de recuperación, incluso, se aventuraron a especular con su eventual retorno.

Eleonor ocupo su lugar junto a Candy, en un palco privado que se encontraba en lo alto del teatro, y que proporcionaban una muy buena visión del escenario.

Los reporteros no tardaron en percatarse de la presencia de la bella actriz, que acompañaba a Candy, y comenzaron a trazar diferentes estrategias para obtener una entrevista de alguna de las damas, los reporteros, no se rendirían hasta obtener lo que deseaban.

Terry estuvo fantástico, su actuación de ese día conmovió mucho más al público, de vez en cuando, él miraba hacia el palco, para encontrarse con la mirada de su amada pecosa que observaba atentamente cada una de las escenas. Al terminar la obra, Robert anunció que se suspendía la función del día siguiente, debido a algunos compromisos que la compañía tenía.

Robert ya había sido notificado por Eleonor, el inminente acontecimiento. Así que se decidió que se cancelaría la función para que los recién casados disfrutaran de su primer día como esposos.

Eleonor se dirigió hacia la oficina de Robert, para recoger su equipaje, y para reiterarles la cordial invitación a la boda.

Luego tanto los novios como la orgullosa madre, se dirigieron a la salida, donde los reporteros ya les esperaban, como Eleonor poseía mucha más experiencia en esos asuntos, indicó a los muchachos que se adelantaran y la esperaran en el auto.

Eleonor atendió a los reporteros y evadió con éxito aquellas preguntas que resultaban incómodas de responder, logrando que los reporteros se marcharan satisfechos de haber logrado que la bella actriz les concediera algunos minutos.

Otro día más había terminado, Eleonor insistió en que Candy se quedara a dormir en la mansión, y Terry se iría a su apartamento.

Terry llevó a Candy, hasta su habitación, y allí los novios se despidieron con un gran beso, sabiendo que solamente tendrían que esperar una noche más para estar juntos sin que nadie pudiera separarlos.

Candy cayó rendida y se durmió rápidamente… Eleonor se había asegurado de llevarle un vaso de leche tibia para ayudarla a conciliar más rápidamente el sueño.

Por fin llegó la mañana, y con ella la ilusión del tan esperado acontecimiento.

Eleonor se encargó de que Candy desayunara muy bien y fue por enésima vez a revisar cada uno de los detalles que formarían parte de la recepción.

Pasado el medio día, Karen llegó para ayudar a Eleonor con el arreglo de la novia, la boda se realizaría a media tarde, así que aún tenían bastante tiempo, entre ambas mujeres se encargaron de peinarla, y de ajustar los últimos detalles del vestido, pusieron un poco de rubor en las mejillas de Candy y utilizaron un poco de bálsamo para los labios, en donde si requirieron más tiempo, fue en el peinado tan elaborado que le hicieron, debido a que por momentos los rebeldes rizos se salían de su lugar, y se rehusaban a ser acomodados de otra manera. Finalmente, después de tanto batallar, lograron el objetivo, el último toque del peinado, fue la colocación de una hermosa tiara que Eleonor había adquirido en las compras del día anterior.

Candy estaba muy emocionada, y a la vez muy nerviosa, sentía mucho vértigo, razón por la cual, Karen le preparó un delicioso té, para calmar sus nervios.

Las muchachas se encontraban solas, debido a que Eleonor se encontraba en su habitación concentrándose en su arreglo personal, que siempre resultaba bastante elegante, y esa ocasión, por supuesto que no fue la excepción.

Karen aprovechó para entregar a Candy un paquete con una linda envoltura,

-Este es tu regalo de bodas… aclaro, que es un regalo exclusivo para la novia…

-Candy estaba a punto de abrir el paquete, pero Karen se lo impidió.

-No, no lo abras, hasta la noche de bodas…

Candy comprendió, de que iba el asunto, y los colores se le subieron al rostro dejándola toda colorada.

Karen rió por la expresión de Candy, y luego le dio un fraternal abrazo.

-Espero que sean muy, muy felices, se lo merecen.

-Gracias…

Karen salió de la habitación, para dar unos últimos toques a su propio arreglo, que también resultaba muy elegante, ella lucía un vestido color verde oscuro que se entallaba perfectamente a su figura, como siempre, su cabello lo traía suelto, en una cascada de rizos castaños que caían libremente hasta su cintura.

Eleonor aprovechó el momento en que Candy se quedó sola para entrar y entregarle su propio obsequio, que consistía en una delicada cadena de oro de la que colgaba una letra C hecha igualmente de oro con incrustaciones de zafiro.

Candy, a su vez, aprovechó para agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por ellos y por las molestias que estaba tomándose.

-No es ninguna molestia, yo lo hago con muchísimo gusto… para mí representa una enorme alegría ver cómo tanto tú como mi Terry son felices, aunque lamento que no hayamos podido celebrar también la boda religiosa…

-No debe lamentarse, de verdad aprecio mucho lo que ha hecho por nosotros, en un tiempo muy corto, además como usted lo dijo, celebrar la boda religiosa después significará para mí poder que las personas que más quiero, puedan estar presentes.

La plática se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Esther, quién anunció que el juez había llegado, y que los invitados y por supuesto, el novio, ya esperaban por el arribo de la novia.

Entonces Candy y Eleonor se dispusieron a salir de la habitación, para dirigirse al jardín.

Cuando Candy hizo su aparición, al inicio del pasillo que se había montado, todos los invitados voltearon a mirarla, y concordaron en que era realmente hermosa, y no dudaron en decir que Terry era muy afortunado.

Los invitados al feliz evento, no eran muchos, en su mayoría se encontraban los amigos más íntimos de Eleonor, únicamente Sara la casera de Terry fue invitada por parte de los novios, debido a que los novios decidieron que su matrimonio se mantendría en secreto para evitar que la prensa les persiguiera por ello, el evento se realizara con mucha discreción. Aunque eso no evitaría que al correrse el rumor de que Terry se casaría muchos reporteros intentaran acercarse a la mansión para tratar de conseguir una prueba de que el matrimonio se había llevado a cabo.

Candy avanzó por el pasillo, y al final de este, Terry la esperaba con ansia.

Él estaba ataviado con un elegantísimo frac, color negro, su cabello, lo había peinado hacia atrás, y lo había recogido en una coleta.

Cuando vio a Candy avanzar por el pasillo, no pudo menos que sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba, con cada paso que ella daba.

Al fin llegó al final, y Terry le tendió la mano para que recorriera el corto trecho que los separaba.

Finalmente, se encontraron frente al juez, quién dio inicio a la ceremonia.

Terry fue el primero en decir sus votos…

_"Yo, Terrence Grandchester Baker, en la presencia de estos testigos, te tomo a ti, Candice White Andrew, como mi legítima esposa a partir de este día en adelante, para bien, para peor aún, en la riqueza, la pobreza, en enfermedad y en salud, para amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe "._

Después, fue el turno de Candy, que tomo una gran bocanada de aire para al fin decir:

_"Yo, Candice White Andrew, en la presencia de estos testigos, te tomo a ti, Terrence Grandchester Baker, como mi legítimo esposo a partir de este día en adelante, para bien, para peor aún, en la riqueza, la pobreza, en enfermedad y en salud, para amarte y cuidarte hasta que la muerte nos separe "._

Luego procedieron a firmar el certificado de matrimonio…

Realizado este procedimiento, el juez dictaminó.

"_Por el poder conferido a mí, yo los declaro marido y mujer" "Puede besar a la novia"_

Terry no perdió un segundo más y tomó los labios de su ahora esposa, para depositar un dulce beso.

Los aplausos rompieron el silencio que hasta entonces no había sido roto, por estar todos los invitados concentrados en la ceremonia.

Luego todos los invitados se acercaron para presentar sus felicitaciones a la feliz pareja de recién casados. Y finalmente pasaron al salón de baile para dar paso a la recepción.

La exquisita variedad de platillos que fueron servidos, lograron impresionar a los invitados… al finalizar la comida, Robert, secundado por su esposa, propuso un brindis por la feliz pareja.

Después del brindis, se procedió a cortar la torta, y luego se dio inicio al baile.

Candy y Terry bailaron su primer vals como esposos, y después complacieron a los invitados bailando unas cantas piezas más, antes de retirarse.

La noche había caído ya, cuando decidieron retirarse, Terry ayudó a Candy a subir al auto, y luego tomaron el camino que los llevaría al departamento de Terry, a su noche de bodas…

* * *

**continuará...**

**siento dejarlas con la curiosidad de la noche de bodas, pero me parece que ese tiene que ser un capítulo muy especial, por eso lo dejaré para después...**

**nos leemos pronto...**

**gracias a todas como siempre por sus comentarios y también gracias a las lectoras anónimas...**

**especialmente mis agradecimientos a:**

**Juan, Roseewxw, Liz Carter, Gadami Grandchester, Tania, Luna, Eva Grandchester, Laura Grandchester, lulu G., zucastillo y Lupita Corrales.**

**Lupita: muchas gracias por tu comentario, no pude ver tu dirección de correo, el truco para que se vea, es poner entre parentesis la palabra arroba en lugar del símbolo. aunque te platico que esta historia apenas está en progreso, aún no está terminada, generalmente actualizo una vez por semana en esta misma página. te sugiero que si tienes una cuenta aquí, le des follow y te llegara una alerta a tu correo cuando haya un capítulo nuevo.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**HOLA CHICAS, POR FIN AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO,**

**ANTES DEBO ADVERTIRLES QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO TIENE CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS, Y SI NO GUSTAN DE ESTE TIPO DE LECTURA, SERÁ MEJOR QUE SE ABSTENGAN DE LEER.**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, YA QUE ESTA ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE DESCRIBO UNA ESCENA ASÍ... PUESTO QUE EN MI BELLA DESCONOCIDA, EL TEXTO ES DE SU AUTORA... ESPERO NO DECEPCIONARLAS. **

El sol empezaba a caer en Chicago, desde la partida de Stear, el mundo de Annie había dado un giro absoluto… los progresos que había tenido su relación con Archie se vieron frustrados, y ella se sentía completamente inútil…

Archie, se la pasaba encerrado en su habitación en la mansión, y Paty… Paty simplemente se negaba a verla, de hecho no recibía no si quiera a su abuela…

Y a pesar de los esfuerzos sus esfuerzos, Annie no había logrado que su amiga le abriera la puerta…

Una historia similar estaba viviendo con Archie…

Desde el día en que la visitó en su casa para darle la noticia de la partida de su hermano, no la había visitado más y también se negaba a recibirla, de hecho, una de las mucamas le había comentado que él estaba considerando la idea de retirarse por algún tiempo a vivir a la mansión de Lakewood, para tratar de curar su dolor.

Sin nada que hacer… Annie se la pasaba el día entero en casa, a veces entraba en la cocina a hacer algunas labores… eso siempre la animaba, en ocasiones, se encerraba también en su habitación… quería encontrar la manera de ayudar a Archie y Paty a salir de su depresión, pero simplemente no hallaba la forma, pensó en enviarle a Candy un telegrama y solicitar su ayuda… pero los diez días de su permiso estaban ya casi por concluir, y no quería importunarla… Annie trató de imaginarse que estaría haciendo Candy en ese preciso momento… y sí en ese momento alguien le hubiese dicho que Candy estaba celebrando su matrimonio con Terry, Annie habría desechado la idea… conocía a Candy y sabía que era una muchacha impulsiva, y que a veces hacía una que otra locura… pero definitivamente lo último que ella hubiese imaginado, era precisamente lo que se estaba viviendo en Nueva York.

Apenas al llegar al departamento, Terry ayudó a Candy a bajar, el vestido, que no llegaba a ser realmente ostentoso, se atoró con la puerta, impidiendo que Candy saliera con rapidez.

Al fin, ella logró poner un pie en el pavimento, solo para ser atraída por Terry quién sorpresivamente la levantó del piso.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Solo sigo la tradición…

Terry avanzó con Candy en brazos, entro al vestíbulo del edificio e inmediatamente comenzó el asenso de las escaleras…

Solo se detuvo cuando estuvo frente a la puerta… Sacó la llave de la bolsa de su saco sin soltar a Candy y abrió la puerta, cruzando el pórtico con ella en brazos…

Candy apenas podía contener la risa… aunque no sabía si su necesidad de reír se debía a la felicidad que le brindaba saberse esposa de Terry o de lo que sabía estaba a punto de suceder entre ellos…

Para Candy todo esto representaba un gran misterio… en el hospital, a veces había llegado a escuchar alguna que otra plática de las enfermeras mayores, quienes se confiaban sus experiencias… y en cuanto a las clases de anatomía… bueno… ahí describían las relaciones sexuales, como un acto netamente biológico en el que no se hacía mención de ningún sentimiento. A cada paso que Terry daba, Candy podía sentir como el pulso se le aceleraba, y el corazón latía desbocadamente en su pecho.

A esto se le sumaba la vergüenza que sentía por la ropa interior que traía puesta…

Antes de salir de casa de Eleonor, Karen la había llevado a la habitación que había sido suya durante los dos últimos días para que se cambiara de ropa, Eleonor le había comprado varios vestidos muy hermosos y habían acordado que antes de salir de la recepción ella luciría uno de los nuevos vestidos, allí, Karen aprovechó para decirle que era tiempo de abrir el paquete que horas antes le había entregado.

Cuando ella lo abrió, quedó realmente impactada por lo que allí había…

Delicada ropa de interior hecha con finísimo encaje, pero un tanto reveladora…

Karen le había insistido en que era el momento de usarla…

Puesto que en breve se marcharía y quizá… no habría oportunidad de usarla esa noche.

Karen prácticamente la había encerrado en el baño, amenazando con no dejarla salir, hasta que le entregara las prendas íntimas que llevaba puestas ese día para asegurarse de que estuviera usando las que ella le había regalado…

De sólo pensar en ello, Candy se sintió sumamente nerviosa.

Por su parte Terry tampoco la estaba pasando muy bien, no era para él la primera vez que veía el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer… puesto que durante sus escapadas del colegio al menos un par de veces había entrado en algún burdel de los barrios bajos de Londres… pero esto era infinitamente diferente… la mujer que tenía en brazos era ahora su esposa… y más que eso, ella era la mujer que él amaba… y tenía miedo, miedo de llegar a lastimarla… él se odiaría a sí mismo si por culpa suya ella resultara lastimada de algún modo…

Apenas cruzó la puerta del apartamento con ella en brazos, sintió una especie de presión que le oprimía el pecho…

Terry había aprovechado la ausencia de Candy la noche anterior para limpiar perfectamente el apartamento y llenarlo de flores, además había colocado algunas velas estratégicamente puestas que iluminarían tenuemente la habitación…

Candy estaba a punto de encender la luz, pero él no se lo permitió. Es su lugar empezó a encender las velas, revelando la acogedora estancia cubierta de flores…

-Candy… yo… no quiero que te sientas presionada… no haremos nada que tú no quieras… dijo él con la esperanza de que ella entendiera a que se refería él.

Candy, entendió perfectamente y pudo notar en Terry el mismo temor que ella tenía, y de alguna manera eso le infundió una infinita ternura… y comprendió que solo eran dos chicos con los mismos temores y los mismos deseos… que iban a descubrir por vez primera el misterio de la unión de dos cuerpos… de dos almas.

Terry se había quedado inmóvil… quizá esperando alguna señal… misma que Candy se atrevió a dar…

Él había estado de espaldas a ella, mientras fingía terminar de encender las velas…

Entonces… Candy se acercó lentamente… y se puso de puntitas para alcanzar la boca de él, dándole un beso muy dulce, al cual Terry respondió de la misma manera…

Candy tomó la mano de él y lo guió hasta la sala…

Hacía frío… una vez más la nieve empezaba a caer, Terry encendió la chimenea, mientras Candy miraba por la ventana el paisaje que ofrecía la ciudad… Candy tuvo una sensación de irrealidad en ese momento...de hecho le resultaba difícil saber si el bello paisaje afuera o la sensación de calidez que inundaba la habitación era la realidad.

Terry se puso de die, justo detrás de ella, y la abrazó por la cintura, hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de ella.

Inmediatamente ella se sintió protegida y abrigada.

-¿En qué piensas?

-Es que todo esto me parece tan irreal… siento que estoy soñando, y en cualquier momento alguien me despertará…

-Esto no es un sueño… y si lo fuera, quisiera que nadie me despertara nunca… Te amo tanto…

Ella se dio la vuelta, para quedar exactamente frente a él, y mirarle directamente a los ojos.

-Yo también "Te amo", inmediatamente después de pronunciar estas palabras, ella se ruborizó y bajó la vista, y él tomó su cara entre sus manos, para besar sus labios, la besó despacio, y tiernamente, disfrutando el sabor de esos labios, esos que ahora y siempre serían solo suyos.

Ella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él, y no dudó en acurrucarse en él, en respuesta él la rodeo con sus brazos, y casi imperceptiblemente avanzó con ella hasta llegar al sillón en donde él se sentó con ella en su regazo.

Candy se llevó las manos hasta su cabeza, con la intención de deshacer aquel complicado peinado que la había estado molestando, Terry rápidamente la interrumpió para tomar él esa tarea, con mucho cuidado fue liberando los mechones de rubio cabello de la prisión que suponían las horquillas que los habían mantenido fijos, durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando al fin concluyó con la labor, estaba embelesado… Candy se veía casi angelical, con ese vestido blanco sobre su piel, y esa cascada de rizos cayendo libremente sobre su espalda… Terry suspiró y no aguanto las ganas de acariciar ese suave cabello, pero ahora fue el turno de ella, de liberar el rebelde cabello castaño de él, y rápidamente se deshizo de la liga que lo mantenía sujeto, lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo desordenó, soltando una leve risita por el aspecto que ahora lucía…

Entonces Terry en venganza, empezó a hacerle cosquillas y luego a soltar una lluvia de besos en su rostro… haciendo que ella se retorciera de risa.

-¡Basta! ¡basta!… decía ella debido a que de tanto reír el estómago empezaba a dolerle.

En un movimiento torpe, ella trató de zafarse, pero lo único que consiguió fue caer al suelo y arrastrar a Terry con ella, quien cayó accidentalmente sobre ella, pero siendo tan ágil como era, logró apoyarse con las manos para no aplastarla…

Quedaron así sobre el piso, mirándose él uno al otro… hasta que Terry nuevamente comenzó a besarla, la posición en la que se encontraban, permitió a Terry ir un poco más lejos, llevando sus labios hasta el cuello de ella, haciéndola suspirar. Y mientras él disfrutaba el sabor de esa piel tan delicada, ella entrelazó sus dedos en el cabello de él, la sensación de los labios de él sobre su piel le proporcionó a ella una extraña oleada de calor, haciéndola desear, cada vez más…

Él se separó lentamente de ella, y ella lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sí.

El vestido que Candy llevaba puesto tenía un bello escote tipo ojal que permitió a Terry bajar del cuello a los hombros.

Terry sentía como Candy se estremecía con cada caricia que él le hacía…

Entonces ella se movió inquieta, haciendo que Terry se detuviera…

-¿Quieres que paremos?

Ella no dijo nada, únicamente le tendió la mano y Terry la tomó y se puso de pie, entonces Candy lo guió hasta la habitación, agradecida de haber recibido de Eleonor, el único consejo sensato.

La tradición decía que la madre de la novia debía hablarle de los deberes conyugales antes de que la novia se fuera de la fiesta con su esposo.

Como no había nadie que cumpliera esa tarea, la responsabilidad cayó en Eleonor…

Candy se sintió avergonzada por tener que hablar de esos temas con ella, sin embargo Eleonor, lejos de darle un sermón acerca de lo que debía o no debía hacer, únicamente le había dicho que siguiera los impulsos de su corazón, que él le diría lo que tenía que hacer, y que nunca se equivocaría, aún en la situación más difícil…

Ya dentro de la habitación, Candy le quitó la chaqueta a Terry, y luego quiso continuar con la camisa… desabrochando lentamente cada uno de los botones con los dedos temblorosos… la tarea no resultó nada fácil, puesto que, aunque como enfermera ella había abrochado y desabrochado muchísimas veces camisas de batas y pijamas, el estar ahora desabrochando la camisa de Terry era infinitamente diferente a todo lo que ella conocía…

Él dejó que ella terminara de desabotonar la camisa, verla ahí, tan concentrada en la tarea, lo llenó de éxtasis, y su cuerpo masculino, empezaba a responder a las caricias que Candy Tímidamente le hacía sobre su pecho. Fue el turno de Terry de continuar con las caricias que había dejado inconclusas en la sala…

Esta vez se atrevió a ir mucho más lejos, y empezó a bajar la cremallera del vestido de Candy… que inmediatamente cayó al suelo, dejándola únicamente en camisola y ropa interior… esa ropa que la hacía sentir incómoda…

Candy no llevaba Corsé, como lo hacían todas las muchachas… lo que supuso una agradable sorpresa para Terry…

Ante la mirada intensa que él le dirigió, Candy se ruborizo intensamente e intentó taparse nuevamente…

-Eres… eres tan… hermosa, eres como mi ángel personal, dijo Terry, al tiempo que daba un paso al frente para tomarla en sus brazos…

Candy bajó la mirada…

-No… no digas eso… soy, yo solo soy una simple chica…

-Eso no es verdad, puede ser que para otros seas solo una chica, pero para mí lo eres todo…

Candy se enterneció al escuchar esas palabras… ella se acercó y lo abrazó, ya sin importarle que estuviera allí prácticamente desnuda…

Terry le beso la barbilla, y luego sus manos buscaron los pequeños botones que hacían que la camisola permaneciera en su sitio… lentamente, fue desabrochando los botones, dejando al descubierto la belleza del cuerpo femenino, Terry derramó besos sobre los hombros y la espalda de ella, haciendo que instintivamente ella se arqueara, Terry desabrocho el sujetador y lo retiró, la piel de ella era tan tersa y suave que Terry no dudó en tomar con las manos los senos de ella que ya para entonces habían sufrido los estragos de las caricias de él y se encontraban totalmente erguidos. y acariciarlos suavemente, luego comenzó a besarlos y finalmente a succionarlos lentamente. A pesar del temor que aún persistía en la mente de ella se dejó llevar por sus instintos y rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos, provocando que Terry se viera privado del objeto de placer que tenía en la boca. El roce de los pechos de ella contra su torso, hizo que Terry lanzara un pequeño gemido, Candy comenzó a depositar una serie de besos por la garganta de él y comenzó a bajar por su pecho, y por su vientre… tímidamente llevó su mano hasta el pantalón de él, y torpemente trató de desabotonarlo… ante tal intención, Terry no pudo menos que sonreír, puso su mano sobre la de ella, y la ayudó en la tarea… liberándolos así a ambos de toda prenda.

La visión del cuerpo desnudo de él provocó que Candy se estremeciera… pues aunque sabía que Terry era endemoniadamente apuesto… no pensó que tanta perfección fuera posible…

Terry condujo a Candy hasta el lecho y la recostó, después se colocó sobre ella, apoyándose sobre sus brazos, siempre cuidando balancear su peso. Nuevamente comenzó a derramar besos por todo el cuerpo de ella, hasta llegar a su vientre…

Bajó un poco más y se encontró con la mata rizado vello…

Candy sobresaltada, trató de detenerlo, cuando sintió que los labios de él se posaban en esa parte tan íntima.

-No… le dijo con la voz entrecortada y débil.

Él levantó la vista, sus pupilas se veían mucho más azules y salpicadas de fuego, a la luz de las velas.

Candy contuvo el aliento y se rindió a los deseos de él que lentamente se apoderó de aquella parte tan sensible del cuerpo de ella, logrando con sus caricias que ella elevara las caderas y soltara un gemido por la sensación que le provocaba… en ese momento Terry supo que ella estaba lista para el siguiente paso… lentamente se separó de ella y con la rodilla separó las piernas de ella…

Candy supo que el momento había llegado y sintió temor, mismo que se manifestó cuando ella apretó las sábanas blancas con sus puños…

-No tengas miedo, yo cuidaré de ti…

Candy asintió y se relajó un poco, lentamente, el fue entrando en ella, no sin que ella llegara a sentir un poco de dolor, Terry fue muy tierno y esperó a que ella se adaptara a él…

Ella era demasiado apretada, y los nervios que tenía no ayudaban mucho a que él consiguiera entrar fácilmente… pero cuando al fin estuvo dentro, y ella logró sentirse más relajada, Terry empezó a moverse lentamente ocasionando que con cada movimiento ella sintiera una oleada de placer que nubló todos sus sentidos, lo que la llevó a enredar las piernas alrededor de las caderas de él ocasionando con esto que la penetración se volviera más profunda.

El éxtasis llego poco a poco y juntos alcanzaron el clímax por primera vez… la sensación fue tan abrasadora que por momentos Candy creía que iba a desfallecer… sin embargo poco a poco todo fue regresando a la normalidad, y así con sus cuerpos entrelazados, y sudorosos se quedaron dormidos profundamente…

La mañana los sorprendió así… Terry tenía a Candy rodeada por sus fuertes brazos, y por primera vez Candy despertó antes… trató de levantarse de la cama, pero él no se lo permitió… se aferró fuertemente a ella haciendo que no le quedara más remedio que volver a tomar su sitio… Candy permaneció despierta, sintiendo la paz de la respiración de él en su cuello, procurando no despertarlo, se giró lentamente para mirarlo dormir.

Se veía realmente hermoso… con el rostro relajado y lleno de paz… no supo cuanto tiempo había pasado ahí mirándolo… hasta que al fin él abrió los ojos… encontrándose con las pupilas verdes de ella clavadas en su rostro…

Él le dio la más deslumbrante de sus sonrisas y ella en respuesta le dijo…

-Buenos días señor Grandchester…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas mirándome dormir… señora Grandchester?

-No lo sé… perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado…?

-Es que estabas durmiendo tan pacíficamente que no… no quise hacerlo…

Además debo recordarte que tú ya me has visto a mí dormir, al menos dos veces y yo… bueno esta es la primera vez…

-De ahora en adelante así serán todas nuestras mañanas…

Una punzada de dolor atravesó el pecho de Candy al recordar que este sería su último día al lado de su recién desposado esposo, antes de regresar a Chicago…

Terry captó inmediatamente la tristeza en los ojos de ella…

-Estaremos juntos… sin importar la distancia… unidos por nuestros pensamientos. Más pronto de lo que te imaginas estaremos juntos para no separarnos nunca más…

-No sabes cuánto te amo… le dijo ella… y lo mucho que me duele tener que dejarte…

Él no la dejó continuar, y silencio sus palabras con sus besos…

-No pensemos en eso ahora…

Terry la tomó en sus brazos, y le dio la vuelta, hasta quedar sobre ella, listo para amarla nuevamente…

él la poseyó con fuerza, casi con desesperación, fue entonces que Candy comprendió cuanto se había tenido que contener él la noche anterior para no hacerle daño, pero ahora, aunque sus movimientos eran delicados, estaban dotados de una fuerza que él no había empleado...

Así estuvieron por otro largo rato en la cama, hasta que finalmente, la insistente luz que se colaba por la ventana los obligó a levantarse…

Candy se dispuso a tomar una ducha, y Terry se ofreció a acompañarla…

Ella tuvo un poco de pudor, pero después de todo, nada más importada…

Juntos salieron de la ducha, y se alistaron para salir…

Terry quería aprovechar cada minuto al lado de su esposa, puesto que ese mismo día, ella regresaría a Chicago…

Esa mañana Terry llevó a Candy a desayunar al lugar donde comieron juntos la primera vez… cuando Candy llegó a Nueva York.

Después se dirigieron a casa de Eleonor, ya que Candy quería despedirse, luego visitaron a Karen… y por último dieron un breve paseo por la ciudad… en todo momento, caminaban de la mano, sonrientes de saberse unidos…

Al pasar por un lago que estaba congelado por el frío y la nieve Candy pudo ver a un pequeño con su padre, quien le enseñaba pacientemente a patinar…

Entonces Candy no pudo evitar visualizarse a sí misma así…

Algún día pensó, llena de esperanza…

A las 5:30 de la tarde, Terry y Candy se encontraban ya en la estación… Terry no quería dejarla ir de ninguna manera, pero sabía que no había opción, ella no podía abandonar así como así sus responsabilidades en el hospital, y también estaba Albert…

Terry se preguntó si él estaría mejor, para Terry, Albert era uno de los pocos amigos que tenía, y se sentía muy mal por su situación, esperaba que pudiera recuperarse pronto, y que pudiera estar presente para la boda religiosa, que se celebraría en Nueva York…

Diez minutos antes de las seis de la tarde, el tren estaba llamando ya a los pasajeros que abordarían el tren…

-debes irte… dijo él con tristeza.

-No sabes cuánto te extrañare…

-No más que yo…

-Te amo, dijo ella, te escribiré todos los días…

-Yo también te amo, y también te prometo que no pasará un solo día sin que te escriba, ni tampoco pasará un solo minuto sin que esté pensando en ti…

-Candy se llevó las manos al cuello y desabrochó la pequeña cadena que pendía de su cuello…

-Quiero que conserves esto, le dijo, mientras le entregaba la cadena de oro que Eleonor le había obsequiado el día anterior… para su sorpresa, Terry, también tenía una cadena igual a la suya, pero con la letra "T", fue hasta ese momento, que ambos se dieron cuenta, que al juntar ambas letras… se formaba un corazón, con los bordes que rodeaban las letras…

Los enamorados intercambiaron su joya… y entonces, el momento de despedirse llegó… con lágrimas en los ojos, se despidieron con un beso, cuyo sabor se mezclo con la sal de las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Terry se quedó para ver como aquel tren, desaparecía lentamente llevándose con él a su amor…

Terry, tuvo que contentarse con la idea de que en un mes ella regresaría y ya no se separarían nunca más…

Y entonces se dirigió directamente al teatro, donde todos estaban reunidos ya para preparar el comienzo de la obra… a Robert le hubiese gustado poder otorgar a Terry varios días, para que pudiera acompañar a su esposa, pero no podían darse el lujo de suspender la obra, y menos cuando ésta apenas comenzaba, su temporada.

Al salir de su camerino, Terry se topó con Francesco…

-Hey, Francesco…

El italiano, detuvo su marcha al escuchar su nombre…

-Oye… yo… me gustaría agradecerte por lo que hiciste… yo… sé por qué lo hiciste, y aunque sé perfectamente que de ninguna manera quisiste ayudarme con tu intervención… gracias a eso yo…

Yo… me enteré de que ella será dada de alta mañana…

Francesco supo lo difícil que era para Terry pronunciar esas palabras, él lo sabía perfectamente, porque en el fondo, eran muy parecidos…

-Sí yo también lo supe, dijo Francesco tratando de sonar casual.

-¿Iras a verla?

-No… por ahora me gustaría alejarme de ella, creo que será lo mejor… yo… pienso enfocarme solo en mi carrera… por ahora quiero olvidarme de todo este asunto…

-Yo… lo siento…

-No tienes porque nadie elige de quién enamorarse… a veces nos toca ganar, y muchas otras perder…

-Como sea… ahora que estaré muy enfocado, no creas que te será tan fácil competir conmigo…

Terry sonrió de medio lado… -Estaré esperando por tus mejores habilidades, dijo Terry.

Dicho esto Francesco se alejó, no sin darle a Terry un apretón de manos, como prueba de que toda hostilidad había desaparecido entre ellos.

Ese mismo día, Susana despertaba una vez más de su sueño, la muchacha había tenido que ser sedada en varias ocasiones, debido a los episodios de furia que presentaba…

Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que un par de enfermeras estaban muy entretenidas, mirando un periódico…

Susana se preguntó qué era lo que miraban con tanta atención…

Susana se aclaró la garganta, para atraer la atención de las mujeres…

-Lo siento señorita, dijo una de ellas… no nos dimos cuenta de que había despertado ya… ¿Cómo se siente el día de hoy?

Susana no contestó la pregunta, pero sí se atrevió a preguntar… -¿Qué es lo que miran con tanta atención?

-Mmmmm, estamos mirando una nota que dice que el actor Terry Grandchester se casó ayer… dijo una de las muchachas con un cierto aire de tristeza…

-¿Qué…? –déjeme ver, pidió Susana…

La nota, era de un pequeño periódico local, cuyo reportero, había logrado captar una imagen del momento en que la ceremonia concluía…

-Bah… en verdad no creo que esto sea cierto, dijo una de las enfermeras, este periódico es uno de los más pequeños… ¿Por qué habrían de haber conseguido una foto, mientras los más prestigiados no lo hicieron , y no mencionan nada del asunto…

-Si es verdad, la secundó la otra enfermera…

Dicho esto, salieron de la habitación y dejaron sola a Susana, quien tomó el periódico y lo miró por largos segundos… corroborando para ella misma que la información podía ser realmente verdadera…

Una vez más las lágrimas se apoderaron de ella, y con toda la furia aventó el periódico… justo cuando su madre iba entrando…

-¡Todo esto es tu culpa! –le gritó Susana.

Linda se agachó para levantar el periódico, mientras veía como Susana se hundía en un mar de lágrimas, al mirar la nota, Linda supo inmediatamente a que se refería su hija…

-Sabes que eso fue lo mejor, dijo Linda.

-Lo mejor… ¿Para quién? ¡As arruinado mi vida! ¡Te odio!

-¡Cálmate! ¡No sabes lo que estás diciendo! ¿Acaso habrías sido feliz de tener a un hombre que se quedara contigo solo por lástima?

-Tú mereces algo mejor…

Susana no entendía de razones y empezó a gritar y a ponerse como una verdadera loca, hasta que Linda, harta de la situación, le proporcionó una bofetada, que hizo que Susana inmediatamente abandonara su actitud de victima…

Linda no dijo nada y salió en silencio, decidida a no permitir ningún desplante más de su caprichosa hija…

* * *

**CONTINUARÁ:**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR EL APOYO... EN ESPECIAL A:**

**LUNA, MIRNA, JUAN, LAURA GRANDCHESTER, LIZ CARTER, ZUCASTILLO, GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, AMY C.L. Y TANIA...**

**TAMBIÉN GRACIAS A QUIENES SIGUEN ESTA HISTORIA DE MANERA ANÓNIMA**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

Albert se encontraba leyendo el periódico, desde que había salido del departamento de Candy, su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados, ahora estaba ocupando una pequeña villa que la familia poseía a las afueras de Chicago, y de la cuál únicamente la tía Elroy sabía de su existencia. nadie parte de sus recuerdos habían regresado ya al salir de ahí, caminó sin rumbo durante varios minutos… una idea cruzaba por su cabeza… tenía que encontrar a esa persona llamada George… aún no sabía quién era, ni por qué necesitaba encontrarlo… lo único que él podía recordar, era que antes de que el tren en el que viajaba de regreso a América fuera atacado, él estaba leyendo por enésima vez una carta que había recibido, y que decía que se le esperaría en una villa, ubicada muy cerca de Michigan… y allá se dirigía él, tan sumido en sus pensamientos estaba, que no notó cuando al cruzar la calle fue embestido por un automóvil que circulaba por la calle…

Luego todo se había vuelto confuso… cuando al fin recuperó la conciencia, despertó en un lugar que no había visto antes ¿o sí?... la cabeza le dolía, no más que eso, la cabeza lo estaba matando… el dolor era insoportable, una enfermera, lo ayudó a recostarse y le proporcionó un analgésico. Al ver a la enfermera junto a él, poco a poco múltiples imágenes inundaron su mente… siendo Candy la primera persona a la que recordó.

Y entonces como por arte de magia lo recordó todo…

El era William Albert Andrew… el próximo líder de la familia más poderosa de Chicago… ahora podía recordar quién era George, y por qué motivo necesitaba encontrarlo…

El día del accidente, George caminaba por esa calle por casualidad, y al ver a toda la gente reunida alrededor, acudió para ver qué había sucedido, y ofrecer su ayuda, si fuera necesaria, entonces, al darse cuenta de la identidad del joven lesionado, no dudó en actuar inmediatamente, de manera que para cuando Albert fue consciente de lo que había sucedido, George ya se había encargado de traer a todo un séquito de médicos y enfermeras que facilitaron su recuperación y le ayudaron a poner en orden sus pensamientos y recuerdos, a través de la aplicación de ejercicios de memoria y algunos medicamentos.

Ahora, por fortuna, Albert se encontraba perfectamente restablecido…

En ese preciso momento, George entró en la habitación. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y recuerdos.

-Buenos días señor, veo que cada día se encuentra más recuperado, si sigua así, muy pronto podremos hacer oficial el anuncio de su regreso, y entonces podrá tomar el lugar que le corresponde como cabeza de la familia…

-Hay algo que me preocupa… y quizá será mejor que resolvamos ese asunto antes de dar a conocer mi identidad…

-¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

Albert, señaló un artículo en el periódico… en el cual se pronosticaba un duro golpe a la economía debido a la creciente actividad militar en Europa y la inminente participación de los Estados Unidos en el conflicto.

-Creo que debemos realizar algunos movimientos, debemos realizar inversiones, compraremos algunas acciones, y también… venderemos las que ya no nos sean útiles…

-Sí, señor, se hará como usted ordene…

-¿George? ¿Sucede algo?

-No… bueno, en realidad sí…

-Sucede que… como usted sabe durante los últimos años…los Leagan han estado ocupando una posición bastante importante en el consejo de administración… si bien es cierto que la señora Elroy ocupa la presidencia, el Sr. Leagan ahora está ocupando la vicepresidencia, y no podremos hacer movimientos a menos que les enteremos a ellos de su presencia…

Espero que esto no suene como una insolencia de mi parte pero… aunque el señor ha estado haciendo un magnífico trabajo, no podría decir lo mismo de sus hijos, la señorita Elisa, se la pasa de reunión en reunión, y el joven… bueno, no puede decirse que esté en muy buenos pasos a pesar de los intentos de su padre para integrarlo a mundo de los negocios, él ha preferido dedicarse a quedarse en casa, sin mover un solo dedo, cosa que la Sra. Leagan ha permitido, perdone mi atrevimiento, pero no creo que eso sea bueno para la familia…

Albert guardó silencio… su mente se encontraba ya pensando en la manera de desligarse de aquellos incómodos parientes…

-¿Podrías encargarte de ese asunto? Dijo Albert.

-Señor yo… no podría…

-Claro que sí, tienes mi absoluta confianza.

-Gracias señor, me encargaré de eso… los Leagan no serán más, parte del consejo administrativo de las empresas Andrew.

George, salió de la habitación, dejando nuevamente solo a Albert, para él, no era nada fácil tomar su lugar y ocuparse de los negocios de la familia, él estaba realmente preparado, había pasado años bajo la supervisión de la tía abuela, y la asesoría de George, y ahora que finalmente su destino lo había encontrado, no podía evadir sus responsabilidades, pero su corazón estaba muy lejos de todo esto que ahora lo rodeaba, el siempre había gozado de una libertad envidiable, siempre había ido y venido, y aunque a veces se sentía solo, había encontrado en la naturaleza hermosa manera de vivir, si por él fuera, nunca regresaría a ocupar su puesto, y se quedaría a vivir en medio de algún bosquecillo, y cuando así lo necesitará viajar y ver las maravillosas cosas que el mundo ofrecía, pero lamentablemente no podía ser así…

Se prometió a sí mismo que viajaría cada que le fuera posible, y que trataría de vivir de acuerdo a la manera que él consideraba le daría felicidad.

* * *

Candy se encontraba ya camino a Chicago… la tristeza que sintió al haber dejado a Terry en Nueva York la invadió. Y derramó algunas lágrimas, se abrazó a sí misma, mientras observaba el nevado paisaje, que ahora le parecía desolador…

Aún podía sentir sobre su piel, las caricias de Terry, y la manera en que le había hecho el amor en la bañera, esa misma mañana…

De solo pensar en ello a Candy se le subieron los colores al rostro… afortunadamente, en el vagón dónde ella viajaba, únicamente una señora y un niño viajaban, y estaban varios asientos lejos de ella.

Esa mañana, cuando por fin se habían levantado de la cama, y Candy había anunciado que tomaría un baño, no esperaba que Terry le sugiriera entrar juntos a la bañera…

No es que ella sintiera temor… de cualquier forma, estaban casados y ella ya se había entregado a él… pero la idea de tomar un baño juntos, iba más allá de lo que ella hubiese imaginado, él había entrado junto con ella a la bañera, por largo hato habían estado jugando con el jabón y el agua, luego él la había enjabonado y enjuagado, ella le enjabonó la espalda, y lavó su cabello.

Él tampoco se resistió a la tentación de lavar el cabello de ella, una cosa había llevado a la otra, y entre beso y beso, se encontraron después en una situación insalvable, el cuerpo de Terry nuevamente estaba reaccionando y ni que decir del de ella… Candy no creía posible lo que estaba ocurriendo, no llevaban ni un día casados, y ya habían hecho el amor tres veces…

Entonces sintió deseos de estar nuevamente con él… de estar entre sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida y segura, como sólo él podía hacerla sentir…

Entonces tomó con sus delicadas manos, la cadena que pendía de su cuello y miró el anillo en su dedo… se quitó el anillo y lo deslizó en la cadena, luego volvió a ponerse la cadena…

Durante su viaje estuvo pensando acerca de cuál sería la reacción de sus amigos cuando se enterasen de lo que había hecho…

Ese pensamiento la hizo sonreír…

* * *

Por su parte Terry tampoco estaba pasándola bien… después de la función… había regresado a su departamento… encontrándolo muy vacío, se había acostumbrado tanto a las noches compartidas con su pecosa… mientras tomaban el té y charlaban de todo… ahora todo estaba completamente en silencio, era como si todo hubiese sido un sueño… se dirigió directamente a su habitación intentando acallar sus pensamientos, pero eso fue un grave error… tan solo al atravesar la puerta, encontró la cama con las sábanas revueltas, justo como había estado desde la mañana…

Y por si eso no fuera poco… la mancha roja en el centro de las sábanas trajo a su memoria los momentos de intimidad que habían compartido… suspiró profundamente y deseo tener a Candy nuevamente entre sus brazos… la necesidad de amarla nuevamente de todas las formas posibles se apoderó de él… comprendió entonces, lo mucho que la deseaba, pero más que la necesidad de su cuerpo, era su compañía lo que más anhelaba… cuándo ella estaba a su lado, el se sentía como si todo lo que hubiera sufrido en el pasado, no existiera… ahí en su mundo… en el mundo que ahora era de los dos solo había espacio para ellos y el amor que se profesaban. Pero la soldad que sentía en ese momento… era lo único que tenía… lo único que ocupaba su mente… entonces no pudiendo soportar esa sensación, rebuscó en el cajón de su escritorio, y encontrando papel y una luma fuente empezó a escribir la primera de muchas cartas que esperaba ella recibiera pronto.

* * *

Después de un largo y tortuoso viaje, de casi un día y medio alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde Candy llegó por fin a Chicago, nadie había acudido a recibirla a la estación… lo cual le pareció muy extraño… pero no se alarmó, pensó que quizá todos se habían olvidado de que regresaba… Un hambre atroz se apoderó de ella y antes de regresar a su departamento decidió pasar a comer algo… después se dirigiría a comprar algunos víveres, pues pensó que Albert, se encontraría trabajando en el restaurante, por lo que pensó que sería una enorme sorpresa para él que al regresar encontrara la cena lista… ahora que sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado mucho con la ayuda de la señora Sara…

Candy se entretuvo, todavía por ahí comprando pan, algunas flores, y un par de refrescos… al llegar al departamento se encontró con que el casero no estaba en casa, así que todo estaba en total oscuridad… de su pequeña bolsa, extrajo las llaves y abrió la puerta…

Candy no estaba para nada preparada para ver lo que la esperaba…

El departamento estaba totalmente en silencio… parecía como si nadie hubiese estado allí por años…

Candy se dirigió directamente a la cocina para depositar los víveres en la alacena, entonces repapró en que esta estaba justo como antes de irse.

Pensó que Albert seguramente había estado comiendo en el restaurante y por esa razón no se había preocupado por la alacena.

Luego se dirigió a su habitación para dejar allí su valija, la habitación estaba intacta… entonces reparó en algo que no había notado… había sobre los muebles, una fina capa de polvo…

No era que Candy esperara que Albert aseara todo, pero… no se le hacía para nada normal, pues a pesar de todo, Albert era muy ordenado y limpio… fue hasta la habitación que ocupaba el muchacho, y entonces… de golpe se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía…

La habitación estaba ordenada, pero las pertenencias de Albert no estaban… tampoco había rastro alguno de Pupé… era como si Albert, nunca hubiera estado ahí realmente.

Candy se preocupó y salió a buscarlo, esperando encontrarlo en el restaurante donde trabajaba.

Caminó hasta llegar al establecimiento… dónde al preguntar al dueño… este le dijo que Albert no acudía a trabajar desde hacía ya varios días, y que no tenía idea de dónde podría estar…

Entonces le preguntó por la abuela Martha, pues pensó que quizá ella pudiera ayudarle…

Pero nuevamente recibió una negativa…

-La abuela, no ha venido desde hace días… al parecer, su nieta está enferma. –dijo el hombre.

-¿Paty? ¿Enferma?

La preocupación de Candy se hacía cada vez más grande, pero la noche ya había caído y no había nada que se pudiera hacer… no podía ir a casa de Paty… tampoco podía visitar a sus primos… y ¿Annie?... no… tampoco podía visitarle, de todas, su casa era la más lejana, y aunque sabía que el señor Britter la recibiría muy bien, no podía decir lo mismo de la madre de Annie, quién desde que Eliza se encargara de revelar a todo aquel que quería escucharla, que Annie era adoptada y que provenía del hogar de Pony, la señora Britter, había prohibido terminantemente a Annie volver a tener contacto alguno con Candy, ya que ésta al no haber ocultado nunca su origen, podía perjudicar la imagen de dama perfecta, que había creado alrededor de Annie.

Annie por supuesto, ya con mucho más coraje, no permitió que su madre le prohibiera nada, y continúo con su amistad, y más que eso, cada vez que alguien le preguntaba si eran ciertos los rumores… ella no se molestaba en negarlo, todo lo contrario, sonreía y aclaraba la situación, diciendo siempre lo agradecida que estaba de haber sido adoptada por una maravillosa familia.

Pero Candy, sabía que no sería recibida con una calurosa bienvenida por aquella dama.

Además ya era tarde y pensó que quizá Annie estaría ya descansando o quizá, llegando a casa, después de haber pasado el día con Archie.

Candy emprendió el regreso a su departamento, con paso lento y triste… las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos… ¿Por qué nadie le había dicho lo que sucedía…? Si lo hubieran hecho… ella habría regresado inmediatamente…

Entonces reflexionó y supo la razón por la que nadie le había informado… era precisamente eso… de haberlo sabido habría regresado, dejando a Terry antes de lo previsto.

Trató de despejar su mente de los pensamientos negativos y comenzó a pensar que quizá no fuera nada grave, lo que Paty tenía… ya mañana la visitaría, y después se reirían juntas de todo esto.

Mientras caminaba, pasó por una callejuela oscura… en donde pudo escuchar claramente las voces de unos hombres que estaban amenazando a alguien, Candy decidió que era momento de huir, no quería verse envuelta en ningún tipo de problema, pero entonces escuchó la fastidiosa voz de Neil… que suplicaba a los hombres que lo dejaran en paz…

Entonces a pesar de que siempre había aborrecido a Neil, acudió en su ayuda, Candy golpeó con su bolsa a los hombres y les dio algunos buenos golpes, ella siempre había sabido cómo defenderse… en menos tiempo de lo que pensó, los tipos estaban tirados en el piso…

-¿Qué esperas? –¡Corre! Gritó Candy…

Neil, apenas pudo creer lo que estaba sucediendo, pero no desaprovechó la oportunidad para escapar, empujó a Candy y salió huyendo, sin dar las gracias, como siempre.

A Candy eso no le importó, ni siquiera supo por qué lo había ayudado, pero al menos "el cobarde" como Terry lo llamaba, estaba a salvo.

El resto del camino Candy lo recorrió con tranquilidad, llegó a su departamento y se encerró, de golpe sintió la soledad que la rodeaba ahora, pero no había remedio… tendría que acostumbrarse a estar sola nuevamente, al menos hasta que Terry estuviera nuevamente con ella, se consoló pensando que entre el hospital, y sus amigos, el mes pasaría rápidamente.

Desempacó su equipaje, tomó un poco de té, y se dispuso a dormir…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó muy temprano, tenía que presentarse en el hospital, y reportar con el doctor Lenard, pero se enfrentó con una nueva dificultad…

Ni siquiera sabía cómo había ido la visita de Patty y Annie…

Recordó entonces la carta que recibió y se dispuso a repasarla para no omitir detalle alguno, y no dejar lugar a dudas de la veracidad de su información, así nadie sabría que ella nunca había llegado a estar en Florida.

Karen le había contado suficientes detalles, así que cuando pensó que estaba realmente lista… se decidió a partir…

Después de salir del hospital, iría a casa de Paty…

-Buen día señorita, la saludó el doctor Lenard.

-¿Cómo ha estado su viaje?

Candy se sonrojó y se puso nerviosa…

-Me refiero a su visita al Dr. Claisse.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.

Candy le explicó lo mejor que pudo todo lo que el doctor le había señalado a Paty y Annie…

-Muy buen trabajo. –dijo el Dr. Lenard, quizá en un futuro cercano vuelva a enviarla, parece que usted le ha caído muy bien a Cleisse.

-Eh… Sí, dijo Candy. De hecho he conocido también a su sobrina.

-¡Oh que bien…! no sabía que la sobrina del doctor estuviera en Florida…

-De hecho señor… la conocí en Nueva York…

-¿Sabía usted, que los padres de esa muchachita son unas eminencias de la medicina?

Candy se quedó impresionada, porque Karen no había mencionado que sus padres fueran tan importantes…

-Algo sabía al respecto… dijo Candy…

-En este momento, ellos se encuentran haciendo investigaciones de mucha importancia que aportaran grandes avances para la medicina… ellos estudian las posibilidades de insertar prótesis para los soldados que por desgracia hubieran perdido algún miembro en la guerra…

-¿Prótesis? Pero…

-Sí… prótesis plásticas que se tratan de semejar al miembro real, para que el paciente no se sienta mal después de recibir una de estas… además también se encuentran estudiando diversas técnicas de irrigación… para salvarlos de una amputación…

Es ahí, dónde el Dr. Claisse y yo entramos… Nosotros… Colaboraremos con ellos.

Candy se quedó sumamente confundida y sorprendida a la vez, Así que esa era la razón por la que era tan importante entregar aquellos documentos personalmente…

Afortunadamente para ella, no hubo consecuencias por no haber viajado hasta Florida…

-¿Candy?

-Sí doctor…

-Me gustaría que en un futuro, colaboraras en este proyecto, creo que eres una enfermera muy eficiente, y de verdad tu aportación sería de gran ayuda para nosotros.

-¿Eh? Bueno yo… yo… no… lo sé…

-Bueno… no es cómo si te estuviera mandando ahora… evidentemente, tendrás tiempo para pensarlo…

Candy asintió, pero sabía que la probabilidad de colaborar en el proyecto, era incierta, en un mes quizá ya estaría viviendo en Nueva York, y veía bastante difícil viajar, ya fuera de Nueva York a Chicago o de Nueva York a Florida…

Después de algunas instrucciones que el doctor Lenard, le dio, Candy se dispuso a atender a sus pacientes como siempre…

Con una alegre sonrisa, escuchó pacientemente a cada uno de sus pacientes que le decían lo mucho que habían extrañado sus cuidados y sus atenciones… al medio día Candy salió a almorzar, y cómo siempre, se dirigió al jardín, desde dónde escribió la primera de las cartas que le mandaría a Terry.

Por la tarde, Candy había demorado en salir, debido a que ingresó un pequeño, que había sufrido una caída al trepar a un árbol, y se había roto un brazo…

El pequeño estaba sumamente triste, pero con su sonrisa, y sus alegres historias, Candy consiguió calmarlo y ganarse su confianza…

Al salir, Candy decidió ir rumbo a casa de Annie, así podrían ir las dos a visitar a Paty, y alegrarle un poco el día.

Candy tomó un coche de alquiler, que se dirigió a la casa Britter, allí, Candy fue recibida por el señor de la casa.

-Candy, querida, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, dijo Candy

-Con todo esto que ha estado sucediendo, Annie no me había contado que volvías ya… estás muy cambiada, noto un hermoso brillo en tus ojos, creo que el viaje te sentó de maravilla.

-¡Oh, no diga eso señor! –dijo Candy muy sonrojada…

El señor Britter rió de buena gana, por la cara que Candy ponía… se nota, que el amor te ha sentado muy bien…

-dime ¿Has venido a buscar a Annie?

-Sí, señor.

-Me temo que no puedo ayudarte, Annie se fue desde muy temprano, a visitar a Archie y a Paty… tú sabes, ella ha estado muy decaída… ¿sabes?

-Sí, lo supe, dijo Candy con tristeza…

-Entonces será mejor que vaya a casa de Paty…

-Si me lo permites, yo puedo llevarte, ya estaba yo por salir, y la casa de Paty me queda de paso…

-Muchas gracias…

El señor Britter, pidió a su chofer que trajera el auto, así, rápidamente Candy se vio frente a la casa, de Paty.

Candy se despidió del señor Britter, y se dispuso a entrar en la casa, sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba dentro…

Annie acudió a abrir la puerta…

-Candy… gritó Annie… y rápidamente se arrojó a sus brazos, derramando algunas lágrimas…

-Annie…

-¡Oh Candy! ¡Gracias a Dios que estás aquí! Paty está…

-Sí lo sé… interrumpió Candy.

-Pero ¿cómo? ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-El dueño del restaurante… dime Annie, ¿Ya la ha visto un médico?

- ¿Un médico…? De verdad, no creo que sea necesario que un médico venga.

-Annie, ¿Quieres decirme que todavía no tienen un diagnóstico?

-¿Un qué?

-Annie, me parece, que tú y yo, no estamos entendiéndonos…

-Dime que es lo que sucede con Paty…

Annie tomo la mano de Candy y la introdujo en la sala. En el momento preciso en el que la abuela Martha salía de la cocina con una bandeja.

-Abuela… dijo Candy.

-Candy… has regresado… me alegro mucho, le avisaré a Paty, enseguida…

La mujer, se dirigió a un cuarto que estaba en la planta baja, y desapareció tras una puerta.

-Candy… será mejor que te sientes…

-Annie, estás asustándome…

-Candy… es que Paty… Stear…

-¿Qué sucedió Annie? ¡Por favor dímelo!

-Stear, se enlistó en el ejército y se fue a Francia… dijo Annie, con rapidez, que casi fue imposible para Candy asimilar la información.

-¿Qué Stear hizo qué? ¿Por qué no me lo han dicho?

-Es que no había nada que hacer, no se lo dijo a nadie, solo dejo una nota… para cuando Archie la encontró, ya fue demasiado tarde… él ya se había ido…

Ni si quiera la señora Elroy, fue capaz de hacer nada…

Candy se sintió sumamente triste, y se sintió muy mal, por haber sido feliz, mientras su amiga estaba sufriendo mucho…

Annie percibió en los gestos de Candy su incomodidad, y rápidamente cambió el tema.

-Pero dime Candy… ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

-¿Ehhh? Yo… este…. Si… el viaje estuvo muy bien…

Candy había pensado en decirles a sus amigas lo que había ocurrido en Nueva York, pero después de haberse enterado de lo sucedido, supo que no sería nada prudente darles a conocer su situación, puesto que eso podría lastimar a Paty…

-Pero no me gustaría hablar de eso, ahora lo que importa es lograr que Paty se sobreponga a su dolor…

-Dime ¿Cómo está Archie? ¿Le has visto?

-No, él tampoco ha querido salir de su habitación, desde lo sucedido, no ha querido salir, y tampoco ha querido verme… ¡Hay Candy! Me siento muy mal, no sé qué hacer para ayudarles…

-Ya lo verás Annie, saldremos de esto… ahora, vallamos a ver a Paty

Las muchachas se levantaron del sillón, y aprovechando que la abuela de Paty salía de la habitación, se dispusieron a entrar…

Al ver a Candy, Paty rompió en llanto nuevamente, Candy corrió a abrazarla, y Paty se aferró con fuerza a su amiga.

Candy le acarició el cabello sin decir palabra alguna, sabía que en ese momento las palabras estaban de más…

Al final, la misma Paty rompió el abrazo, y mirando a Candy a los ojos, le agradeció su presencia, también a Annie, y se disculpó con ella por los difíciles momentos que la había hecho pasar.

-Annie… Por favor perdóname…

-No hay nada que perdonar, Paty.

-Les prometo chicas, que no voy a llorar más, me levantaré de esta cama, voy a ser fuerte…

-Eso es Paty así se habla…

Después Candy reparó en un sobre blanco que yacía sobre la mesita de noche de Paty, y que estaba junto a una cajita, Paty se dio cuenta y dijo:

Es de Stear…

Él dice que está bien, dice que siente mucho no haberse despedido, y…

Las lágrimas aparecieron nuevamente en los ojos de Paty, no, por favor, no continúes Paty, no es necesario que sigas haciéndote daño…

-No lo hago, en verdad me alegra saber que él está bien, dijo Paty, tratando de sonar serena.

Por primera vez días, Paty se levantó de la cama, y quiso comer en la mesa, con sus amigas… las chicas degustaron un guiso que la abuela había preparado, y pasaron un rato agradable, Paty y Annie bombardearon a Candy con miles de preguntas, acerca de su viaje, Candy les contó cuidadosamente algunos acontecimientos…

Como algunos de sus paseos… su ida de compras con Karen… y la coincidencia de que ella fuera sobrina del doctor Cleisse, y por último les contó la noche de teatro con Eleonor, Candy no mencionó a Susana, ni nada que pudiera ser demasiado comprometedor, mucho menos, dijo nada acerca de los planes que tenían para casarse dentro de un mes por la iglesia, y que ya lo habían hecho por el civil…

-Me alegro mucho por ti, dijo Paty.

-Sí yo también me alegro, y de verdad me gustaría que muy pronto Terry y tú, estén juntos para siempre… dijo Annie provocando que Candy se pusiera colorada.

-Que cosas dices Annie…

-No creas que no hemos notado que estás algo cambiada… ¿Acaso hay algo que estés ocultándonos? Insistió Annie, logrando que Candy se pusiera muy nerviosa.

-No… yo… no… bueno… quizá si haya algo…

-¿Qué es?

-Terry vendrá a Chicago en un mes…

-Wow dijo Annie, quizá esta vez venga a pedir tu mano…

Candy no dijo nada, porque no quería demostrarle a Annie, que tan cerca estaba de la verdad, ¿En qué momento se había vuelto Annie tan perspicaz?

-Ya avanzada la noche, el coche de los Britter llegó para recoger a Annie, quién se ofreció inmediatamente para llevar a Candy a su casa.

Entonces fue el turno de Candy de entristecer, al recordar la ausencia de Albert…

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabían?

-Annie y Paty se miraron con complicidad.

-Sentimos no haberte dicho nada, pero de haberlo hecho habrías regresado de tu viaje pronto.

-Albert estará bien, dijo la abuela Martha, que había escuchado una parte de la plática.

-No debes preocuparte por él niña, el volverá, cuando lo necesites… él te quiere mucho, y no se habría ido si no supiera que ibas a estar bien…

-Tiene razón abuela, Albert, siempre ha estado pendiente de mí, y siempre aparece cuando más lo necesito. Es un gran amigo… no, más que eso, es como un hermano mayor.

Candy le dio un gran abrazó a Paty y a la abuela, y se despidió. No sin antes prometer regresar a la mañana siguiente, ya que haría guardia nocturna, y no se presentaría al hospital hasta la noche.

Annie también prometió volver…

Antes de dejar a Candy en su departamento, Annie prometió pasar por Candy para ir juntas a casa de Paty.

Candy estaba tan cansada, que no tardó en quedarse dormida, aunque despertó varias veces por la noche anhelando que Terry estuviera a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, Annie estaba parada frente a la puerta de Candy, esperándola.

Candy no tardó en estar lista, y las muchachas partieron… sin embargo, al llegar, se encontraron con una nueva sorpresa…

Paty no estaba, por ninguna parte… la abuela acababa de llegar de su trabajo nocturno, encontrándose con que su nieta había desaparecido…

Al principio esperaron casi media hora, pensando que quizá, Paty había salido a caminar, pero los minutos pasaban sin que Paty apareciera…

* * *

**continuara...**

**espero que les haya gustado...**

**gracias por leer, especialmente mis agradecimientos a:**

**LAURA GRANDCHESTER, ZUCASTILLO, CARITO ANDREW, GADAMI GRANDCHESTER, AMY C.L., LUNA, TANIA, LUPITA CORRALES, Y ANAALONDRA28**

**POR SUS COMENTARIOS...**

**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**


End file.
